


A New Fun Thing

by Noiz_Ratio



Category: Ao no Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Addiction, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Choking, Demons, French Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Swearing, Violence, Yaoi, comedy?, hardcore-ish, mental breakdown-ish, real love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiz_Ratio/pseuds/Noiz_Ratio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is getting by life as usual (attempted) studying, test's, arguing with his brother and of course training to be an exorcist. When Yukio is on a mission and Rin gets a surprise visitor.... Can you guess who? And can there be a happy future for them or a horrific tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my fic! i hope you have come prepared! because i haven't and this is terrifying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's get going then people...

The flames consumed me. They wrapped around my body filling me with Wight hot rage. I was shrieking and howling as they burned through my entire body, the sensation was like having a burning poker ripping through me. Each second they burned my anger grew.

Through all the rage I herd them my friends my brother "RIN CALM DOWN RIN CONTROL YOURSELF"  
Bon "RIN YOU IDIOT STOP..YOUR GOING TO GET SOMEONE HURT"  
Shiemi "PLEASE RIN STOP..RIN..RIN STOP PLEASE" she was screaming at me her hair was messy and tangeld her clothes were ripped and torn and her face streaked with tears. I could see Shima and Izumio as well they both looked as messy and dirty as Shiemi But I didn't care no I didn't. Non of them mattered, the only thing I cared about at the moment was him, my love my beloved.

Looking down a few meters away from my feet he lay in a heap crumpled, Lifeless, Dead. I took a few steps forward my feet dragging I stumbled and tripped falling on to my knees next to his body my arms reached out and grabbed him, pulling his limp body towards me I cradled it in my arms stroking his hair. Blooded, broken pressed against my chest I sobbed. Tormented howles burned my lungs, was this what a demons rage was like? A the question passed through my mind for a split second before my blue flames wrapped around us And I threw my head up and screamed out his name "AMAIMON"

1 MONTH EARLIER

"So tomorrow there will be a test on spirit possession you should all do well as we have been going over this in class for the last week...bla bla bla" sighing I yawn loudly and stretch back, Yukio had been going on about this stupid test for the past week and if it wasn't bad enough having to sit through these boring classes he had been nagging him to study when he got back to his room. 

A hand banged down on his desk "Rin" looking up he saw Yukio " are you even listing Rin, do you know how important this test is..bla bla..you need to take this more seriously..bla bla... Everyone else is....bla bla bla...a larg part of..bla bla important for..bla bla..RIN!!"

"Hmm"  
"don't give me that you not even listing are you"  
"No no i am honestly"  
I tried to hide the sarcasm in my voice but failed " no your not, you say you want to be an exorcist Rin but you never listen in class. How are you going to become an exorcist if you fail all the tests?"

"It's not my fault I want to do something exiting like fight demons and do exorcisms I don't want to sit around a class all day reading a text book"

"We can't all be like you Rin who doesn't listen in class and goes of to do whatever the hell you want whenever" I looked over at Bon and scowled "tsk" what dose he know.

"if you don't understand anything in class Rin i..I can help you study If you want" I looked over at Shiemi who was now wildly blushing.

" since you have done barley any studying Rin I'm going to make sure you study tonight for the test tommorow so you better go straight to your room after classes " 

" I'm not a kid Yukio stop telling me what to do" I hated when Yukio bossed me around, I mean I'm his older brother it's meant to be the other way around

"Rin I'm telling you to.." 

"Ye ye" I said cutting him off " whatever" I mumbled, I can't be bothered arguing with him I'm way to tired I stayed up to late last night reading manga.

After Class 

I walked down the corridor heading towards my room I dreaded the thought of being lectured by Yukio on the importance of studying. I trudged along to the door of my room and pushed open the door. Stumbling in I kicked the door closed behind me and threw my bag on the floor next to my bed along with my sword and hoodie " hmm I'm too tired to study" I moaned as I flopped down onto the bed. Opening one eye I expected to see an annoyed Yukio glaring down on me for being late back after class, honestly I took my time coming back after the lesson finished so I was about 10 minutes late from when I should have arrived back at but to my surprise he wasn't there. Closing my eye again I lay for a few seconds before drawing my self up off the lovely and comfortable bed and dragged Myself over the the brown cluttered desk I'm front of me.  
On the desk at the top of the cluttered junk of papers and other various things lay a letter probably from Yukio. Looking at it for a few seconds I picked it up and read it's content.

Rin  
Unfortunately i have been called on an emergency mission and will be gone for 2 weeks so I won't be hear tomorrow for the test So it will happen when I get back, fortunately this will give you time to study. I'll be back after the missions over please behave and don't cause trouble when I'm away.

Yukio x  


Great just great my brother was on an emergency mission all of a sudden " well whatever at least I can sleep now" about to go back to the bed I heard a taping sound from my window 

Tap ..tap..tap..taptaptaptap

"WHAT!!" I shouted 

Tap..tap

I walked over to the window and unlocked it yanking it up I looked out and to my surprise it was...

"Waaaaah" *Thump* "ow ow ow " someone had knocked me back I was lying on my back facing the celling "what the hell" half way getting up I was pushed back down and suddenly wet lips were pushed onto mine "hmmm" confused I tried to get back up but was held down by forceful strength. Who was this idiot? I was going to kill them, still being kissed I was caught of guard as the other persons tongue forced its way through my teeth and into my mouth finding my own tongue and entangling theirs with mine "hmmmmhh" I bit down hard and they pulled back. I tasted iron in my mouth "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled "WHO THE HELL DO YOU.." i stopped to look at my attacker and there sitting on Me leaning over my face and holding down my hands was The king of Earth Amaimon 

"Hello Rin" he said in a playful voice "I want to have some fun together..."

W-what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note to add in
> 
> welcome people....eh this is actually me from the future!...what i'm getting at is this chapter is Un-beated and so is like the next 3 or 4 but the quality goes up after the next few chapters as i actually get a computer to write on (instead of an original iPad on the notes thing) and i got someone to beta yeah!
> 
> I'm in the possess of fixing some mistakes and spelling errors in earlier chapter and i wanted to reassure anyone reading...after nearly 2 years i got better at writing, so if you think the early chapters are badly written and shit, then your completly right. enjoy


	2. Wanting the unaskable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go...i suppose

Rin's POv

"Rin" Amaimon said in a playful voice "I want to have some fun" 

W-what? I stared at him he was looking straight at me. Although his voice was playful he had a blank expression on his face, but he then saw my confusion and a thin wicked grin spread across his face and a look of amusement filled his eyes.

"Riiiinnnn" he sang "come on don't you have more of a reaction than that" he pouted "I had expected more of yo-" *thump*

I had gotten over the initial shock of Amaion kissing me and was now considerably pissed of, I had yanked one of my hand free from his grip and halfway through him talking I smashed my fist into his face throwing him back off me and hitting of the wall.  
Of course if anyone one other Than me had punched him he wouldn't have gone that far back but considering my abnormal strength he was lucky he haven't went through the wall.

"Amaimon you bastard what do you think your doing" I said growling at him a little

"Who me?" He said in a more innocent tone 

"Yes you" I said annoyed " who the hell do you think i meant" 

" I'm pretty sure I said what I was doing" tilting his head to the left and smiling " I'm having some fun with you" he laughed slightly still smiling I bent down and grabbed my sword at the side of the bed an pulled it out unleashing my blue flames all around me.

"No no" he muttered " I don't want to have that kind of fun with you" he sighed

"What are you talking about, having fun?" 

"well you see things around here lately have been very boring" looking up at me he said " and I decided I would look around the human area to see what you guys do for fun" 

He seemed to be starting to tell me some story of his about how he came around to kissing me so I put my sword away and threw it back next to my bed, then proceeding to fall back onto the bed sitting up to listen to what he was about to explain, I was still very cautious of him though but he didn't seem in a threatening mood like the last time I saw him. 

"So" he continued " I looked around town to see what was happening there and to be honest I don't know how humans haven't died of boredom by now"

I looked at him as he continued "and did you know" he paused looking up at me and taking a red lollipop out of his pocket and sticking it in his mouth " that there are no public fights or fighting games or ghoul fighting, witch chasing, casting competitions..." Going on for about a minute naming some weird demon traditions and games That he seemed genuinely shocked didn't happen here.

"That's not surprising, the human world isn't like Gehenna" 

"That's why its so boring here" he complained " I don't know why big brother likes this place so much"

I was surprised at how long he could go on for "eh Amaimon" I said "don't you-" I was interrupted by him 

" so let me explain why I want to have fun with you Rin" 

Deeply sighing I put my head back against the wall.

 

Amaimon's POV - 3 hours earlier 

"There really is nothing going on here" sighing I skipped along one of the streets in the town. I could smell the stench of humans everywhere, it was a shame really big brother said I wasn't allowed to play with any of them even though it would be so much fun to mess with them. I was heading to one of the shops here that selled some really nice snacks that I particularly like. When I skipped along the rest of the street and to the front of the shop I looked around and saw a few humans staring at me funnily, it would be nice to play with them for a while I thought it might help my boredom. When I went into the shop I asked for the human who was selling the sweets that I wanted some and put down a bit of paper big brother said was human currency, I only wanted one but the stupid human gave me 6 packets of the sweets.

I was walking down the street back to the academy when I decided to take a look at what was called a "public park". I had hoped there would be something interesting to see.

I walked around for ages and saw nothing interesting what so ever "bored bored" I said to myself "nothing to do" 

I was heading back out of the "public park" when I heard some giggles, I turned around and walked over to some bushes were there was a bench.

"Shhh shhh somone with hear" it sounded like a human girl 

"Come on babe" a human boy " let's have some fun" fun I thought what are they doing ? I crept closer and his behind a tree  
The boy and girl seemed to be wrapping there arms around each other and kissing 

"Stop were gonna get caught" the girl giggled some more 

"Come on, it doesn't matter" hmmm so this is what humans do for fun I thought, but what's so fun about that? I wondered this till I got back to the academy and to big brothers office.

Walking in I flung myself of the couch and sat back. Looking over to brothers desk I questioned him on the activity the boy and girl were doing for fun as brother seemed to like the human culture expesally the japanes culture.

"Brother" I said 

"Yes Amaimon what is it" looking up from his paperwork he looked over to me 

" it's been horribly boring as of recently so I have been trying to find new ways of having fun" I paused for a second and carried on " so after looking at what the humans here do for fun I was very disappointed, but something of interest caught my eye"

"And what was the Amaimon" Big Bro said taking interest

"Kissing" I said 

"Kissing" Big brother said back looking slight shocked and a little surprised 

" yes you see big brother I was walking in a "public park" when I saw what appeared to be a boy and girl kissing, and the boy said "let's have some fun" which implies what they were doing counted as fun right?" I question brother 

"Well" Brother didn't really want to say" humans" he finally said " enjoy doing certain sexual activity's together including kissing which I believe is counted as fun" 

"Hmmm" i pondered "why is it fun though" 

Miphisto was finding it hard to believe that is younger brother haven't encountered anything like this before and was struggling to explain this to him "well you.. Get a certain type of pleasure from preforming sexual acts with another person" he said  
"it's em well" speechless 

Still not explaining this well to Amaimon he had an interesting idea " Amaimon" he said

"Yes" I looked at him 

"Iv got an idea, why don't you talk to Rin about this" 

"Rin.. Why?" Confused I asked him

"Well I think Rin might have better experience with these types of things and maybe you can find out what's so fun about it" 

"Hmmm.... Ok then" I sprung up off the couch and headed for ware I believe Rin was at leaving my packets of sweets spilled all over brother couch.

Miphistos POV

This is an unexpected turn of evens he thought this might turn into something very entertaining.

" I wonder how things will turn out" I said aloud and smiled to myself 

Rin's POv

Miphisto you bastard I thought. Looking over at a surprisingly quiet Amaimon I started to say "well.." 

"Rin I want you to teach me about sex" he abruptly announced 

" what you..you want to teach you about WHAT? I accidentally shouted this, wasn't he talking about kissing a second ago where did this come from?

"Sex" he repeated 

"You see" he said " on my way here I heard some girls talking about something called BL and how cute it was, I went over and looked at what they were doing and apparently they were talking about sex and something called Y-A-O-I" he spelled out slowly 

" so I figured out BL was when boys practice sexual activity's together like big brother was talking about, so I want you to teach me about it"

Speechless I stared at him with my mouth open. Was this really the same person I was speaking to? In fact why the hell am I even talking to him about this?.

Before I could say anything he jumped up to my bed and onto my lap so that we were face to face and very close.

" the thing the girls were talking about was in a manga and I saw one of the pictures in it from behind them and this was the position they were in" he looked at me and smiled leaning forward he quickly gave me a wet kiss.

" you know Rin this thing humans do is quite fun Isn't t it, I think I'd like to continue this with you" he paused " but unfortunately I have to go deal with something" he frowned getting off and walking over to the open window and looking over at me and said " I'll continue this tomorrow Rin ok" before climbing out.

I quickly got up and ran over to the window after him 

"Amaimon you... WAIT NO DON'T COME BACK!!" I shouted out after him but he was gone 

Great this is all I need Just great " dam" I sighed and fell onto the bed once again whatever I'll sort with this tomorrow, I'm to fucking tired to deal with this I thought before I fell asleep totally forgetting about studying, not that I was going to anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnbetaH8sMe


	3. Little Annoyances make big consiquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a little annoyance can turn into a life changing consequence....ha

Rin Pov

I sighed walking over to the kitchen fridge to get some chicken for lunch. That bastard Mephisto, it's his fault Amaimon's now got it into his head that I was the ideal person to teach him all about "human sexual interaction" I mean I'm not saying I couldn't do it, but I'm just not into guys and it would be awkward to..and its Amaimon!, that asshole tried to kill me the last time I saw him and now he's acting all friendly and shit who dose he think he is. I again sighed as I walked back to the boiling pot of food I was cooking on the stove. 

I was making curry for lunch, to be honest I'm so used to making lunch for me and Yukio i made way to much, but it didn't really matter I'm sure Ukobach would eat it or something. Packing my lunch away I headed out the kitchen and to class, I was already Half and hour late though since Yukio wasn't there to wake me up. Walking out my dorm I was startled by a pouncing Amaimon "waaahh" I didn't mean to cry out, I frowned looking at the green haired demon.

" what the hell Amaimon" I would say 'what do you want' but unfortunately I had an idea of what he wanted from our little conversation the night before.

" oh Rin" he said putting his hand in what appeared to be an pink girly bag with several colorful key chains hanging off it, something told me this wasn't his bag 

" I wanted to show you this" pausing as he pulled out several study books, a makeup bag, pens pencils a purse, 

" eh Amaimon that isn't your bag is it?" It was blatantly obvious it wasn't 

" no no it's not" he said still pulling out its entire content

"Then.." What was he looking for?

"I stole it" should have guessed 

" you can just-" I was cut off by Amaimon as he yanked something out of the bag and thrust whatever he had towards me

" FOUND IT" he yelled 

Looking down at what he had in his hand I found myself blushing wildly as I looked at its cover, it was a manga and not just a regular one, oh no He couldn't just pick up a normal one could he!, I covered my mouth with my hand and sighed as I re-read the cover.

Boku No Piko VOL 1 

Why the fuck is this even a thing...who the hell published it and who the fuck bought it!

I mean it's not like I actually look this stuff up or anything but if you watch anime online and you sometimes occasionally chat to other people online the subject of Boku No Pico might come up, I fact the first time I heard about it someone Said  
" if Satan decided to animate, boku no pico would be the outcome" which I found quit funny at the time till I looked it up and well... But why!

"Amaimon why do you have that" 

"Well I saw one of those two human girls I saw yesterday in her room with the Y-A-O-I manga and I broke in and stole her bag" 

I need to stay the hell away from these girls he was apparently stalking....

" why" 

"I want to learn more about "sex" and this "interaction" humans do so I thought it would be useful to find some material to study on the subject" I just stared at him 

"How long have you been Alive" I said " haven't you come across anything like this before" waving my hand in front of the "manga" 

"No" he answered simply

"what do demons do then, don't they do this type of stuff" he looked confused 

" demons do have intercourse" he paused looking strangely at me " but Not for pleasure or fun it's just to... create off spring"

"What really?" 

"Yes" well this was awkward 

"So" as dropping the manga onto the ground along with the other scattered things from the unfortunate girls bag, he started to walk towards me.

" show me what fun things humans do in sex" he was walking very slowly up to me " I wonder if it's different than how demons have intercourse" he was right up in front of me know, literally face to face. 

I tried to walk backwards away from him and realized I had a wall behind me.

"Wa-" he slammed his hand against the wall beside me, moving his face closer to mine 

" your cheeks are going red, that's called blushing right?" Turning his head he smiled 

"Blushing I'm NOT BLUSHING" I shouted in outrage, he must have found this funny as he giggled, he actually giggled 

" iv read somewhere that when humans blush it means there attracted to someone" his smiled widening all the time " dose that mean you attracted to me Rin" which his free hand he pointed one of his long fingers at himself

" OF COURSE I'M NOT FUCKING ATTR-" 

"Shhhhh" he whispered in my ear putting his finger on my lips 

" I can here someone coming" fuck I didn't want to be seen in a position like this, with a stolen bag and its contents spilled all over the ground around me with the very visible dirty shota manga at my feet and not to mention the psychopathic demon clinging onto me in an awkward position question me on sex, I would be humiliated for life.

I went to push Amaimon off me and most possibly punch him when...

" Well well don't you to seem to be having fun" 

Both of us looked around to see a brightly colored figure standing beside us 

"Oh hello big brother" 

"Mephisto" I said 

I heard footsteps behind him, and someone talking

" listen I really hate to interrupt both of you but I don't think the corridor is the best place for this type of" he smiled " activity"

"What..no no no" I said pulling away sideways from Amaimon "this" I said pointing from me to that stupid demon king  
" we are not a thing" I obviously didn't sound convincing since I was overly blushing and flustered

" right" Mephisto said very sarcastically

I looked from Amaimon to Mephisto and back to Amaimon 

" IHAVEGOTTOGOIMLATEFORCLASS" I said all at once and rushed past Mephisto and down the corridor and headed to class which I was probably about and hour late for now

" BY RIN ILL SEE YOU LATER" I heard the demon king call behind me.

Dammit how did I even get into this mess, oh yeah that bastard Mephisto I should have beat the hell out of him when I was back there.

I silently complained to myself till I got to the door of my classroom, I opened the door and walked in making my way to my seat.

" so your finally hear, it's a shame you can't get here on time like everyone else " said Bon 

" shut up" I snapped back to him

beside me Shiemi cut into the conversation " you aren't usually this late Rin did something happen" she asked quietly 

" Nothin happened nothing at all" I was still super pissed at Amaimon

" why are you being all defensive" Bon said " I bet something did happen and your Keeping it to yourself" I looked over at him and growled

" whatever" leaning back in my seat, I'll just ignore the idiot 

" yes it would be intesting to know why you were late for my class"

shura said from in front of me her voice like thick acid, I looked up to find her staring down at me. Why of all the many times I have been late Am I being interrogated now 

" I just slept in" it was a simple and plain excuse 

" you slept in did you" she sounded super pissed at me " care to explain to me why you think that's a good enough excuse"

This was going to be a long conversation and it was all that stupid Amaimon's fault, I was going to kill him the next time I saw him.

Amaimon's POV

"Big brother" I said as I sat in his office, chewing on a gummy bare 

" yes" busy with his paperwork as always 

"Rin is quit cute isn't me"

" you seem to be enjoying yourself a lot yes" he said sounding a little unsure but he was still concentration on his stacked pile of papers. There was a pause for awhile but it broke when I looked over at big brother 

" would you be angry" I paused " if I broke Rin"

This time big brother did look up and his face twisted into that of the most terrifying horror, his eyes darkened and the aura around him blackened and twisted into that of fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many ideas...so little energy to act them out...


	4. Are you scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay for updates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter...what can i say, pfff thanks for all the people who left nice comments and kudos and stuff

Rin's Pov

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, please I'm sorry wake up please" tears streamed down my face, my voice was broken and cracked. I Was begged for him to wake up. clinging to him like he was the last thing in the world to me, which he was. I had nothing left, no home no friends no family, I had betrayed them for him, my entire life was broken by him in merely a month. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" I whispered to him, stoking his hair cradling him in my arms

"Demon scum" a voice boomed in front of me. I looked up, I knew that voice " I knew the bastard son of satin would betray us if he had the chance" it was him 

" he was working with that other demon as well the king of earth Amaimon, demons are all scum" that exorcist 

" I should have killed you before you became powerful, I was about to kill you just there before that demon scum got in the way of my sword" he laughed 

"it looked like he was trying to protect you, how ridiculous, a demon protecting another demon" 

" Demons don't have emotions, they can't feel love or sympathy or compassion" lies all of it, I felt love and compassion

" Demons can't feel the pain of others, they can't feel the pain of losing someone close to them" I felt pain, I was hurting 

" demons can only feel rage and anger, they only get enjoyment out of the pain of others" no no no 

"Your all monsters" he was the monster, it was him who hurt Amaimon

" monsters like you should all go back to hell, and that's why I'm here" 

I looked to see the exorcists top man, the hero who was sent from heaven to punish the wicked and evil. The one who apparently was sent to do gods work, looked up upon from all others as a true force of good. the one who I was going to kill. 

 

3 weeks and 6 day earlier

Amaimons Pov

 

It really was a terrifying sight, any human standing in front of the raging demon would probably lose there sanity as the pure black aura around The monster would drive anyone with a mortal soul insane. Luckily though he had seen big brother like this a few times and also he wasn't really affected by Miphistos aura as it probably was as black as his own.

"You really are scary when your angry big brother" I said in a somewhat interested tone. The truth was that I was surprised by Big brother as I really didn't think he would react this way. I knowingly sighed as I knew that his answer to my question was a "no" which was a shame since it really would be easier to brake the the blue flamed half demon rather that take hard work and effort convincing him to have some fun with him, but he really did want to know more about this "human interaction" that seemed so interesting.

"And what do you mean Amaimon by "Brake him" he barley managed to growl out in a slow deep voice as he gritting his sharp teeth, glaring at him with severe anger 

" he refused me" i answered simply 

I was looking at big brother waiting for a response. He wasn't saying anything he was just glaring at me. I decided to continue to explain more as brother didn't seem to be speaking.

" as you know big brother we are of a royal bloodline, and if I ordered any demon to conduct intercourse with me they would not refuse they would be killed for insolence if they did. Even if they for some reason did refuse they would be at least polite about it, and they would by no means be rude or disrespectful to me unlike Rin , do you know how rudely he refused me" That Rin refused me not just once but twice. 

"Amaimon" by know Mephisto had calmed himself and was know more or less back to his usual self 

"You shall not harm Rin in any way whatsoever" his voice was cold and stern " you shall listen to me and obey what I have said, Rin is very important he is possibly the future king of hell" he was looking down towards his desk the entire time.

" you may have fun with each other, you may have a relationship together or whatever kind of intercourse you have together is fine, but... If in anyway you In Danger Rin or the academy in your actions then.."

He looked up from his desk and stared the green haired demon " I will kill you" 

Later than day

I was not in a cheerful mood. i wasn't myself. It was very rare when i felt any other emotions except for "boredom" and "fun" if those even were emotions. After big brother had threatened to kill me there was a long pause, if i harmed Rin then brother would kill me, he made that clear. i felt something that i hadn't felt for in a very very long time, it felt strange. A cold shiver ran through my body and everything seemed to freeze. It had been a very long time since i had last been scared. 

I was lost in thought ( which was rare for me) I noticed that out of the many corrodes in the academy I happened to be walking down the corridor that had Rin's room at the end of it, I smiled, I wasn't doing anything at the moment and I needed something to entertain my self with so I might as well continue trying to get Rin to have some fun with me.

I started skipping, I was getting more excited as I neared his room. This was going to get entertaining. I would make sure 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah btw the chapters get waaaayyyyy longer as they go on so don't worry, i'm actully embaraced by how short the first few chapters are.....pffff


	5. Going to new length's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Bdsm fun, fucking yay.....

Amaimon's POV 

He giggled to himself as he peeked through the gap of Rin's door. Crouching down outside It as he looked through the the crack in the door, he could see Rin inside Siting on his bed reading (manga).

"Hmmm Rin isn't really doing much is he" he thought inside his head "How boring" he grumbled to himself, how could humans just sit down like that and do such a boring thing like read. It really did annoy him, he wanted Rin to teach him about human sexual interaction and so far he wasn't, he had made several moves towards him and even asked the half demon politely (in his mind) to teach him about the subject which was very rare for him. Rin really had made this difficult for him, Rin really couldn't complain about what was going to happen to him because it was his fault for denying him so rudely. He had decided that the way things were going Rin and him were not going to get anywhere with this whole human "stuff" so he was going to punish Rin for his actions.

He wasn't actually sure what he was going to do as he was still inexperienced with the subject of human interaction, so he stepped back away from the door and set off down the long corridor in search of what he believed to be a source of human information called an "computer" or something.

He found what appeared to be a "computer" in one of the rooms he was passing, he picked it up and walked out the room glancing at "DON'T COME INTO THIS ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION" sign labeled on the door. Walking around for a bit he walked outside and found a tree to sit in while he inspected this "computer". Looking at the silver rectangular device he tried to work out if something was going to happen or not....it didn't. Looking at the device for a few seconds he saw a slit in the middle of it and turned it sideways to look at it closer, he figured after a while of inspection that the computer opened up and now showed a lot of buttons, he began pressing random keys until the computer lit up and it made a few beeping sounds, it had already taken about half an hour to turn the dam thing on... It was going to be a while he got the hand of things.

As it turned out it only took him around an hour and a half to finally master the computer or laptop as it was apparently called, Once he knew what to do he went straight to finding all about human punishment.

on the subject of human punishment, if he punished Rin the way demons did if they denied an mating with a high up demon like himself then Rin would have been shredded, burnt, dismembered, crucified,torn apart.... Well let's just say "bad things" would happen to him.. Well "very bad things" so he had to punish Rin the way humans did so as not to kill him, he wouldn't want him to die just yet.

Looking up human punishment on the "laptop" he found rubbish human history that he already knew of (since he lived through most of the times the stupid human device wrote of) that was until he came across an very interesting source of information hat peeked his interested in the subject of human punishment.

He looked at the screen, it was filled with very explicit pictures and some videos of humans doing....

"very interesting, so this is what humans do for pleasure" smiling "it's very similar to what demons do actually..although... It looks somewhat more interesting" 

He was in the middle of watching a video which contained a two humans a male and a female, the female human was on her hands and knees while the human male was standing up, the female appeared to be "licking" the males dick 

"how weird why would the female do such a thing" this type of this he wasn't used to as demons didn't have any need to do anything more in sex that to create off-spring, there wasn't any pleasure in the act at all so it was somehow confusing that the humans seemed to be going out there way to do such a thing.

At the end of the video he sat for a few minutes thinking, he had concluded in his head that humans didn't only have sex to create off-spring but for pleasure. He was now understanding why humans thought of this as "fun" he wanted to copy some of what he saw on the video on Rin, how much fun it was going to be he was thinking as he set off back towards Rin's room.

Rin's POV

It had been such a hassle that morning as he spent the first lesson or half a lesson being interrogated on why he was late, it was horrible he got in so much trouble and he got extra homework for "being an idiot" as Bon called it, and whose fault was it...that bastard Amaimon. He was really pissed at him at the moment and really hoped he wasn't going to see him anytime soon. He just wanted to stay relaxed and read some manga maybe listen to some music before lazing off to sleep it was that simple that's all he wanted to do... 

Too bad Amaimon suddenly happened to spring out of nowhere and and jump on him pinning him onto the bed with strong force.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I shouted 

"well hello Rin" That green haired bastard said happily 

"GET THE FUCK OF ME YOU STUPID FUCKING DEMON" i really was pissed at him 

"I really don't like you attitude Rin" I growled at him "are you getting annoyed" he smiled a sadistic smile that sent chilled down my spine 

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HEL-" 

"SHUT UP" he ordered and continued smiling " Rin you haven't been behaving very well lately have you" he tilted his head to the side. Was he expecting me to answer?

"WHAT THE-" I froze as I felt my throat tighten. Amaimon had his has wrapped around my throat his other hand pinning down my arms with amazing strength.

"You really are being a bad boy Rin, I think you need to be punished" I was fining it hard to breath as his hand tighter around my neck "LOCK" he suddenly said as he let go of my arms and neck, I choked out being able to breath again looking up at the earth king I tried to sit up but found myself frozen in place, what the hell I thought trying to move.

"Hahaha" I heard Amaimon laughing as he looked down on me siting happily on me like a fucking seat.

"Trying to move are you, don't bother i have put a spell on you you won't be able to move your body until I say the words to undo the spell, you also won't be able to speak ether" I hated that smile of his, I sat there helpless under that bastards mercy. 

For moment it was quit until Amaimon spoke up again "As I said Rin you haven't been behaving so I have decided to punish you"

He wanted to swear and shout at the demon but was unable too, my anger at the demon momentarily stopped as he felt a hand slide down my chest, looking down i saw Amaimon lifting up my navy blue top revealing his bare chest. Wh-what was he doing? 

"your skin is smooth" Amaimon purred as his hand continued down his chest down to the top of his jeans slowly moving two ware his crotch was. He looked at Amaimon and Amaimon looked at him and his smile because wider reaching from ear to ear, his sharp teeth showing it made his look insane. He slowly started to stroke his crotch pressing down through the fabric to ware his cock was, he closed his eyes not wanting this to happen. Feeling his hand more and more he felt himself become hard.

" hahahahha look your dick is hard ha hahahahha are you enjoying this haha is this the thing humans enjoy so much" Amaimon didn't only look insane but also sounded it . He hated it this feeling it was horrible what Amaimon was doing to him he didn't like it , he was trying to ignore the feeling of pleasure it was giving him as he became harder by his touch. 

Amaimon was Pressing down on the bulge on his jeans sending a shock up his body, he was screwing his eyes shut but opened them in surprise a second later as they were ripped off his body along with his underwear. Shocked at suddenly being exposed his eyes shot to the demon looming above him who through the entire ordeal so far continue grinning. It was scaring him slightly that Amaimon was barely saying anything.

"You really have been bad Rin, the amount of time you turned me down" he huffed slightly " you know I had to learn about human interaction myself, it would have been much easier if you just did what I said in the first place It's you own fault"

Amaimon suddenly put his hand down to his exposed erection and wrapped his hand around it then continued to slowly moving his hand up and down. If he could speak right now he would be moaning. His hand started to speed up in its movements becoming sticky with pre-cum that started to drip put the top of his member. 

Why was he doing this? Why? 

Faster and faster his hand thrust up and down bringing him pleasure with every movement, he tried to ignore the feel of his dick being touched like this but was taken over by the pleasure that was growing inside him with every thrust of the demons hand 

"I want to here your voice Rin" Amaimon suddenly spoke up "unlock" he was suddenly able to move but it didn't matter as is hand were forced above his head and pinned to the mattress, although he didn't really notice because as soon as he was free from the spell loud moans began to escape his lips 

"Hmmmmm..owwmmh...ehhheh" it felt amazing it was only a hand job but it felt great " a-a-am-aammimon" I was about to come "I-I'm gonna" just as I reached my climax Amaimon's hand clamped around my full hard erection before I could release.

"aaaaahhhhh" I screamed out the pain of not being able to cum was horrendous "no-no s-stop l-l-let ME"

"let you come" the green haired bastard said with delight " hmmm... No" 

The pain was becoming intense as my erection was being surprised "ahhhah" I continued to cry out 

"it wouldn't be much of a punishment if you enjoyed yourself would it" he laughed 

"L-let me-" I chocked out 

"if you want to cum you have to beg" that bastard he was enjoying himself, that bastard there was no way I would beg it would be humiliating... But the pain was become unbearable as I felt a burning hot sensation that stung like hell sear through my swollen cock, it was getting more painful by the second and tears came to my eyes 

"If you want to stay like this then that's fine" Amaimon chirped 

" n-no please p-please" his hand became tighter " l-let me Meee ... Meaaaah" I chocked out a sob " m-me caahumm"

" I can hear you properly say it louder and more clear" 

"P-please ahhhh" 

"Louder"

" P-PLEASE LET ME CUM" I screamed out through chocked sobs " aha hahahahau" Amaimon laughed as he let go of my very swollen erection and I released all my cum all over his hand and up my chest and top. I lay their for a few seconds as my vision because blurred and all the little power I had left my body.

"Amaimon bastard" I mumbled out before I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing is fun.....yay


	6. Love needs to be earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue from the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy if you can i suppose

Amaimon's POV

 

He didn't expect Rin to collapse as quickly as he did. In his mind he barley even started his punishment he planned to do a lot more to the half demon when he woke up, that was if he was going to wake up. He'd already waited half an hour for Rin to wake but still he lay asleep. Getting board he got up off the opposite bed from ware Rin was laying and wondered over to the cluttered desk next to the bed, picking up pieces of paper from the desk and tossing them aside as they were dull and uninteresting him him he found himself grabbing the laptop that he "borrowed" earlier and proceed to sit back down slouching back against some pillows. Opening the laptop he pressed the ON button and and waited for it to start, as soon as the laptop was on he went onto a browser and typed in SEX. Lots of diffrent things came up for the serch but the first thing that popped up was the words meaning. 

 

SEX - (chiefly with reference to people) sexual activity, including specifically sexual intercourse. synonyms: sexual intercourse, intercourse, lovemaking, making love, sex act, sexual relations, sexual/vaginal/anal penetration. 

 

other related - sexuality, sexting, sexy, relationships, relations, partnership 

 

Other searches came up that didn't really intrest him as he mainly focused on the definition, looking at the other related searches he clicked on relationships and a new screen popped up. Looking around diffrent related pages he gained some information, he found out that relationships were when two people were connected or bond with each other ether in blood or in a sexual way Implying that if Rin and himself were to have sex then they would be bonded or connected with each other therefore they would be in an relationship.

 

Sitting back and smiling he was happy with himself, finding out this new information was useful and after some thought he had decided that he wanted a relationship with Rin. It really was a sudden decision but as soon as it came into his head it was definate, all he had to do was have sex with Rin and then they could be counted as being a "couple" yes he was looking forward to when Rin was going to wake up, although he thought he'd better do some more research into how exactly humans have sex since he was planning for him and Rin to do it when he was awake and it would be troublesome if he was clueless in the subject. This was going to be fun.

 

Rin's POV

Poke...poke

Poke ....poke poke poke....

I groaned as I was awoken by ....poke poke ..... An annoyance. Opening my eyes and blinking a few times I slowly got used to the light of the room as my sight became clearer. I realized there was someone above me and that there was also a weight pressing down onto my stomach. I tried to move but seemed to be powerless.

"Get off" I was speaking to the person who was sitting on me and unfortunately I knew who they were "Amaimon"

"Riiiiinnnn! Are you awake yet" 

"What the hell do you think asshole" I snarled at the green haired demon

"So you are awake FINALLY!" 

"Stop being so dramatic and GET THE HELL OF ME NOW!!"

"Aww don't be so mean" his voice had change from an very annoying dramatic tone to a cute an innocent one

"Go away"

"Your being so mean to me"

"I'm not being mean your being an asshole"

I paused for a few seconds waiting for a smart-ass comeback from the demon but he stayed silent. Through the moments of silence I looked up toward the demon and looked at his expression, he looked like a kicked puppy all sad and upset but I wasn't gonna fall for his tricks 

"Are you just going to stair at me" taking the silence as a yes I ended up just staring back at the earth king as he starred back at me. The seconds ticked by and it was getting more and more awkward and to make it worse for some reason Amaimon started pouting and I came to the conclusion that-

"You look cute when you make that face....did I just say that aloud?" Oh fuck " em I mean-"

" you think I'm cute" I'm done for

"I-I'm delusional don't listen to me!"

"Oh darling we are going to make such a good couple" wait what? Couple? What the hell did he mean by that?

"what do you mean couple?"

I really didn't want Amaimon to get any more weird ideas but it looks like I was to late

"I have decided that me and you are going to be a couple"

"WHAT! YOU CANT JUST DECIDE THAT ON YOUR OWN"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't" 

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Shhhhh" he put his finger to my lips "you aren't suppose to be mean to your lover"

"I'm not your lover you fuc-*SLAP* 

"SHUT UP" snarling he slapped me again hard against my cheek, I was to shocked to do anything so I stayed silent, looking up and Amaimon bewildered to what had just happened.

"If I decide I want you to be my lover then you'll do what I say" grinning wickedly he slid his hand down the side of my face and down to my neck slowly making it's way down to the top of my t-shirt which was rolled up above my stomach and just covering my nipples.

"You've been a really bad boy Rin I hadn't even finished your punishment before you fell asleep" he bent his head down beside mine and whispered into my ear "we're going to have a lot of fun with the remainder of the night" 

sticking his tongue out he licked my cheek and then pulled my hair so I was directly facing him. I wanted to escape from his grasp but I didn't have any strength I didn't have any time to think before he clashed his lips down onto mine immediately forcing his way into my mouth and wrapping his tongue around mine. The kiss was slobbery and wet I felt his sharp fangs and then a strong taste of iron filled my mouth, I bit down hard against his lip and he pulled back. He had blood dripping down on the side of his mouth running past his chin a look of madness filled his eyes.

He bent down to the side of the bed and grabbed what appeared to be a long leather belt 

"Turn around" 

"W-what No"

He grasped my t-shirt and pulled me up towards him then as I was leaning against his chest he turned me around and pushed me down over his knees, all the while I desperately tried to move.

"if your wondering why your so weak it's because that spell I placed on you earlier drains your energy while keeping you in place, it's a very handy trick although it takes years to learn and it also is quit draining for the one preforming it although I was ok since I have a lot of extra energy I have to use" he laughed 

"Asshole" still laughing he pulled out another long piece of leather fabric I'm guessing they were from my wardrobe I can't believe that bastard was looking about my stuff. He took the second piece and went up to my hand and started wrapping it around my wrists and up my arm. When he was finished both my hand were tightly tied together from my wrists to just below my elbows.

"What the hell are you doing"

"What am I doing? Well I'm continuing your punishment of course"

I couldn't see him very well as I was facing down but I knew he was smiling 

"you didn't think you would get off that quickly did you" 

He had both hands free although he was holding the remaining let her belt in his right hand, with his left hand he pulled down my trousers and pants so that they were around my knees exposing my bare ass. I couldn't express how embarrassing this was even if I tried.

"Let me g-" I felt a painful sting as Amaimon brought down the belt against my skin 

"Aaaahw OH FUCK!" he brought the belt down again hitting my backside with a horrible force.

"AAH SHIT THAT FUCKING HURTS" it really stung as he yet again hit my ass with the stupid dam belt.

"AAAAH DAMMIT STOP YOU FUCKING AAAAAHH! SHIT I SAID STO-AAAH" 

"This is you punishment Rin I'm not gonna stop hahahaha" he continued hit my ass over and over till I ended up screaming and swearing at him with every swear and curse I knew.

"YOUSTUPIDFUCKINGPRICKAHHHHSHITYOUPIECEOFFUCKINAHHHHH" then suddenly the pain stopped and I realised he wasn't hitting me anymore.

"I'm bored now" he then Put his arm around my chest and pulled me back off his knees and down onto the bed, throwing the belt in his hand too the side. 

"Human punishment isn't very fun now is it? He asked me as if I was expected to agree with him.

"No spanking Isn't very fun" my throat hurt from shouting and my ass was burning from well...

"Ahh so spanking is what this is called then" 

"What you didn't know what you were doing? Ware the hell did you even learn this then?”

"I watched some humans do it on a porn website" 

"You were watching porn?" I couldn't hide the shock in my voice

"I was researching" 

"Researching what”

"Well-"

"It doesn't matter just let me go"

"No"

I suddenly panicked as I looked to see the green haired demon in front of me start to take off his own clothes.

The situation really wasn't looking up in fact it was getting dramatically worse by the second. 

"What are you doing?” He had just finished undoing the last button of his brown long jacket 

"I'm getting undressed" growling I spat at him

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, I'm asking why are you undressing" 

"Because it'll be harder having my clothes on if we're going to have sex of course” his head tilted as he threw his jacket onto the ground.

"I'm not having sex with you Amaimon your a sycophantic demon bastard who tried to kill me not so long ago like hell I'd ever want to sleep with you" 

"Hmm so you don't want me to sleep with you" 

"No"

A heavy silence filled the room and stayed for a few moment before Amaimon suddenly bent over me and softly kissed me on the lips before looking me in the eye and saying.

"Ok then Rin you've made this more interesting for me, I'm going to get you to become my lover by the end of 3 weeks then I'll have sex with you" he then grabbed the belt that was tightly wrapped around my arms and pulled them of with enough force that the leather snapped. Proceeding slowly getting off me he bent down and took his jacked of the floor and headed to the window pulling it up he Turning around and looked at me taking out a red lollipop from his pocket, putting it in his mouth he smiled slightly and then disappeared into the night leaving me lying on the bed too bewildered and tiered to do anything about it.

I didn't have enough strength or energy to think of the recent events which had just happened before I felt a dizzy wave wash over me and I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Yay! Yay! i love editing boom!


	7. A sweet surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves sweets...unless you don't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters not been updated faster but I have some not very good excuses...which i cant be bothered explaining.
> 
> Enjoy

Rin's POV

Gasping I bolted out of bed a cold sweat covered my entire body making me shiver. I looked down and saw the White Cotton blanket that Was previously around me lying on the ground, along with some ripped leather belts which made me cringe at the memory of the night before, the humiliation the bastard put me through I planned to beat the hell out of him when I saw him again. Noticing how cold it was I stopped thinking about my plan of revenge and Leaned over the side of the bed pulling the fallen blanket up and around myself. The blanket was warm and it slowly started to heat up my body filling me with some warmth. My eyes started to adjust to the dark of the room and i started to gain some vision. The window at the far side of the room was open letting in a cold breeze making the plain curtains move and flap about, a dim light also Shawn through making the shadows of the room curve and bend around the small light there was. Even though I was now warm And wrapped up in a comfortable heat I still shivered as I noticed looking around the chilled room that it wasn't only the actual temperature that was cold but there was a heavy almost unsettling atmosphere laying around the small space. Holding myself tightly I lay back down onto the cooling bed and made myself curl into a ball slowly letting myself fall into a dark bliss of non-reality. 

3rd person POV

The room was quite, several wooden desks were lined up in a row all with several pieces of paper lying on them and a to-be exorcist sitting behind it. In total there were five students in the room and one half naked teacher, who stood at the front of the class hands on hips and eyes staring venom onto the increasingly nervous teenagers. 

"So then brats all of you will complete the test within the space of 1 and a half hours then when your finished you will hand your test papers to the front, ANY talking will be counted as cheating and those caught will be failed and then thrown out of the class room and get beaten up by me UNDERSTAND!" The red headed teacher spoke with increasing sharpness making the atmosphere tense.

"Yes" all five students shouted back in unison 

"Good now everyone's hear except from Okumura who had not shown up AT ALL to class today" the red head gave out an frustrated sigh and continued shout at the five students 

"NOW HEADS DOWN AND GET TO WORK" slamming her bare hand down onto the larger wooden desk at the front of the class she turned around and head towards the door, opening it and stepping through she called back to the students

"YOU ALL BETTER BEHAVE AND GET ON WITH THE TEST WHILE I'M OUT LOOKING FOR THAT BRAT OKUMURA!"

With that she slammed the door shut on continued to walk down the long bleak corridor headed to the missing half demons room.

"What the hell dose that brat think he's doing" she muttered to herself barely audible 

Rin's POV 

Waking up and Opening my eyes for the second time that day I was welcomed with a pounding headache a stiff body and a sore ass. I lay awake looking up at the bleak Wight ceiling, a bright light Shawn through into the messy room highlighting just how messy it actually was. The window was still open and it was still cold in the room giving me even less motivation to get up. 

Sleep just sleep I.just.need.to.go.back.to.sleep

As much as I tried I was unable to get back to sleep probably from the pounding headache.  
Letting out an annoyed growl I ever-so-slowly rolled over and got out of bed, putting my feet onto the cold floor I regretted my decision to bother getting up immediately. Stepping over the snapped belts lying around me I realized that I was still wearing my clothes from the night before and that my top was rolled up and my jeans and pants were close to being at my knees, pulling my top down and my pants and jeans up. Walking over the cold floor I made my way to the window quickly closing it and stopping the cold air from coming through,  
Yet again shivering I made my way to the bathroom hoping over any clothes or books that were in the way. Going over to the shower at the right side of the bathroom I stepped inside and turned it on, quickly getting out before my clothes got soaked. Undressing I looked at myself in the mirror, going over my body to see if there was any noticeable marks. With the exception of a few very light bruises on my arms probably from the belt I was tied in it seemed as though I was completely mark-free thanks to my fast healing although it didn't mean I wasn't sore all over. But it was a relief as it would be hard to explain if there was any noticeable bruises and expelling that I got spanked by a crazed demon king would humiliate me.

Stepping into the shower I let the warm water completely drench me, the water felt amazing as it covering my entire body I felt the heat sink into my skin relieving the painful ache I was feeling. Stepping back I felt the cold surface of the wall behind me, slowly sliding down the wall until I was sitting at the floor of the shower, I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself putting my head down and closing my eyes, I began thinking of my future problems the main one being Amaimon. 

I mentally started listing the problems 

1\. Amaimon  
2\. Getting Amaimon to stop his creepy delusions of us as a couple  
3\. Making sure Amaimon doesn't hurt anyone  
4\. How am I going to explain why I missed class  
5\. I think I had a test today  
6\. If so explain to Yukio why I missed the test  
7\. Apologizing to Yukio  
8\. Not get beat up by shura for missing class  
9\. Try to not fail the rest of my classes  
10\. Have a talk with Mephisto  
11\. Beat up Amaimon and Mephisto  
12\. Get pain killers  
13.Get the worrying thought out my head...

Rethinking I decided to put no.13 as the most important, it's not that I'm saying I enjoyed what Amaimon had done it's just that I felt a small thrill when he touched me BUT it was probably just teenage hormones I mean I know I'm not into other boys and I'm not into any Bondage thing so...

This really was a problem I mean I didn't exactly have much experience in the subject but I know my preferences...I think, then again even if I was into bondage and other boys I sure as hell wouldn't be into Amaimon and I definitely wouldn't fall in love with him which he stated he would make me the night before. Looking at the situation i think things Couldn't get worse...

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

OKUMURA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

I was wrong in thinking that things couldn't get worse, I forgot about shura.

Amaimon's POV

This wasn't meant to happen. Rin wasn't meant to yet again refuse him, he was just meant to lay there and let him screw him for the entire night then they would be in a relationship or whatever humans did. But things didn't go like that no, instead he ended up telling Rin he was going to make him fall in love with him and in the end he didn't get to screw him. It wasn't that he was actually wanting Rin to be in a human relationship with him he just wanted to relieve his boredom for a while and take the blue flamed boys virginity. in his mind the thing that held human down was emotions such a love and happiness, it's why they were weak. It was just the thought of something fun and new to try appealed to him, and if he wanted to try this new thing then he was going to have to get Rin to fall far him which was going to be really difficult since Rin hated him.

This really was going to be a problem.

While he continued to grumble to himself, he reached out and grabbed some multicolored sweets in front of him and stuffed them into his mouth, chewing loudly and rolling over onto his back several dozen sticky sets feel over the side of the couch he currently lay on.  
At the moment he was in big brothers office which he retreated to the night before, after leaving Rin's room. surprisingly he found himself tiered after he left the half demon and coming in through the window of brothers office and then immediately sleeping on the couch, Although he'd been sulking ever since he woke up.  
He needed to think of an idea to get Rin's attention, thinking and thinking all the while stuffing more and more sweets into his mouth at an inhuman speed he suddenly got it...  
He was going to send a shit load of the best and most expensive sweets in the whole demon world to Rin, he was sure that He would be impressed if he was given the most extravagant sweets know in Gehenna. He just needed to go get them. With the new found idea in his head he sprung up off the couch making sweets fly everywhere including on his big brothers desk making him jump a little in surprise. 

"Big brother I'm going to Gehenna to get sweets for Rin ok"

"Sweets?" He asked "couldn't you just go get some at the shop near the academy"

"No I have to get the best sweets or else Rin won't fall in love with me"

"Your trying to get Rin to fall in love with you" he didn't expect things to turn out like this in only a day and a half, it really was escalating fast that he anticipated.

"Yes brother and I only have 3 weeks to do it so I'll being going" and with that he opened the window beside his brothers desk, climbed through and was gone before Mephisto's could question his any further.

"Really little brother this is unexpected" Mephisto said to himself grinning wickedly after Amaimon had gone "although brother" his face darkening" if you do indeed fall in love with Rin and he with you I wonder if the pain and suffering you'll face will be worth it... I wonder if you'll both regret it in the end" 

3 weeks and 5 days later - Mephisto's POV

Watching as the destructive scene before him played out, as blue flames spread among the Academy causing more and more death as it burned everything around it, he looked at Rin the one who caused all this destruction. He was screaming and howling he'd completely lost control over his flames, he watched as he held Amaimon in his arms screaming out his name in ragged sobs. And lastly he watched the most feared exorcist in the world slowly walk towards the broken demons with a black aura that would even make the the most terrifying demon step down in fear. Watching as everything unfolded he could only say.

"Was it really worth the pain little brothers" he smiled sadly "do you regret your love now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna give ideas or criticisms for the fic, feel free to comment


	8. crashing and burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashforward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thank you to all who gave me ideas for future chapters ( that being one person - silver224) thank you very very much by the way, ill deferentially use that 
> 
> Flashforwrds for days

3 weeks and 5 days later – Rin’s POV 

I let Amaimon's limp body slip out of my arms, he lay curled on the ground he looked pale lifeless and maybe even in a way peaceful. In a few seconds an eternity went past. Every inch of my body was being burnt by darkening blue flames, the pain searing through every inch of my body turning me into even more of a monster as the seconds ticked along. But I didn’t care, not anymore. Screaming I hear screaming, but i don’t know who, until I realize it was me who was screaming. It was my voice that I heard; I was the one screaming out, I don’t know why. Was it because of the loss of my mate? Or because of the agonizing pain I felt rampaging through my body, I don’t know anymore.  
Move I needed to move  
Slowly ever so slowly I started to get up; my entire body was shaking uncontrollably, my legs wobbled and my body started to sway back and forth, stumbling forward and back until I found myself standing steady with my feet apart, head down, with my body slumping over, my hands hanging lifelessly either side of me. Although I was standing steady my body still swayed as I took a step forward and another and another. I kept swaying as I took each step, my head was still down. There were still tears in my eyes. I was still screaming.  
“Look at you Demon scum” shut up “YOU’RE A MESS!” shut up shut up “Pathetic just like that other piece of DEMON TRASH” shut up shut up shut up “What’s this are you crying? HAHAHA are you trying to imitate human emotion demon HOW PATHETIC, Demon trash like you could never feel human emotion” shut up shut up shut up shut up  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP”  
“So rude, you should be thanking me for ending that scums life, its evil like you and him that plague the world that hurt innocent people just for your own sick pleasure” just please shut up JUST SHUT YOUR GOD DAM MOUTH!  
“It’s time for you to die”  
I felt an intoxicating rage wash over me, it was overtaking all of my senses, I had never felt anything like this before. It burned every inch of me, it was under my skin in my head, it howled and screamed till my throat was raw but still I continued screaming.  
Dark thoughts spread across my mind like some sort of unstoppable virus.  
I wanted to hurt him wanted to hurt him so badly, I’ve never wanted to rip apart someone so much in my life; I’ve never felt like killing someone so badly in my life I wanted to make him suffer. I wanted to make him feel something worth that death something that even the most disgusting, evil creature from the bottom of hell would shake in fear of. I wanted to see his blood spilled and his organs torn out of his mutilated body so that I was covered in his blood I wanted to burn him alive. No I was going to burn him alive and I would make sure to enjoy myself through every moment.  


“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOD DAMM EXORCIST IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! IM GONNA RIP YOU APART! ILL TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT AND DRINK YOUR BLOOD! ILL MAKE YOU PAY YOU FOR KILLING MY MATE YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! ”

At some point during my outburst I found myself start to smile, it wasn’t a normal smile, it was a manic one. It showed the insanity I had developed; it showed a side to me I never thought I had, because nothing had ever made me feel like this. No one but Amaimon.  
“Showing your true colors scum”  
I just smiled from ear to ear grinning like a madman well a mad demon. Maybe I was grinning because I imagining all of the horrific and cruel things I was going to do to the soon-to-be-dead exorcist.  
Thinking about the exorcist he was moving closer towards me, although he was till about 15 meters away. The gap between up was slowly closing with him gradually walking towards me with a stupid smirk on his face and a mocking tone in his voice.  
“You know out of all the Demon scum I have encountered you’re the craziest one yet” he smirked  
“Or the stupidest” 

I continued with my rhythmic swaying, inching closer towards the exorcist with every small step. Thinking about it now with the way i'm walking and with the wide grin across my face, which showed off my fangs perfectly. I probably looked fit to play the part of a crazed psychopath who just murdered a few people on his way out of an insane asylum. 

“Iv never met a demon so delusional that he thinks he can imitate human emotion, did you think you were actually human? You were living a fake life hiding as a so-called half demon half human when in actual fact you’re just a monster. You shouldn’t even have been let to live as long as you have, your Satan’s bastard son, you’re trash YOU’RE A MISTAKE!” 

He just kept taunting me and my temper was past breaking point. My blue flames had turned a darker shade. Black wisps had started to appear and were curling around my body spinning around and around, creating some sort of barrier. I had grown thick black horns that stuck out of my head; they were also lit with black and bluish flames. Another change was that all my teeth were now pointed and razor sharp like some sort of animal, not to mention my nails were now long and pointed and had also turned black. They were perfect for ripping out someone’s internal organs.

“You called that other demon your mate eh, did you think if you and him were screwing each other you could be human”

“Shut the hell up you know nothing of me and Amaimon, you know nothing of our relationship” my voice was low and dripping with blood lust.

How dare he mention my Amaimon after what he has done, a- after he hurt my Amaimon

Truthfully I didn’t really know if Amaimon was truly dead, I only hope he isn’t, even if he appears to be. 

“Ha relationship, you call your disgusting sinful act a relationship. You’re really crazy aren’t you? If you think that two guys never mind two demons screwing counts as a relationship”  
He is going to die

I was going to kill him kill him KILL HIM

“Rin! Rin!” I stopped, startled. I raised my had ever so slightly and turned around to ware the sudden voice came from.

“Rin! PLEASE STOP!” my vision landed on a black haired boy. My smile dropped.

He- he was…

“Please…stop this-this isn’t you…Rin please stop”

There were tears running down his face 

“Rin”

Yukio please don’t cry

“What would father think”

F-father

“STAY OUT OF THIS”

“I CAN STOP HIM” Yukio screamed 

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS”

“PLEASE I'M HIS BROTHER”

“SO YOU’RE DEMON SCUM AS WELL THEN!”

“NO” 

What would father think…

 

3 Weeks and 5 days earlier 

 

This was not going well and it didn’t look like it was going to get better ether 

“Shura look i-“slamming her hand down onto the desk in front of me she was burning holes through me with the venomous stair she was giving.

“What the hell were you thinking missing this test”

“I can expl-“

“DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS WAS FOR YOUR WRITTEN GRADES”  
I stayed quit and looked down, all the while cursing that bastard demon Amaimon for all this trouble I was in.

“WELL!” I stayed silent 

“Do you know how much Yukio wanted you would pass this test, DO YOU! Do you know how much he wanted you to do well?”

Guilt was overwhelming me at the thought of Yukio looking down on me in disappointment, I really don’t like disappointing Yukio, I hate it when he’s upset I really don’t try to make him upset. It was all that bastards fault, god dam Amaimon. 

 

Amaimons POV

Hmmmm cookies, cookies, cookies or maybe toffee or caramel or chocolates……I can’t decide so I might as well get everything, hopefully after Rin receives as my wonderful gifts then he will fall in love with me quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing for days....


	9. Fulfilling desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar craze?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIce i got a beta from the next chapter on! quality for days
> 
> Thx ANekoForMe (Check out there account, they have a good RinXAmaimon fic)

Amaimons POV 

At the moment something important was happening, what? Well sweet picking of course. It was extremely important that I got the right things, so I need to concentrate, which was hard considering I was standing in a sweet filled environment. Oh how I loved sweets, I was just hoping Rin would appreciate all the hard work that I have been putting in these last few hours going around and collecting such wonderful delicacies for him.  
“E-Em s-sir, do y-you need a-any a-a-assistance”

I looked around to see the owner of the shop I was currently in whom I had been ignoring for the past hour, shaking and sniveling like the low level commoner scum he was, I could smell the disgusting stench of fear drip off him, he what a pathetic and dumb creature who could barely even be called a demon. I looked down on the demon with disgust riddled in my eyes.

“Go away if I needed your assistance then I would have asked for it” if looks could kill then the demon would be dead sprawled on the ground covered in his own blood and filth. I already knew the demon commoner had recognized me as soon as I entered the shop, it was a wise thing to learn to sense who was superior to yourself, I paid little attention to the shop keeper as he crept away, instead I was more occupied on the marvelous site before me. In front of me was an entire wall of jars and boxes, all filled with every sweet and chocolate imaginable. The shop may be run by filth but the shop itself was downright stunning. If I wasn’t a demon standing in the middle of hell then I would say I was in heaven. I spent around another hour in the shop before picking up the most expensive and exquisite chocolates I could find then walking towards the shops exit.

“S-sir y-you h-haven’t paid y-yet…” 

“What”

“y-you-“

“YOU WANT ME TO PAY!”

Glaring at the demon I let some of my blood lust ooze out, I watched as the sniveling commoner was reduced to his knees and lay shaking on the ground, he reminded me of a dog.

“N-n-n-no n-no no”

If I wasn’t in a rush to get back then I would have killed the demon but instead I left him stuttering and shaking on the floor, I really hate weak people. I really was happy Rin wasn’t pathetic like him, he had a loud mouth and I rebellious attitude, and oh how it was so fun playing with him. I as especially enjoying this new game at the moment, I really wanted to win the bet; I needed to make him mine, I need to make him more obedient. I just hoped I wasn’t getting too exited; would hate to break Rin before the game was over. 

Rin’s POV 

Tap… tap… tap… tap… tap… tap…. Tap… tap… tap… tap… Tap… tap… tap… tap… tap… tap…. Tap… tap… tap… tap…

“Em Shura”

“SHUT UP BRAT!"

Amaimon bastard this is your fault Stupid bastard.

Tap… tap… tap… tap… tap… tap…. Tap

Shura was sitting at the front of the classroom staring at me with looks that could kill, her long fingernails tapping repeatedly against the desk she was leaning over. It was after about an hour of lecturing and shouting that I was dragged into an empty classroom and the forced to sit here for so far about another hour. I just wondered how long she was going to keep this up, I mean things just weren’t going well for me, excluding the current situation I had missed an important test my brother was really wanting me to do well in, I was being harassed by an psychotic demon who’s overall goal was to fuck me, me who was as much as I hated to admit it basically his half-brother, then there’s also the fact I had begun questioning my sexuality AND I had been spanked…. which was really embarrassing. 

“Hey brat”

“Yes”

“I’m waiting” 

“Waiting for…”

“THE ACTUAL REASON WHY YOU MISSED CLASS!”

“I TOLD YOU I SLEPT IN!”

“YOU MISSED THREE AND A HALF HOURS OF CLASS”

“He-“  
“AND THE TEST”

“it wasn’t my fault”

“Then whose fault was it”

“It was Am-Hmmmm”

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from saying that bastards name, it wasn’t like I was protecting him it’s just if anyone confronted him then I don’t even know what he would say, something like” oh yeah I made Rin late, I was punishing him for not teaching me about human interaction” or some humiliating thing like that.

“It was..”

“I told you I slept in”

Shura slammed her hand down onto the desk, knocking a few pens and pencils onto the ground and making some cracks appear under her hand, she narrowed her eyes and was staring at me like she was trying to burn hole into my chest. I inwardly sighed, not daring to actually sigh in front of her in fear of death. This was going to be a long lunch.

Around 2 hours later 

Tired I was so tired; overall I had spent over 3 hours being interrogated by Shura, 3 hours! 

I had wasted so much time that there was no point even going back to class, all I wanted to do was go back to my room and sleep. I was walking down one of the academy’s stupidly long corridors, I had a headache and I basically hated the world and everything in it. The academy’s stupidly long corridors where pissing me off. I mean why make corridors so long that it actually takes out long periods of your life to walk down one, and why did everything look the same. It takes weeks even months to remember ware each corridor takes you, it’s like a complete sadist built this place.

Suddenly while stepping around a corner identical to the next a pink glittery puff of smoke burst from no ware to reveal the very sadistic demon asshole that created this stupid academy. 

“Well hello Rin”

I scowled at the brightly dressed clown in front of me.

“What do you want Mephisto”

“I just thought I would drop by and see how you were doing,, nothing more”

“….”

“So how did you and Amaimon get on, im sure you two had lots of fun”

“You asshole!”

The clown smirked. His face looked that of smugness, it took every piece of self-control in my entire body not to go wipe that look off his face, although in the back of my mind I knew at my current power level I would never be able to beat him. The thought pissed me off even more.

“So i'm guessing you and little brother did have lots of fun”

I growled and my mood was dampened even more 

“Shut up! It’s your fault that Amaimon has gotten it into his head that me and him are in some kind of messed up relationship” 

“Now now Rin”

“NO! YOU LISTEN, GO TELL THAT IDIOT TO LEAVE ME ALONE IT’S YOUR FAULT HIS IS HAPPENING”

“My fault” he said in an fake offended tone “really I have no idea what you are talking about, you really should accuse people in such a manner Rin its very bad mannered” 

“Don’t act all innocent Mephisto”

Mephisto only laughed “ really now you should watch what you’re saying, if you keep acting the way you are I might begin to question why your acting so annoyed about thins” the bastard was making fun of me “ maybe your so annoyed because-“  
My body acted on its own as I flung myself forward and threw a half-hearted punch towards Mephisto, who in turn dodged easily to the right, causing me to stumble forward only catching myself. I quickly turned around mu face flushed with annoyance and humiliation at the pathetic act I just attempted and miserably failed at. 

“Just sort him out” I snapped before turning around and taking off down the stupidly long corridor ahead of me, heading towards my room.

Yukio’s POV 

I was running, breathing hard I followed the loud ear shattering screech that was echoing down the dark alleyway I was running through. I turned a corner and continued to run down the dark path that certainly lead to the creature I was hunting. Rain was pouring down, my glasses were steamed up and dots of rain blurred my visions, although I ignored that and kept on running, my feet splashing the large puddles that were threatening to flood the alley. I was coming to the end of the alley when I heard another shriek, I slowed slightly, fear rising in my chest as I felt a wave of blood lust coming my direction. I skidded to a halt as I came to the end of the path grabbing onto the wall beside me for support from the slippery ground, as I looked up and tensed as I saw the creature in front of me, it was a ghoul. A misshapen and hideous monster, it was over three times the size of a regular person it towered over me with a repulsive glare. It had long black stringy hair that hung down, sticking to its inhumanly disfigured body. Its body being pale Wight with bits of bone and flesh sticking out of its stomach, ribs and legs, although what was more disturbing was its black empty eye sockets which had a disgusting dark reddish black liquid dripping from them down onto its face and sharp razor like teeth. I really couldn’t help but wonder why creatures like this even existed, they had no purpose but to cause harm and maim others, if only things like this didn’t exist then everything would be better.  
I pulled out my gun from my side pocket, its cold metallic feel felt heavy in my hands; I aimed it at the creature waiting for a good opportunity. It spotted me, its body twisted and its head turned to the side in a sickening angle, its jaw opened wide revealing a dozens of jagged fangs, all black and oozing with blood a black sticky substance, I shot three rounds at its head with all three hitting head on. The creature screamed in rage as black goo sprayed from its new wounds, it suddenly charged forward headed directly towards me, its teeth and claws ready to rip me to shreds if I was unlucky enough to be caught by it. Shifting quickly to the right I dodged the creature by an inch, falling I rolled over and down onto the hard concrete, water soaking me as I stumbled and got back onto my feet. 

I ran forward, heading past ware the creature previously was. Yet again another screech from behind me made me speed up my pace, my heart was racing and my breathing was erratic but all in all I was staying as calm as I could in the current situation. I looked ahead of me; another corner was coming up as soon as I reached it I turned to look at the creature, which was half running half limping towards me. I held up my gun and slowed my breathing, pulling out an vile of holy water I threw it at the creature, causing it to slow when the liquid touched and burned its skin, taking advantage of the moment I shot it, again and again until all my bullets were done, the demon screamed and howled as its body melted away and disintegrated its remains were being washed away by the large river of rain streaming through the alley, there was too much damage for it to heal or even attempt to save itself, slowly the howls stopped and as I watched the creature slowly die I mentally kicked myself as I knew I really could have handled that better, I just couldn’t stop worrying about Rin. I was wondering if he had done ok in the test today, I really hoped he had.

I hated to think badly of him but I just have this nagging feeling that something bad was happening although I just brushed it off as me just worrying way too much. I sighed stepping over the very little remains of the demon and walked down the alleyway. I had a bad feeling. 

Rin’s POV /p>

Finally I had arrived outside my room, after stupidly taking a wrong turn down one of the corridors I ended up getting lost and ended up at the front of the academy, I really had got no idea how that happened but I blame Mephisto for making me lose my way, I mean I can’t help getting pissed off at him when he’s so annoying all the time and really I was trying to get Amaimon out of my head, I have been thinking about him nonstop since last night and don’t know why. All I wanted was to go and relax in my room and have a nice sleep, was that too much to ask?  


“What the hell?”

Amaimons POV

[10 minutes before entering Rin’s room]

I was back in the academy after I had just spent the best part of 6 hours collecting the best sweets I could find, and now I was in the process of putting all of them in his room, it really had taken a long time to get everything and maybe just maybe I had gotten a little carried away, but still if it meant that Rin would fall in love with me then so be it. Anyway I had be reading more on human interaction and I think Rin was really going to like what I had in store for him.

XXX Rin’s POV XXX

I starred shocked at the dramatic change to my room. There was no way this could be happening right? Instead of a plain messy room filled with paper and rubbish, there was a brightly colored room filled with sweets and large boxes with pretty bows….THAT BASTARD AMAIMON! I dropped my bag onto the floor and walked into the room, careful not to step on anything; it would be a nightmare to clean up crushed chocolate from the carpet. I growled in anger at the sight, the bright flamboyant colors were giving me a headache. The bed, desk and most of the dam floor was covered! 

I looked over at the desk, in the middle of the mess of colour was a letter, or what appeared to be a letter. Shuffling forward and reaching out o grad the letter, I hear a crumpling and looked down to find I had stepped on a box, swearing profoundly I stepped back and my foot crushed another box this time a sticky (most likely) chocolate substance squirted out from the side in turn causing me to slip and fall, landing with a thump on the chocolate box covered ground. I lay there for a few seconds before hearing a rustle of wrapping and a huge pile of paper and chocolate fell down upon me, covering most of my body in stacks of rainbow annoyances.

“Fucking hell!” I sighed to myself and laid my head back, closing my eyes for a few seconds that felt like an eternity, before lifting myself back up and onto my feet, crushing lots of boxes. Looking down I saw the letter addressed to me lying in the large pile. I picked it up, examining the fancy lettering before turning it around and opening the letter which had a red wax seal on the back. Inside was a fancy cards with what I thing was hand written black ink lettering.  
It read as such.

Dear Rin  
I went and got you all these sweets from Gehenna; I think you should enjoy them as they are the highest of quality.  
Do you love me now?  
From Amaimon X X X 

 

“I FUCKING NEW IT WAS HIM!”  
I crumpled up the letter and threw it away. Stomping across the room kicking boxes out the way as I walked, I threw all the stuff off my bed and lay down. Too tiered and pissed off at everything to care I fell asleep.

“Hmmmm” I groaned, my vision blighted and blurred as I awoke from sleep, sitting up and rubbing my eyes I instantly wished I could go back to sleep. Sighing for about the hundredth time that day I realized I was really hungry as my stomach rumbled, I hadn’t had anything to eat since yesterday. I looked around. I couldn’t be bothered cooking and I couldn’t be arsed getting up and buying something so …. I had chocolate. Better than nothing. I bent over and picked up the first box that caught my attention, a shimmering blue one with a green ribbon. Untying the ribbon I let it fall onto the bed sheets, I opened the box lid to fix about a dozen seemingly plain chocolates. They didn’t look anything special at all. Picking one up I put it into my mouth and…

Amaimons POV 

Tap… tap… tap… tap… tap… tap…. Tap… tap… tap… tap… Tap… tap… tap… – BANG!

“Amaimon” I looked up at brother who had just rather loudly slammed down his paper stack, he had a somewhat agitated look on his face.

“yes brother” I said before swallowing down yet another handful of sweets.

“will you please stop making noise”

“Hmmmm” I shoved another pile of sweets in my mouth.

“Why don’t you go do something?”

“Like what”

“Why don’t you go see Rin, you two have been close lately”

“Ok"

I got up and skipped out of brothers offices; I wondered how Rin was liking my present?

Rin’s POV

Heaven, I was I heaven. These chocolates were amazing; they were like…the most delicious thing ever. I just kept eating them until I looked down and realized I had eaten every chocolate in the box, I actually panicked slightly that I had run out of these little pieces of heaven until I realized I wasn’t going to run out of chocolate anytime soon. Bending down I grabbed another box of the mountain on the floor. Another box won’t do any harm. I opened the box up; its bright red wrapper fell to the floor. Inside revealed yet more chocolate, I smiled and picked one up, popping it in my mouth and enjoying the overwhelming sweetness.

“mmmmm”

I took another chocolate and another and another

“Oh Rin? You look like you’re really enjoying the sweets I got you”

My head shot up at hearing the voice I knew so well, Amaimon! He was sitting on my desk, a playful smile on his face, I jerked forward, the chocolate that had been on my lap fell to the side as I went to get of the bed, only to be knocked down by Amaimon who moved faster than I could register. He pushed me flat onto my back. Grabbing my wrists he held them tightly, pinning me down to the bed while leaning over me and sitting on my stomach. I felt a spike of pain at the force in which I was held in place. He was leaning over me, staring at me with excitement. Breathing hard I just stared back at him. A few deathly silent moments idled by as he tilted his head, looking to the side at the chocolates which had fallen the side of the bed.

“No shouting or smart remarks Rin?” he questioned mockingly 

I opened my mouth in protest but was stopped as Amaimon let go of one of my wrists and picked up one of the fallen chocolates, stuffing it into my mouth, forcing my jaw closed with his free hand and making me eat it. I moaned as he put a few off his fingers into my mouth, holding onto my tongue as he licked his lips and smiled.

“They must taste really nice Rin, you must have expensive tastes”

I tried to move my free hand but my wrist was captured by Amaimons elbow. Both my arms were trapped as he held them down with one of his arms while he violated my mouth with his free hand. Leaning in close so that he was only inches away from me I felt a weird tingling sensation crawl threw me. 

“Do you know what these chocolates are called hm? There called ketsueki chokoréto, translated as blood chocolate”

My eyes widened, and his smile mocked me.

“yes Rin blood chocolate, there made from real human blood, and are the finest and most expensive chocolates in Gehenna, there only made from the most finest human blood, and take years to make and perfect, some have killed to get their hands on such a delicacy, a single box cost more than mostly anything in this dump of a place you live in Rin, are you still enjoying them?” he pushed his fingers deeper into my mouth, before taking them out slowly one by one and picking up more chocolate’s to yet again force into my mouth “ that’s right Rin make sure too enjoy every bit “

I couldn’t help but moan as he continued to work his fingers around my mouth, the chocolate was still amazing even though I just learned the fact that they were made from human blood, I wanted more. I wanted more of them more, more, more, more. Amaimon pulled his fingers out, they were dripping with Saliva. I continued enjoying the flavor but something crucial felt missing now, the enjoyment seemed less. I finished the remaining chocolate in my mouth and sadly a feeling of emptiness filled me. I wanted more, I needed more. More what? Chocolates? , Amaimon ? , Both?. My mind felt hazy.

“mmmmh A-a-amimon…m-more…more”

He laughed, picking up the remainder of the chocolates and looked down staring down right at me, before squeezing his hand closed and crushed them in his hand, causing the wonderfully delightful chocolate to cover and melt in his hand. He gave me a devious smile that made a chill go up my spine. He put his hand down close to my mouth.

“More Rin” he purred “you must really like these to ask for more” a smirk crossed his lips “if you want more, then lick” 

My mouth watered, I wanted the taste of those wonderful chocolates in my mouth, and even more disturbingly I wanted to feel his fingers violate me. I lifted my head up and took his fingers in, licking and sucking at his dripping chocolate fingers, my tongue wrapping around his digits, devouring every inch of the sweet substance I could find. When his fingers were clean I took them out of my mouth, looking up at him my face flushed crimson with humiliation but for some reason I didn’t care that much. I felt like I was floating in a strange kind of ecstasy. As I was lost in thought I didn’t realize as the green hired demons hand crept down to my hips, his fingers sneaking down past my jeans and onto my crotch. I gasped when I felt him touch my dick threw my underwear .Only a thin layer of fabric separating us. 

“W-what the hell!” 

“Rin do you think I would really wait 3 weeks to screw you” he was so close to me, our lips were so close to connecting, his voice lowered to that of a whisper “ I have been reading up on human interaction, I’ve learned a few things that I think you will really  
like”

He pulled his hand out my jeans and yanked off his striped tie, proceeding to then wrap it around my wrists, while still forcing my hands in place. Why was I always being tied up? I started to struggle slightly, feeling a wave of protest nudging at me. I continued to struggle until he pressed his lisp to mine; it was a rough, almost passionate kiss that gave me shivers. I barley registered the fact that my hands and lower arms were now tightly secured. The kiss broke but Amaimon didn’t stop in his persistence. He kissed, nipped and licked my throat working his way down to my shoulder, not stopping for a second as he continued to suck and kiss the top of my chest. My breathing was fast and I tried and failed to stop the rising feeling of excitement in my cheat as I watched Amaimon stop and suck on a single part of my neck. A startled noise caught in my throat at the sudden feeling of pressure. I jolted as I realized what he was doing but I was kept firmly in place. A moan escaped my lips; as the demon ripped of my top, the material shredding like it was paper, leaving my bare exposed chest open for him to explore. He sat up slightly looking down at me.

 

“Rin what an amazing display, your face is so red and flushed and your protests are so cute, if I had known doing this with you would be so fun then I would have done it a long time ago, this interaction you humans do is just so fun”  
His voice seemed breathless and frantic, a lustful look in his eyes told me that there wasn’t much I could do or say to stop him…..did I want to stop him? I already missed his touches, the feeling of his tongue against my skin, why did I want this?  
I looked at him; he was looking at me like he was waiting for something, anything. So I gave him a sentence. My voice quit, a whisper filled with need and want.

“Amaimon I want you…please”

His blue eyes widened possessing what I had just said before reaching down and grabbing my hair, pulling me up and attacking my lips, his tongue inside my mouth entwining with my own, his sharp teeth cut my lips and bloody filled my mouth, dripping down my chin and neck and down to my chest, Amaimon was quick to start sucking the slightly alarming amount of blood dripping from my mouth, licking down my neck and chest. Blood had smeared on my mouth, chin and for some reason a lot of my shoulders and the top of my chest, I felt like I was acting so brutal and savage. I know this wasn’t how things went traditionally, but I suppose I was doing this with a psychopathic demon and well I was a half demon. I probably wouldn’t stand for this if I was fully human but I wasn’t full human was I. maybe I was more demon than I thought I was?.

Lifting my tied arms up and wrapping them around his neck, helping to bring us closer. Our body’s rubbing together, his knee rubbing against my crotch. Letting go of me, I unwrapped my hands from his neck and watched as the lustful demon striped away his cloth, yanking at my jeans to come off as well. I tried myself to help get off the inferno piece of clothing that now was stopping me from being fucked like threw was no tomorrow.

“Hurry”

And like that my jeans were off, abandoned to the side along with my shredded top and most of the demon kings clothing. My eyes examined the pale slightly toned body pressing against mine. It was slightly annoying that looking at my body, I wasn’t in as good shape as his. This was something I had never worried about till now but for some reason I had started to feel a little self-conscious of my body and I had started to compare mine and his, although that wasn’t my main concern. I was so sure I was straight my entire life up and till now but…. After this I don’t think I will have the same preferences. All this time I thought I had a thing for shime, a crush or something, but now i'm thinking maybe I felt just felt really protective of her,nothing more. I didn’t feel…like this towards her, the way I feel right now with Amaimon was a whole lot different than what I could ever feel with her.

Warm arms wrapped around my waste, strong hands slid down my thighs, holding tightly onto my legs before pulling down my underwear and grabbing my dick.  
“A-Amaimon w-“  
“Who knew you could be so obedient Rin”

He started to move his hand, pumping my dick.

“Your becoming so hard now”

It was true my erection was throbbing, pre-cum was dripping from the tip.

“s-stop i'm gonna-“  
I felt a warm pressure build in my stomach as I started to reach my climax

“Rin your going to come so soon?” I looked up at the gazing eyes scanning my naked body.

“A-“  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

My eyes darted to the door, and the demon kings hand stopped moving.

“R-Rin are y-you in th-there, it-it’s me shime can i-I come in?”

………shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah......editing is better now


	10. Giving into temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is enjoy.

Seconds ticked by agonizingly slow. The room seemed to freeze and stand still; my breath seemed to be the only audible thing as I struggled to control my shaking breath. 

“R-Rin hello”

“shimie…”

I looked up at Amaimon, at his unclothed sweating body pressed agenised mine. He turned his attention away from the door and back to me, his eyes boring into mine. Like mine his breathing was heavy, even more frantic than mine. 

“R-Rin I’m coming in ok”

I heard to door knob begin to turn, I quickly turned my attention back to the door.

“STOP DON’T COME IN” 

I quickly found my voice but I sounded frantic

“R-Rin w-what’s wrong, w-why c-cant I come in”

I felt Amaimon pushing agenised me, his lips coming to my neck. He started sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin, his hand creeping down back to my hard dick.

“S-stop” I half whispered half moaned into his ear 

“R-Rin what’s wrong”

“NOTHI-hmmmmm” 

Amaimon started to pump my hard erection, squeezing the base and shaft making waves of pleasure run up my spine, I tried to keep my voice down as I really didn’t want to let shimie to hear my rising moans.

“ R-RIN what’s wrong”

“I-ITS NOTHING, JUST…I NEED SOME TIME ALONE”

My erection was getting harder and more pre-cum was spilling from the tip as I started to reach my climax, I just wanted shimie to leave.

“Are y-you ok R-Rin”

“I-IM FINE” 

I could feel the building pressure until I felt like I was going to explode, so close I was so close.

“But R-“

“JUST GO AWAY”

There was a muffling sound and I could hear shimie shuffling at the door, I felt bad but I couldn’t be caught like this, especially when I was enjoying this so much. How humiliating. 

“o-ok b-by” I could hear her move away from the door and her quit footsteps, then silence. I felt guilty for shouting at her; she hadn’t done anything wrong except for interrupting a private moment between me and one of my enemy’s. But the guilt was quickly forgotten as I was pulled into a strong embrace by the green haired demon above me. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his lips were rested one my pale stomach, littering my stomach with soft fluffy touches. I gasped at he passed over a sensitive spot on my abdomen, I saw him smirk before he started to suck and lick the spot that was now driving me crazy.

“mmmhm a-amai-mmmon……don’t…st-op”

The spot was tingling and it tickled slightly, where the hell did he learn to be so good at this type of thing? He didn’t even know what sex was till a few days ago. My mind was hazy until I felt a sharp pain pierce the side of my stomach, I looked down to see Amaimon had bitten me, his sharp fangs were sunken into my skin and his mouth was covering where he had bitten. I let out a startled sound as he begun to suck on the bite. Crimson blood was dripping from his mouth as he sucked. I lay shocked at having my blood being drained by him. Was he a fucking vampire or something? I tried to shift but was held down by his strong arms, his jaw tightened and the sucking became more hard and violent as he held me down. I felt helpless but I couldn’t help but love every second. The thought about what Yukio would think if he ever knew about this crossed my mind and I felt ashamed. The pressure stopped and Amaimon looked up and our eyes met, his mouth was slightly parted showing his blood covered fangs, blood also covered his chin and part of his neck as it dripped down further. He licked his lips and bent up kissing me roughly, an overwhelming taste of iron was in my mouth mixed with the sweet taste of his lips. 

“What the hell! You bit me!”

He looked at me with exited eyes, tilting his head.

“Didn’t you know Rin, demons love to drink blood. You should understand since you loved those chocolates so much, I couldn’t resist having a taste of you Rin” his green eyes looked glossy and aroused “you taste so sweet Rin” he whispered into my ear “even better than any sweet I have ever tasted, I think I might be addicted” 

My face flushed as he steadily put his hands on my hips and lifted them up onto his thighs.

“I can’t wait any longer Rin, im going to make you mine” 

“wait wait!” I said as I started to panic slightly now I was thinking more clearly

“I’m meant to prepare you aren’t I…but…..”

I looked to see his own dick pressed agenised mine, now looking at it was…big. Really really big, in fact it was too big. Amaimon began to lower his dick down towards my back entrance.

“I want to put it in now” 

I felt the tip of his hard erection touch my asshole, my breathing began to increase

“y-you can’t just put it in, you need to prepare me or something”

“I think im meant to but…I’d prefer to just put it in, I want you make you mine right now so that you fall in love with me”

He began to push his dick forward and began to push into my ass.

“W-wait”

I felt Amaimon put his hands on my ass cheeks as he continued pushing into me, his dick was covered in pre-cum so at least there was some lubrication, not to mention I was already wet from arousal. 

“Don’t your way too big” 

He pushed in further and I felt a pain tear threw me, like I was being ripped open from the inside. 

“it’s half way in Rin”

“aaaah w-wait” 

He was pushing in further and I felt a sting hit my insides and suddenly it was a lot wetter down there, what was happening.

 

Amaimons POV  
I don’t know how this happened, all that was meant to happen was that I would get Rin to have sex with me and then he would fall in love with me and that was it, I wasn’t to actually develop…feelings or what I think are feelings….I’ve never actually felt feelings before but I think this is what is happening now, it was so sudden. I was just teasing Rin like I always do, except this time I had an actual goal. Maybe it was because he was half human that this was so different, this wasn’t how demons interacted with each other, not usually anyway. This had too much emotion in it, too much feeling. I just felt this twinge in my chest, as I was looking down at his half naked body, so slender and pale. His eyes were gleaming with such a stunning ocean blue, they were so full of the emotions humans possessed that demons barley felt Lust, hatred, embarrassment, confusion. All of which were staring at me through him. His cheeks were flushed bright red and a beautiful helpless look lingered over his face. I couldn’t help but fell this weird attraction to him as I was pinning him down underneath me entirely at my mercy. How did I end up like this?

Rin’s POV

I felt an intense wave of pain as my insides were pushed open my Amaimons large manhood. I arched my back at the shock of the foreign object that had entered me. Amaimons hands were griped tight on my hips holding me steady as my choked breath’s echoed through the room.

“a-amma-aaaahhh”

“Dose it hurt Rin, it feels so good inside you” he paused as he took a shaky breath of his own “I can believe I’ve not done this before, how long have I stayed in this place? This is better than anything I’ve even done here”  
He started to move back, piercing pain rattled through me, I let out a startled moan. I really couldn’t take this, it was too much. Suddenly Amaimon pulled his entire length out.

“A-maimon wait..don-aaaaaaaaaah”

He slammed his dick back in, making me see stars; he started to thrust mercilessly into my virgin ass. I could feel blood running down my thighs. My stomach hurt but as the thrusts continued I felt drops of pleasure mixed in with the blood socked pain I was feeling. The demon on top of me continued his brutal movements, he was so rough and I hated to admit how much I loved this, the pain and the pleasure I loved it so much. Ragged breaths and the sound of slapping skin filled the room; the bed was creaking as our sweating body’s moved together in a brutal confusion.

“ahhmha..ma..amamaaahh…d-don’t..don’t stop”

Amaimon complied taking one of his hands of my waist and grabbing a fist full of my hair, leaning down so our bodies were completely pressed together, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms wrapped around his back, he picked up speed and his movements became more fast and harder than I thought was possible. Pulling at my hair he put his mouth on mine, I greedily accepted him with my tough around his. I could taste my blood on his lips as his fangs cut my tongue , I could feel as my own teeth clashed agenised his, I bit his lips and more blood filled my mouth I could feel as the blood soaked my mouth and throat , I swallowed the…amazing crimson liquid, why was it amazing? It was blood, I don’t know but I just loved it the taste was luxuries, I could hear Amaimon moan though our kiss yanking my hair back and breaking our mouths apart, he bit my neck and I screamed out dragging my nails down his back. He released his bite and hissed in pain. I could feel pressure building in my lower stomach, im guessing Amaimon felt something as well as he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled his dick out of me, slamming my back agenised the wall behind me. My body comfortably wrapping around him as he stuck his entire length back in my already abused hole without mercy. He went back to his assault pressing me up agenised the wall our foreheads pressed together.

“Rin this felling….it’s so hot..I think im gona come” his voice was raspy and so unlick his normal childlike tone he normally used. 

I could feel the pressure that was building rapidly in my body reach its breaking point, with Amaimon not stopping his continuous thrust my vision turned Wight, I screamed out his name my sharp nails dragged down his shoulders, I arched my back at an inhuman angle. Never before had I felt something like this, this pleasure was so….amazing. as I floated in a blaze of ecstasy I felt Amaimons movements as he rode out a few final thrusts before he grunted and a feeling a warm pressure fill my stomach.  
I hazily looked down, what a lude sight, we both slipped down off the wall and back onto the bed, getting into a naturally comfortable position so we could enjoy this new feeling we had never experienced before.

“d-do you love me now Rin?” Amaimons hoarse voice echoed in my ears, I didn’t answer as my mind hazed into a blackness.

Narrators POV

Hollow footsteps echoed down the cold marble floor, a tense aura suffocating the unknown location. A mumbling of voices scattered in the dark, only a circle of light in the centre of the room stopped the area seeping into a black void. The footsteps continued though the dark until a tall man walked out from the shadows, the voices that lingered in the room stopped as watchful eyes looked down on this man’s appearance. The figure stopped in the centre of the light. His large looming body cast a shadow over the little light, his voice boomed out through the room, its echo reaching every wall.

“Il Grigori , supremo consiglieri della Vera Croce dell'Ordine sono onorato che mi hai chiamato qui per questo sacro tempio. Chiedo a voi , perché sono stato chiamato qui”

(Translation)

“The Grigori, Supreme Advisers of the True Cross Order I am honored that you have called me here to this holy temple. I ask of you, why I have been called here.”

The man spoke in Old Italian, his voice was deep and threatening. Moments passed as the man’s question was left unintended.

“We ask you here today, holy knight of god that you take a mission from our request”  
“qual è la missione di cui parli?”

(Translation)

“What is the mission you speak of?”

“I believe you have heard of the news from the true cross orders japan branch?”

" Vuoi dire la minaccia diabolica che ha abbandonato il nostro ordine?”

(Translation)

“Do you mean the unholy threat that has forsaken our order?”

Another pause broke the conversation, as if at any moment the wrong thing said could mean devastation.

“Yes is as you speak, we are talking about the uncovered truth that the bastard son of Satan is alive and……is at the moment residing in the true cross academy,”

An audible grown came from the man.

“Vuoi dire che il Acadamy in cui il demone risiede Mephisto Pheles”

(Translation)

“You mean the academy where the demon Mephisto Pheles resides”

“correct, we have called you here today as we ask that you go to the academy and monitor the bastard son of Satan’s activity’s, we have let him off once and now believe we have made a mistake. Although there are possibility’s that could be done with the demon we believe his existence is too much of a threat to be able to live. We want you to check his every movement and if you find anything that could count as un-loyal or a threat the order then we give you full permission and authority to do everything necessary in you power to kill the bastard son of Satan who threaten the orders existence”

"Accetto questa missione e si svolge in Giappone immediatamente "

(Translation)

“I accept this mission and shall proceed to japan immediately”

The man turned and proceeded to walk out the room, his footstep echoing as heavily as they did when he entered, he disappeared through the darkness’ burning hatred in his eyes


	11. Becoming a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is a Dangerous thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok First thanks to my beta ANekoForMe, she's great.  
> Any idea or suggestions or even criticisms you have for the fic, then just comment it helps and stuff

**Shiemi's  POV**

I feel like I have done something wrong…. I think I made Rin mad at me; I only wanted to talk to him for a bit. I mean he did miss the exam we were supposed to do, I expected Rin to be late but not actually miss the entire thing. I think someone was in Rin’s room with him….although he said he was Alone, I don’t know. He’s been acting suspicious recently. I’m going to try find out what’s wrong with Rin…that way I can help.

**Yukio’s POV**

The mission I had been sent on was a group mission compiled with other high skilled exorcists to deal with an overrun area full of unwanted demon activity. We were supposed to deal with all demons we came across. This mission was exceedingly hard, not because it was difficult to exterminate the creatures but because of the sheer amount of them.  It really was tiring, as soon as I finished with one another came along to  take its place. Although luckily our team had managed to push back the overwhelming amounts that were coming at us. I had believed that it would take around 2 weeks to sort this out, although I think I might be finished with this mission by the end of the week. I really hoped Rin was doing ok; I have had this bad feeling ever since yesterday. I don’t know what it is, it’s kind of like a gut feeling, but I just feeling like Rin is doing something dangerous, I'm probably just being paranoid, but....

**Amaimon's POV**

My eyes flickered open, I was wondering where I was; I was staring into a white pillow, a warm presence pressed against me. Looking down I realized that a naked Rin was pressed against my own cloth-less body, his steady breath was all that was heard in the silent room. I stayed quit as I watched his chest rise up and down, his messy black hair sticking up and to the sides framing his…Beautiful face…That’s what he looked like right? Beautiful. Did this mean I won the bet?  Does he love me now?   From what I know humans only have sexual intercourse when they love each other….  But Rin was only half demon and I'm not human at all so…. Although Rin dose always seem to openly express his every emotion, very human like. I looked down at Rin again, I don’t know why but I seem to be instinctively going over every feature of the body before me, from the blankets wrapped around his feet almost but not just covering his decently sized manhood.  The dried streaks of blood and cum down his legs and thighs. Drops of crimson splatted down his chest and neck, although there was a larger quantity of blood on his neck which had dribbled down from his mouth which was slightly parted reveling sharp jagged fangs which I'm sure were never like that before.   I could see his fangs had blood on them, not surprising as the rest of his mouth and chin were also covered.  What a marvelous sight it was.   I don’t know if I felt proud or happy or both.   It seemed Rin was bringing out these weird emotions in me that a demon such as me shouldn’t have.  I was happy that Rin looked so… Demonic.   He looked rugged and rough, yet so adorable at the same time.   I was proud that he finally was coming away from his human side.  As I was looking down Rin’s eyes flickered, I decided that I should leave before he wakes up. I carefully got off the bed, making sure to not disturb Rin as I moved my body way from his.  Stepping onto a small patch of floor not covered in the delicious boxes of chocolates that I had gotten the sleeping teenager,  I quickly grabbed my clothes and hoped into the bathroom,  getting dressed I was able to look at my own appearance. I too had blood around my mouth and chin where I had tasted Rin’s blood. I didn’t see any noticeable marks on the front of my body but turning a little to see my back I noticed long red scratch marks dragged down the length of my shoulders and back.  There were dozens of them all of which looked sore and red with crimson red blood covering the scratched entirely and well basically my entire back was a blooded mess.   Rin really was violent at times.  All the other examples of sex I had found “online” hadn’t really gone like this.   Of course in the videos I watched there was a lot of shouting and moaning and I still can’t tell if the humans were enjoying themselves or not.   Last night was definitely enjoyable I mean it was something I have never felt before, it’s weird.    I never thought that I would get to feel a new kind of pleasure, I thought killing and eating sweets were the only kinds of pleasure you could get, seems I was wrong.   I don’t ever remember human intercourse being this violent though, not that I mind, the videos seemed interesting enough but a bit plain in my own opinion.   There was this thing called bondage or S&N or was it S&M…, whatever but there wasn’t as much blood.  Although really, what me and Rin had done couldn’t be counted as human sex, could it?   We were both demons…  Even if Rin denied he was one.

**RIN’S POV**

It was dark; the space around me is hazy although I feel like there is someone else close-

Riiin…oh Riiiiin…..

A voice purred, I looked to see that the space before me was clear, in front of me was a half-naked Amaimon, the only clothe present on his….toned body were a pair of green boxer shorts which looked….well….i would say great on him..but….

Oh Riiin are you ignoring me? Hmmmm....

His voice purred lazily once again, he was leaning over me his hands were my sides. For some reason I was fully dressed in my school uniform.

“Wha-“

Shhhhhhhhhh…..

His finger pressed against my lips…I started to feel hot, my chest was tightening, so were my trousers.  The demon king looked at me with a very seductive stare, his emerald eyes looked like they were begging to do some unspeakable things to me. He smirked; his fangs revelled slightly as he bent down and whispered into my ear

Riiiiin…….Wake up

My eyes opened as I shot up from my bed and instantly regretted the decision.

“Owwwwwww..ah..haaaa..aaaaaoowch…ow..ow.oow..ow.”

My entire body hurt like hell, my ass felt like it was on fire and my back ached like…ow….I don’t even know. I was trying to piece together my actions, why did my body hurt so much? What happened again? I moved my head around to look at, well whatever I could. From what I can see there is blood on the walls, streaks dripped down what looked like scratch marks beside what looked like circular patch of blood surrounded with…hand prints? What? I rested my head back down and raised my hand up.  Curling up my fingers, and stretching them out I held my breath slightly at the sight. My hands were covered with blood, although it wasn’t that which was bothering me, my nails….I say nails. What used to be my nails were replaced with long sharp black claws. They looked. Inhuman, I vaguely remember Mephisto and Amaimon having the same looking claws, nails…whatever. Wait…Amaimon…..he…..I steadied my hands on the bed and very slowly raised myself up. I was naked, my cloths discarded to the side, I studied the complete state of my room. Cloth, blood, CHOCOLATE BOX’S…..EVERYWHERE!  How was I going to clean all this mess up! How will I hide this from Yukio, from everyone….how had this happened anyway….wha-……I’m naked…sore back…sore ass……blood…..clothes…..all of  them mine?....I don’t remember ever wearing or owning a green tie…….a green tie…green…tie…Amaimon…wear’s…a…green…tie….oh fuck.

Amaimon’s POV

Oh dam….I forgot my tie in Rin’s room

**Rin’s POV**

I remember now…last night… we…slept. Together…no no no no no no no…it didn’t happen. It didn’t….

“You taste so sweet Rin”

 “I think I might be addicted”

“I can’t wait any longer Rin, I'm going to make you mine”

“Do you love me now Rin?”

What have I done? I had sex with Amaimon, I remember. I mean it was, bad? No I think I actually enjoyed it, as much as I hate to admit it. I mean I gave my virginity to him. That’s weird to think, I'm not a virgin anymore. I can’t believe it, no no no I didn’t actually, I did.

I groaned as I shifted uncomfortably up to a sitting more like very slouched position, I learned my back against  the wall, blood probably smudging onto my back although I doubt that would make a difference as everywhere was covered in blood. I should be more freaked out about this, I should but I'm not. I licked my lips; I can taste blood and a sweet chocolaty taste on my lips. I groaned and closed my eyes, putting my head back slightly. After a few minutes of silence I opened my eyes slightly, slowly realized I should probably get off my bed and out of the pile of melted bloody chocolate I was currently lying in. Slowly, very very slowly, I got up off the bed. Sliding my feet from the covers to the floor, my feet brushing against a few boxes. I moved them so I could stand on the no-box area on the floor, getting up I winced as my back ached from the movements. After Several minutes of awkward groans and lots of regrets. A cold shiver ran through my body, as I realized I was still completely naked with my pride and joy showing off to the world. I slowly stepped across the floor, dodging box corners and clothing items, spotting Amaimon's tie I looked down at my wrists, dark blue, purple almost blackish bruises surrounding my wrists and also my upper arms. Getting to the bathroom door as I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I looked…the only way to describe myself was inhuman. Sharp fangs peeked out from my slightly parted lips, my hair was messy and sticking in every different direction, my eyes were wide and rimmed with what looked like very dark grey bags making me look like I had stayed up straight for an entire week living on noting but energy drinks. Blood covered my cheeks, chin, neck, chest and various other parts of my arms, stomach, legs and thighs. Bite marks covered my neck and large bruises covered most of my upper body and several parts of my legs where the hand shaped bruises mixed with the many scratches really did look extremely obvious, if anyone saw any of these then it would be awkwardly obvious as to why they were there. Overall I looked....insane I looked like a homicidal lunatic, mass murdering demonic insane person. I didn’t even look at the state of my back before shuffling over to the shower, noticing the hand prints and blood specs already present around the bathroom as I stepped in the shower. Seems like Amaimon has already been here and left, bastard.

**Bon’s POV**

There are times in life when you see or hear horrible things that should never have been, some things you should never go into that can cause bad things. I kept playing the memory over and over again; just to make sure I seen it right. I really don’t know if I did. Maybe I heard it wrong, maybe it was someone else. I was wracking my brain, but I don’t know. Is Rin really gay and into some kind of bondage thing?

The night before

What the hell does Rin think he’s doing, skipping class? He is never going to be an Exorcist is he insists on acting like an idiot and doing whatever he wants. At least the rest of us put in the effort, talking all big about defeating Satan but puts in nothing towards it and thinks his brute strength will be able to get him through everything. It’s like he doesn’t get that you need skill and knowledge as well as strength to be a good Exorcist. What an idiot. I don’t even have the time to think about him, I need to continue to study.

I was in one of the many identical corridors in the grand Academy. Walking down a hallway with several big doors lying identically across from each, all of the doors probably leading to…Something, you couldn’t really be sure of which door leaded where so it was best to stick to what you know.

My shoes squelched against the polished floor. Echoed voices floated down the corridor and faded, I turned my head slightly at the noise. At the end of the corridor I turned, still thinking about my future study plans for the night, picking up my pace I continued to walk, eager to get to my room which was still a bit away when…

Bang!...Thump…..AH FUCK!

I stopped at the loud noises and explicit language. It sounded like it came from my Left, turning my head I wondered wither I should just ignore it or check out what’s happening. A few second of silence passed and I started walking back to my room.

THUMP! AH!

Stopping I walking back, confusion and interest mixing in my head as well as my face. What the hell? Wait….what….is this…this is where Rin’s room isn’t it, in fact I thing that’s his room. Walking up to the door I flicked through my memory and confirmed that I knew this was Rin’s dorm. As I got closer to the wooden door I heard no more loud noises but only very subtle and quiet noises every few seconds, although barely audible I could hear them.

What the hell was happening in there?  Was he messing about again! Like usual…he should be studying not lazing off doing whatever. Irritation flaring in my head I was planning to just storm in and accuse my fellow classmate of…whatever he was doing. Stepping in to open the door I stopped as something...unexpected? Caught my eye…eh….what the fuck? Ok ok...I looked away and stepped away from the door shocked, bringing my hands up to my face and rubbing my head I went over the image I just witnessed.

….Rin on a bed…naked…entirely….tied up….looking…eh…happy…in pain…flushed...sick maybe…no.

Double taking my surroundings I stepped forward toward the door, my eyes going back to the side of the door where a thin space at the side of the door made it possible at the right angle to see partly through into the room.

I shifted to the side slightly trying to get as good an image as I did moments earlier, I keep seeing flashed of skin and wall. I got at an angel where I could kind of see Rin’s image, the slightly blurred image of him. He was indeed lying on the bed; I could see that someone was on top or very close to him. I moved slightly, I can see Rin’s face more clear now and his arms. They were tied up with what appeared to be a striped tie. His face was very red and flushed, his cheeks rosy. I heard muffled voices, not being able to here as clear though  I decided to put my ear to the door to hear what was being said between Rin and this mystery person…was it a girl?.......I think it must be, I mean maybe Rin was into some kind of eh…girl…bondage thing? I really don’t know. Trying to listen I couldn’t hear anything clear. I noticed my face felt flushed as heat rises to my face from embarrassment at finding out about my friends “Nightly activities” and “Kinks” if you could call them that. Going back to the crack of light in the door where I was able to see…everything that was happening, I tried to get closer to the crack to able my vision better and to my utter shock the mystery person on top of Rin leaned over to reveal a…completely flat chest. They appeared to be wearing a green top although I can’t see well enough. I  caught a glimpse of their hands; they seemed too toned to be girls…so if the person wasn’t a girl…then they are a boy which means…Rin is gay or a least into that. The revelation in my mind made me freeze, I’ve never had a gay friend, well no… no think about is rationally its probably just a very flat chested girl who works out and has toned arms…..right.                                          

I should go. A sudden bad feeling fell over me, shame? I mean I was going into Rin’s personal life that wasn’t my business. I really shouldn’t go into a friend’s private business even if it’s well…

About to leave and trying my best to forget everything I have just seen I hear clear voices. My eyes went to the door and sudden curiosity getting the best of me. I quickly bent down and put my ear to the door, I could hear clearer voices in the room, better than I could hear before.

“Hmmmm ama-mmmm moo…more…ahhmm.more”

More? What?

“Hahahahaha”

A laugh? Who? It defiantly sounded too deep for a girl.

A few seconds passed in silence before I heard more noise

“More Rin” a voice defiantly male said “yo... mus.. really li…e…to ask for more”

Ask for more? More of what?

The next sentence was very clear and disturbed me at the thought of what he was doing

 “If you want more, then lick”

After hearing that I quickly got away from the door and left immediately down the corridor, catching a glimpse of my weirded out expression on my face and bits of my blond, brown hair slightly messy from crouching at the door. I really don’t want to hear of know any more, I don’t know if Rin is into but it’s freaking me out. Although how hard I tried I couldn’t get the image of Rin sitting tied up on a bed with some random guy asking him to lick “something”. And I thought this was a reasonably good day. As I rushed, flustered back to my room I couldn’t help but wonder deep in the back of my mind why that voice along with Rin’s sounded familiar?

 

**Rin’s POV**

 

I sighed as I let the warm water run down my body, I rest my head against the shower wall. The memories of last night playing through my head like some kind of song on a constant loop, I washed my body, my arms and legs. Watered down blood filled the bottom of the shower, running down the drain. I hissed as I pressed a white sponge across my bruised wrists, I watched as dirt was cleaned off to reveal rough raw skin. I pressed and rubbed carefully down my stomach and torso, wincing as my hips ached at the pressure and movement. I traced the two hand prints which look engraved in my hips. The bruises were very dark purple, almost black. It felt like…like….I had been used, owned. Like the marks were a sign of submission, my submission to him. The weird thing was that I didn’t feel disgusted by them, I felt more like comforted by the marks. They reminded me of a night when I felt so...real. It’s hard to explain but it felt like last night I was truly myself. I got to show my true being. Whenever I'm in a dire situation or fighting something I can lose, there always this very small little part of my head always nagging me very quietly, just repeating “let it out” only a few times when I’ve lost control the voice gets so loud, it just screams “kill. Just kill everything” and I feel like I can do it, so very very easily. But never have I actually fully let myself go out of control. But last night I felt like I did just let it out, but no one died, no one got hurt, and it felt so good. I wanted that feeling again, to feel so real.

After the shower I sluggishly dried myself off and shuffled through my mess of a room. Lazily putting on yesterday’s clothing, thankful they were clean, well as clean as they could be. I couldn’t be bothered looking for anything new to put on. After painfully leaning over and typing up my shoes I walked back to the bathroom, kicking a box a chocolates on my way. Looking down at the velvety red box I picked it up, walking to the bathroom with it in my hands. As I looked at myself in the mirror I put the box down, tearing the box open, no care to mind ruining the fancy ribbon. I grabbed a chocolate and stuffed it in my mouth, the heavenly taste taking over my senses. The taste was addicting. Still chewing I looked at my face in the mirror. Yep, I still looked like an insane serial killer, Great.

I strolled out the bathroom carrying the chocolate box, still eating as I walked, heading toward the door I grabbed my backpack and stopped as I looked at the room once again. Putting the open chocolate box down on a random flat surface I bent down and scooped up 4 different boxes all different colours and had different patterns. I stuffed them into my bag and grabbed the half eaten chocolates off the surface next to me. I needed to get rid of them and really they were too nice to not eat. I hope I don’t put on weight. And with that I left to go to class, actually on time for once.

The corridor was cold compared to my room, I shivered very slightly but ignored the feeling, my hair was still a little wet and shaggy as I couldn’t be bothered to dry it off before I left. My back slumped down and my head loomed. I still felt a little tired but I couldn’t miss class like yesterday, I really don’t want to be lectured by Shura again, I just can’t be dammed with her annoying voice screaming at me for hours on end. Pooping a chocolate in my mouth I made eye contact with a passing student, I watched as there face twisted into a shocked expression, their eyes looked at me like I was some kind of monster or villain but they looked away quickly and hurried down the corridor. You can tell what people are thinking by the looks they give you, I'm used to seeing those looks…the emotions of people’s faces, scared, angry, disgusted. I can’t help but remember so vividly all those emotions, all those people who looked at me with those emotions. It pissed me off.  What an idiot.

 

**Random school Pupil’s POV**

I smiled as I walked with a calm pace, my shoes clicking on the shiny floor as I walked.  I passed a few people as I walked, smiling to each of them. To my delight I mostly got a smile back from each person. It had been a good morning; I got up early, showered and left for class. I skipped around a corner, spotting someone walking down the corridor towards me. As I got near them I was ready to give a smile until I noticed his slightly off appearance. The person had jet black hair that hung down over his eyes, his shoulders were slumped over and he kind of looked like he was sulking. He wore the academy’s uniform and had a backpack and a sword bag handing off his shoulders as well. He was holding a red box with a pretty ribbon torn and hanging off at the edges as he got closer I see that the box was full, or half full, of chocolates, the guys grabbed some and messily ate them.  As he was about to pass I caught his eyes, they were dark angry or at least looked angry. I think they looked more scary than angry, like his eyes just said “die” or “stay far away”. He had bags under his eyes, they were very dark and large, almost completely surrounding the rim of his eyes. His mouth was slightly parted and I'm sure I could see fangs or something like that. His face was so place he looked very sick. He looked terrifying, like some kind of….some kind of demon.

I quickly rushed past him, a look of terror on my face.

 

**Rin’s POV**

“God dammit," I hissed under my breath and I dropped the empty red box into a nearby bin, stalking over to my classroom door and opening the door walking inside. I had put up my hood and covered my face after walking past a few people I finial notice that it was better to not show my face as for some reason my scariness level had risen to a whole new level . I walked into the room, nobody had arrived yet which I was glad for. I walked to my desk and sat down, well slumped down. Putting my back and sword down next to me, Then I sat in silence, minuets past and nobody came to class. I tapped my foot against the floor, playing out a song in my head. After another few minutes of silence I took out my phone and checked the time, I was about an hour early for class…an hour, I can’t believe it. This must be the earliest time I’ve ever been to anything ever, very weird. In fact today was just weird. I looked around for something to do; I had a headache pounding at the back of my head, it suddenly coming on when I entered the room although I had ignored it until now. Now there was nothing to do I was noticing everything, you do that when you're bored, you start to go over little detail and notice small things, like patterns or noises.

Small noises like the tick of a clock, the hum of a light, and the sound of crunching….wait what.

I turned around, and there sitting a few seats behind me was, yes you guessed it.

“Amaimon."

“Hello Rin."

The clock ticked in the back ground, except for that silence prevailed.

“What do you want?”

“To see you."

“Right."

I turned back around, look down at my bag and zipping it open and taking out a box, Completely ignoring the green hired demon sitting behind me. I put the bag down, sliding my hand over the black box, smooth wrapping paper sliding under my fingers, sharp nails threatening to rip open the simplistic bow on top, I run my hand over the sides and turn the box over.  I tore open the paper and ribbon alike, revealing more chocolates and yet again I started to eat the contents of the box, they were so delicious and I don’t know why, every box so far had tasted different some tasted of orange some strawberry some mint and some lemon lots of different flavor yet everyone was so nice, there was once distinct flavor in all of them though, I don-

“Do you know why you like eating the chocolates so much, eh Rin?”

Amaimons voice echoed from the back of the room

“Do you know why they taste so addicting?”

It sounded like he was teasing me, although at the moment I didn’t really care. The headache I had been trying to ignore was still pounding notably in my head.

A chair scraped against the floor, screeching echoed through the room

“Most chocolates in the demon world contain one main ingredient, you know what that is?”

Footsteps walked behind me

“I think you know what it is, eh?”

The footsteps stopped behind me, he was very close. His hand reached out beside me and he grabbed the box from my hands and held it up next to me as I felt him bend down next to my ea.

“Blood" he laughed " I already told you last night, BLOOD! hahaha, did you already forget Rin or did you just not care hmmm, i really don't blame you though ”

He threw the box against the wall, the contents going everywhere

“Demons…really do love the taste of blood, its ever so addicting.”

He walked in front of me; I looked up at his grinning face. He reached out a hand and put down my hood.

“Really Rin, can’t you see yourself. You have got such a pretty face.”

He put his hand to my chin, tilting my head towards him before leaning down till we were inches apart.

“I want you to become a prime example of a strong and powerful demon.”

I opened my mouth to speak

“SHUT UP! Be quite and let me speak”

I closed my mouth instantly, for some reason I didn’t feel like I wanted to speak back against him

“Hahaha..ah..ha…oh Rin don’t you realized I have won, the bet I won. I realized.”

“You haven’t won.”

To be honest I didn’t really care about the bet anymore

“But I did Rin, don’t you see what’s in front of you. Don’t you see you love me now?”

I didn’t speak before he lent down and kissed me, his open mouth against mine, and his warmth filling my mouth as I felt his tongue violate my mouth. Teeth clashed as I pressed onto him, my tongue and his brushing against our fangs and filling my mouth with his blood, how very sweet his blood tasted. It was even better than the chocolates I really have come to love. I greedily drank down the blood, caring not that it dripped from my mouth to my chin to my neck and onto the table and neck. Moaning as I put my hands around his neck almost like I had memorized and done this a thousand times before. He in turn put his hand under my armpits and pulled me into an embrace from my seat. I moaned into the kiss and as more blood filled my mouth. My eyes rolled back in ecstasy at the taste. The kiss becoming hungrier we both moaned and whined, pushing with force against each other, biting at each other’s lips and cheeks as we kissed.

I don’t know how long it lasted but when we broke my head leaned against his, we both looked straight into each other’s eyes, a rabid and ravenous look in his eyes. Before I knew what I was doing I took one of my hands from around his neck and pulled down his top and coat to reveal his bare pale neck, want taking over my mind as I pushed my head down and licked up his neck, going back down an opening my jaw wide a biting down hard into his soft neck. A hiss coming from his lips as I bit down violently turning into moans of sick pleasure as I began sucking his blood, Only releasing my grip when I was running out of oxygen. I looked up at him once again, only need and want in my eyes.

“Let’s go," he said as I took his hand and picked up my bags before being scooped up by the demon king and taken away from the classroom to where?

Shura’s POV

I groaned as I stretched my arms back while I walked to the classroom, cleavage bouncing as I stepped, making more than a few male exorcists blush and female’s twitch in jealously.

The door of the classroom was already open when I got there, walking in I instantly spotted the blood.

Crimson blood smeared and spotted over one of the tables near the middle of the room, the chair moved to the side and what looked like a few bloody hand prints on the seat and desk. I looked to the sides, a black box flipped over upside down on the floor and what looked like chocolates spilled all over the floor and some under the desk.

I walked up to the desk, and looked around the room. That was Rin’s desk, so where was he?

 And why the blood and chocolates?

What the hell....

**Mephisto’s  POV**

“Such a dangerous game you’re playing brothers, so very dangerous."

I frowned deeply as I read over the notice send from Vatican, a report stating the arrival of head Exorcists Thomas J. Euteneuer.

Lines creased in my face as I put down the document, leaning back and sighing.

“Oh dear me, I believe things are going to get a lot more lively very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Thomas J. Euteneuerthe "Scary" exorcist in the fic is actually a real Catholic Exorcist/Priest.
> 
> Links if anyone is interested
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_exorcists  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_J._Euteneuer


	12. Be happy while it last's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx to the people who idk support this fic by leaving comments and kudo's...i appreciate it.

Rin's POV

Yukio...I'm sorry. If you could see me now I know you would be horrified, disgusted....you would probably disown me as your brother then shoot several holes through me. I can't help it though, it just feels so good.

"Mmmmmmh A-a-ammmmaiaaaaahhhhh!"

My back arched at an inhuman angle as I felt my ass be stretched apart violently and a large object filled me. My eyes rolled back at the immense heat that was burning in my lower stomach filling me with so much pain…so much pleasure.

Half an hour Previous 

I clung to Amaimon as he moved at a quick pace. I made sure I didn't drop my belongings as we traveled. I don't know where he was taking me; he's probably going to drag me down to hell and force more gifts onto me. I looked up and watched the demon king in awe, his mossy green hair flayed back in the wind, not that it was windy in the academy but the speed we were going at...well. His facial features were calm, almost serious, I couldn't see his eyes very well I could almost catch a glimpse of emerald every so often. As we traveled my eyes closed slightly, I felt suddenly tiered as I was carried. The warmth surrounding me was so very comfortable and relaxing, I let my body wait completely drop and fold into the demons arms. I felt him shift slightly at my movements a little surprised at my release as I had previously been clinging to him. My eyes completely closed and I feel into a warm darkness.

Amaimons POV

After leaving Rin's room I found myself hanging around a bit. I sat in a tree for a while, eating some kind of chewy human sweets that where in the shape of lines? Or insects? I believe the sweets were called gummy worms. The only worms I ever heard of are the massive killer type that infect you by biting through the skin at the back off your neck then laying eggs, growing and burning itself inside your brain before growing to a massive size and latching itself onto your spinal cord; making you go insane and murder everything in your path before eating its way out of your eye sockets and killing you. It’s funny how these mostly pathetic humans where able to tame these creatures and turn them into a food item, and I had believed they were poisonous.  
Thinking about it I really didn’t have anything to do…so what was the reason I left Rin’s side for? Was there a reason I left his warm presence…to eat sweets? I would prefer to have his delicious blood. In fact instead of being here I would prefer to be screwing his cute little brains out while he screams my name in pleasure while knowing fully I won the bet and he loves me lots and he is now forever mine. 

I put my “Gummy insect worm sweets” into my pocket and hoped down from the tree I was currently sitting on to go and find MY Rin.

Bon’s POV

 

I didn’t sleep last night…for reasons.

 

Narrators POV 

The noise filling the massive airport was a permanent reminder of the chaotic masses that passed through the area every day. So many people crowding the vicinity made the large space feel small and claustrophobic for the normal person. The lively bustle of life and people was just how the place was, day or night the lights never went out and the noise always continued.

The masses of people sat and stood anywhere they could, there were too many people to pick an individual out of the crowds, the sheer amount of people just made it so all the faces became one and the same. No person no matter what they looked like nor dressed like stood out in the vast plain of people.  
Conveyor belts where placed in several areas around the large airport, people crowded around them snatching their belongings at any given chance. Loud shouts came from members of staff as they announced the last boarding’s of flights. A beeping sound came from a large set of double doors, as they opened a stream of people shuffled out, half of the people chatting the other half barely registering there surroundings as only a look of relief washed over them at the knowledge of finally arriving from a long journey overseas. As the last of the people left the tunnel and out through the doors the hostess walked out with her heels clicking elegantly on the polished floor, as the staff where about to shut the doors a booming voices stopped them in their tracks.

“I have yet to leave.”

The woman dressed in a sickly blue and generic airport uniform paled as she opened the door fully to let the looming man though. The man in question was dressed in a long heavy leather coat with the collar covering his face not that you could see his face anyway due to his Towering height. He was like as giant compared to the rest of the people. As the man walked out of the doors his boots thumped loudly, as he walked the people surrounding stopped in silence as he passed. His figure terrifying; so different from the norm of everyone else. The silence seemed to infect the area as one by one the louder voices hushed and people turned to look at the man. The airport was the quietest it had been years, the man lifted his hand and the people around him watched carefully, they didn’t know why but they watched mesmerized. The man put his hand into a pocket inside his jacket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Shaking the lid open, a cigarette half came out of the packet. Putting the cigarette to his mouth he placed the packet back into his pocket, and took out a lighter and lit the cigarette.

Shaking, a young member of staff was forced to walk over to the massive giant by the older staff.

“E-e-excuse me s-sir but eh…You’re not..emm..."

The man loomed over the smaller man, his stance stood heavy in front of him. As the man spoke the giant looked down on him, his eyes boring onto the man.

“Smoking i-is not permitted in….this area...”

The giant ignored the man and walked passed him, walking over to a conveyor belt and picking up and old worn leather bag. People standing aside to let him passed, before he walked out of the airport and to an unknown destination.

Amaimons POV

As I ran I held onto Rin with a strong hold. I felt him cling to me a few minutes after I started carrying him. A weird feeling in my chest ached as I felt Rin so willingly leave himself helplessly in my hands. A few months ago whenever he saw me he would try to slice me into little green shreds whilst throwing lots of verbal abuse at me; some people were good at the whole multitask-attacking thing. And now look at this: he was letting me take him to some unknown location to most likely fuck his brains out for hours on end…again. 

Rin’s POV

I felt relaxed as I slumped into the warmth of Amaimon's arms, feeling oddly relaxed considering I just let a psycho-stalker-murdering-demon-king pick me up and carry me to…somewhere. A few minutes of carrying and I felt Amaimon stop and I opened my eyes. I was in some kind of a shaded room? I couldn’t tell as the room was dark and I was slightly disorientated. Amaimon pulled my bags from my grasp and put them on the floor next to the wall, before walking over to a bed? And placing me down onto something soft and comfortable most likely a bed.

“I can’t see." 

“Oh…right.”

I heard footsteps, a light switched on and the room lit up, I sat up slightly and was pushed down immediately. 

“Where are we?”

“Big Brother gave me this room as I didn’t have anywhere to stay and apparently sleeping in trees is not a thing you humans do in Assiah."

“That’s just common sense."

“Is it now?”

“Yes."

“Ok."

After several awkward seconds of silence two strong hands attached onto me; one hand put around my neck and another grabbed my hair and pulled my up to meet warm and wet lips. I felt the heat in my cheeks increase as we pushed against each other, grinding our hips together with desperate force. I stuck my tongue into the demon king's welcoming mouth and met with his own tongue and connecting together with alarming ease. Our teeth clashed together and again that warm iron liquid filled my taste buds and that sweet warm delicious taste took over me. It occurred to me it might be impossible to actually kiss the green haired male without this actually happening but really I want this to happen. The taste put me into a state of ecstasy. I moaned into his kiss and lifted my knee up to press against the demon kings…growing bulge? I hissed as sharp teeth bit into my lip violently and a deep growl came from Amaimon. A hand left the back of my neck and slid to the side on my cheek, caressing me gently; contradicting so much from pulling of my hair and the biting force of the kiss. It made me want this even more. I felt my breath shorten as I couldn’t breathe in the depth of the kiss; I pulled back and attempted to breathe but winced in pain as Amaimon's forceful grasp on my hair stung as he pulled me back to his embrace. His hand went from my cheek to my chest and he pushed me down fully onto the bed, so I was unable to move at all. I felt completely immobilized as the green haired demon pushed his weight onto me and got me back by pressing his knee into my crotch. 

I shivered with excitement at this movement; it felt so good even if it felt slightly painful. I'm sure I'm not a masochist but with how things are going I really don’t know any more. 

I tried to pull back again as my breath was running shorter and shorter by the second.

“C-can't," I panted out. 

I tried to talk throughout the make out, and we exchanged several deep kisses while I took every little breath I could and tried to talk very choppily. 

"Bre-a-th-e."

I felt a sudden alarming streak of pain up my chest, confusion pierced my mind. But I realized seconds later that my shirt and tie had been ripped off and several large claw marks streaked down my chest. Blood started leaking from the cuts and bled onto the green haired man's clothing as he pressed onto me. A weirdly erotic moan came unwillingly from my lips and almost instantly Amaimon's hand came up slammed onto the wall behind me. Although I couldn’t see behind me, from the cracking sound I'm sure he partially smashed the wall. 

“Do you like it when I hurt you Rin?”

Stopping the attack on my mouth the demon king stayed close to me and whispered to me, almost beckoning me. 

I didn’t answer but nonetheless Amaimon put his hand on behind me and grabbed onto my neck and pulled my hair to the side whilst putting his other hand on my shoulder and holding me in an inhumanly strong grip that made me feel so very warm and controlled. A sudden quick movement and a startled noise escaped my lips as sharp teeth sunk into my soft skin. I'm pretty sure Amaimon could shred me with those teeth with ease. I rolled my eyes back as my blood began to drain, my breathing became heavy as his bite became harder and his fangs depend. I put my hand behind his back and clung to him, my legs wrapping around his. One of my arms coming up and grabbing onto his green hair, I pulled at his locks and massaged his scalps as he drained me. My head pressed against his and my cheek pressed hard to the side of his hair. Quiet moans and noises escaping my lips as the time continued. Finally after what felt like an eternity my neck was released from the demons grip. 

“Riiiinnnn," a hiss came from Amaimons lips. 

I stared at his bloody face; his mouth open and his fangs showing, eyes wide and manic filled with lust and want. I felt a jolt in my chest and a booming pounding in my head as I felt so many urges boil up to the surface of my mind. That voice…that animal instinct telling me to let it go. I wanted this so bad.  
Everything was ok last night wasn’t it… nobody was hurt except from myself and Amaimon...so it was fine right? Yes…but no…what if…if I hurt someone? If I got out of control? I don’t know how long things will last for…what if-

“Rin…Just let it go.”

He grabbed my hair and stared at me with wide eyes.

“Become the demon I want you to be."

My eyes glossed over as I stared at him 

“Either release who you really are…or I'll force you to show me the side of you that we both know you want to be."

He tapped the side of his head with several of his fingers, still staring at me with a psychotic look 

“Show me you’re yourself.”

Sitting up he was straddling me; he straightened his back and with one hand pulled off his tie. I watched in silence, in awe, in lust. 

“I've seen what you’re like…what you’re really like."

Grabbing my hands he began to tie them up. 

“That demonic behavior...that pure animal instinct…the feeling of really for once being who you know you’re really are.”

He wrapped and tightened my hands and tied the tie around headboard so my arms where attached above my head. 

“You lost Rin….You lost when you gave your virginity to me.”

He lent down next to me. 

“You were a virgin weren’t you Rin… How did it feel to have me fuck you all night long, without any remorse….how did it feel to sit back and let it happen; do you like being a submissive whore?”

I could hear my heart beat pounding in my ears as the demon in front of me started taking off his clothing, still intensely looking into my entire being. 

“Submit to me Rin….or I’ll brake you’re body and mind…you’ll be always and forever be at my mercy…Although really, I might do that either way."

Shura’s POV

This was a problem. I have a missing student and a slight crime scene area in the classroom. I took a long breath and tried to calm my rising anger. I really couldn’t be bothered with more hassle than I needed and for some reason Rin seemed to be causing some really unnecessary trouble for me; skipping yesterday’s exam and now disappearing from a bloody classroom. 

“Sensei?”

I turned to see Shiemi standing with that usual look of worry on her face. Behind her several of the other students crowded around. 

“What is it?” 

“What’s happening, why can’t we go into the classroom?”

I knew this would be asked. 

“A…situation has come up so at the moment the classroom is not in use. I’ll be going to visit the principle so you all go to the training room and train until I come back.”

“Yes sensei!”

Shiemi's response was overly cheerful compared to the rest of the students very tame “Yes”, or just “hmm”.  
I directed the student to the training room, telling them what to do in my absence and threatening them if they dared misbehave. Then walking out into the corridor, my shoes clacking onto the shiny floor as I headed for that damn demon’s office.  
Amaimons POV – 

I wouldn’t really class myself as a possessive type. Before now, I really didn't care for much except eating sweets and killing things. I have always found Assiah a fun place to be in; it wasn’t the actual place that was fun but playing with all the stupid humans that lived here in this miserable place. Most humans were boring and not fun at all, always moaning about killing all demons and saving people. At first I just found Rin the same as every other human I had seen. He done the same as all the other humans, running about saving other people’s useless lives and shouting about “apparently” attempting to try and kill father. Ever since learning about this whole “human interaction” thing I have seen things in a different light. I have done lots of Internet research about this subject and I have to say, I think I am well knowledgeable in the subject. It really is weird what happens; there are so many different thing connected to this one thing. I really don’t know how humans are meant to take in all this information. 

One particular thing I remember seeing is something called “fanfiction”. After reading some of this I attempted to follow its lead. I believe it’s based on humans lives, from what I have read the main human in the “fic?", I believe that’s the shortened term, falls in love with lots of people almost instantly. The material I read showed that after a few minutes of talking and other friendly interaction even if the people really hate each other the humans just fall in love with each other and continue on to start some kind of mating session or “screwing”. So I believed that it would be very easy to achieve my goal of getting Rin to fall in love with me since all these human are able to do it so easily. It is very worrying, though I have been feeling these strange things in my chest and in my head; I have been bored lately. Things that made me exited before just don’t do much anymore, the only thing that seems to give me a drive is the thought of fucking Rin’s brains out. If that’s the only thing that’s going to stifle my boredom then I intend to make sure this happens.  
Anyway I have a new agenda in mind, I plan to make Rin the perfect demon. The prime example of what other pathetic creature are meant to be, and the fact that I can make Rin fall in love with me while also achieving this goal, is just really convenient. I just need to make sure to keep everything in check, I can’t mingle too much with these human I just need to steer Rin away from his human side as quickly as possible and make him perfect. He’s just so close, if I can only push in over the limit….if I just get him away from these disgusting human exorcist scum that are holding back his true potential then everything will work out…

Right now, looking down on Rin like this…that face he’s making…the noises coming from his lips…the sweat and tears streaming down his face...The look in his eyes and the way he’s so helplessly struggling to release himself from his human prison...and of course the sweet taste of his oh so addicting blood…I'm gonna break him so badly, even if big brother threatens my life…it’s worth it to make him perfect. 

Rin’s POV

“Hmmmm….Ahhhhaaaa…mmmmm..aaaaaa!”

I moaned uncontrollably moaning as I was assaulted by the wet, warm and slippery feeling of Amaimons tongue licking my neck and collarbone bone. I screamed as he bit and nipped at my skin making my blood run down my chest in large red streaks. I shook as he worked his way down my stomach and ribs and down to my torso. I was so hot I felt like I was burning up, pulses of pleasure went through my entire body every time I felt Amaimon's lips press onto my skin. I felt hands press down onto the top of my legs; I looked down in awe as I watched the green haired demon start to yank down my jeans revealing my black underwear with my painfully hard manhood sticking through the increasingly thin fabric. Amaimon looked up at me and a growl tore from his throat, it made me shiver as I felt an over whelming sense of dominance, maybe it was a warning not to disobey him…I don’t know, I just know I want this to happen. I felt the demon's sharp nails on my skin as he so very slowly pulled down my underwear, my cock felt less strained as I felt released from my clothed prison. Finally after a painfully slow amount of time my manhood was out. Amaimon took one of his hands and wrapped it around my cock, I whimpered pathetically. It made me seem weak but I really didn’t care. He lent down and opened his mouth without any warning he put my whole manhood in his mouth, slowly taking it in. I arched my back slightly and let out a long low moan, it really felt great. As he completely put my whole manhood in his mouth I felt his sharp fangs slightly press around my cock. I looked at Amaimon and let out a low growl…since when did I ever growl? He looked up at me looking somewhat smug. I wined as he retracted his mouth up but was silenced as he came back down. His tongue weirdly skilfully wrapping around my rock hard dick, moving it up and town while simultaneously sucking me off, even though Amaimon had made it pretty convincing that he doesn’t know much of sex and stuff, if I weren’t to know anything previously about him before tonight I would have thought he was an expert with years of experience. I panted heavily as mumbled words of lust tumbled from my lips.

“Am..a…s…..a.hhhha.a….a…ssso…oooo….ccccll……ooooossseee….”

I felt heat spreading around my body and an increasingly unbearable pressure building in my stomach and cock.

“Ahhhhh..cl….c….close….” I stumbled on my words but managed somehow to get them out “so…close”

Just as I said it I felt my climax and Amaimon start to pull back slightly to let me come, but he pressed back down and I caught my breath as I came into the warm heat of the green haired demon's mouth; streaks of immense pleasure hitting my like a bag of bricks. I thrust my hips up and Amaimon's warmth became deeper as my cock was forced further down his throat whilst my cum emptied into his mouth. Pleasure filled growls ripped from my throat.  
A few seconds passed as my climax slowly ended, I felt the warmth slowly leave my manhood and took in several long deep breath and moved my eyes down towards Amaim-

“Ahhhhh!” 

I cried out as I felt my hair being pulled up, I scrunched my eyes up as another hand went around my neck. I opened my eyes and found the terrifying face of an angry Amaimon, his eyes were narrowed and his pupils were sharp.

“How dare you! You’re the submissive bitch here so that means you don’t get to try to control things!”

A hissing enraged voice threatened me and I became angry at the comment; how fucking dare he call me a submissive bitch! I vaguely remember being called that before and not caring but something about this time sparked and burning rage in me.

 

“Fuck you, you piece of shit! I’ll do whatever I want!”

I spat at him and thrust forward and hissed at him...hissed? When the hell have I ever hissed? I stared hard at Amaimon the look on his face was genuinely terrifying; he slammed me back in the head board grabbing my tied wrists and pushing them up above my head. He kept both my arms in place with on hand while he took his other hand and grabbed my thigh and pushed it to the side bringing his knee up and pushing it into my groin. I moaned at the pain.  
“Say you’re my bitch.”

“Fuck you.” 

He pressed harder. 

“Say it!” 

Like fuck I was gonna say that. It went through my mind that just a few minutes ago I would be fine with saying that but I wanted to spite him.  
“Fuck off, I'd rather drink holy water.”

I was greeted with a snarl and the feeling of my jeans being ripped, I hissed as I felt sharp nails rip through my skin as the fabric from my jeans tore apart. Blood appeared after a few seconds, crimson streaked in lines down my thighs. I didn’t have much time to think about the pain as I was pulled into a surprisingly warm and passionate kiss, the kiss went from my lips to my collar bone to my chest and they slowly worked down to my torso. Amaimon took his hand from my wrist and grabbed my hips, dragging me down from the bedpost until I was slumped down onto the bed. Most of my anger was completely gone; it had somehow melted away in a flurry of kisses. The green haired demon then yanked down my underwear completely this time, and my once hard dick was revealed.

“Ahhh…Amaimon……….please.”

He licked the blood from my things, lifting up one of my legs and lapping up the crimson liquid. He looked up at me.

“What do you want?”

What did I want…what I really wanted, I just wanted to let go…

“Please…”

"Tell me.”

“Just...”

“Yes?”

“Make me go crazy, I want you to fuck me hard all night, I want you to make me completely your….Amaimon please,” I whispered,“I just want to let everything go."

At that I felt something let go in my mind, a release of strain you could say. I looked up and stared at those dangerous emerald eyes and for some reason a wide slit of a smile stretched across Amaimon's face…he in a strange way look so very proud.

 

Narrators POV 

The atmosphere you could say was tense; a tall extravagantly dressed man was sitting at a brown desk half stacked with papers. An irritated look lingered on his face, his sharp nails quickly tapping on the desk as he solemnly stared at several pieces of official looking documents. He leaned back and slightly moved his head from side to side, stretching. The silence in the room was very peaceful. That was until the large double doors were slammed open, causing a massive bang as a skimpily dressed redhead walked in. The purple haired man sighed deeply and sat up as the woman walked forward, he sat up slightly and clasped his hands together, a smile was plastered onto his face.

“And what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I don’t know where Rin is, he’s been acting weird since yesterday and now there’s is blood and chocolates at his desk.”

“….”

“What!”

“Blood and chocolates."

The demon took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. 

“That is indeed weird, he also missed the exam yesterday as well… what was his excuses again.” 

“He slept in apparently,” the red head crossed her arms, irritation lingered on her face. 

“Well I'll look into it I suppose; meanwhile I suggest you search his room, maybe he’s just 'slept in' again.”

“Hmm…fine.”

The woman moved to leave but was stopped as the demons low voice interrupted her movements. 

“I have something else to discuss with you.”

The redhead looked at the demon, her eyes narrowed

“What?"

“A higher up exorcist had been sent by the Vatican from the Italian branch to oversee how our…lovely academy is going, he will be staying for approximately 2 weeks although the time may be extended if it’s deemed appropriate.”

Silence lingered for a few minuets. 

“That shouldn’t be a proble-“

“The official in question is Thomas J. Euteneuer."

The redhead paled slightly, but kept her stance nonetheless. 

“No matter, it won’t be a problem.”

She turned on her heel and walked towards the door. 

“Also young lady, I suggest you remember your manners next time you enter my office.”

And with that she left, leaving the demon sitting in a cloud of his own thoughts. 

 

Rin’s POV

“Ahhhhh yes, please Amaimon!”

I screamed out in pleasure as my legs and thighs were bitten and my blood spilled everywhere; I fell into ecstasy as I was dragged down flat onto my back in a pool of my own crimson blood. My legs were pulled up and I wrapped them around the demon king, I felt my own pulsing erection and wined in anticipation. I felt a hard object press against my back entrance, I moaned and whined as I let go of all my pride...I could feel myself so very quickly sliding away into darkness. My back arched at an inhuman angle as I felt my ass be stretched apart violently and a large object filled me, my breath quickened and I felt stinging pain. My eyes rolled back at the immense heat that was burning in my lower stomach filling me with so much pain…so much pleasure. Amaimon didn’t give me a chance to get used to the pain before he moved back out and seconds later he slammed back in. Warm tears poured from my eyes, my mouth was open wide and a silent scream lay in the back of my throat. I felt Amaimon lean down; I whined as pain pressed down into my stomach. His warm wet lips covered mine and his teeth slashed my lips; it hurt so good. I felt his hands wrap around my windpipe, slowly my neck felt tighter and tighter. I slowly opened my eyes, they blurred from the tears and I tried to blink away the blurriness. I realized Amaimon was choking me, my oxygen was declining by the second and my head was starting to float. Just as I was about to black out he let go slightly so I was able to breath some, if that didn’t bring me back to reality…or whatever blackened place I was in the force of Amaimon thrusts picked up and overpowering waves of pleasure attacked me from all over my body as well as jagged spikes of pain stabbed into me from my ass to my throat to the cuts and bites all over me. I arched my back until I felt like I was going to snap, yet again my oxygen was cut off and my vision turned to stars. Again and again I felt each and every thrust, I knew this was hurting me but I begged for it to continue. 

“Ahhhh………ha….a…aaaaaaaaaaa..."

I couldn’t speak as my breath was taken away. I had instinctively put my arms around the demon, I scraped my nails down his back; I could feel the blood pouring down his shoulders and covering my hands. Amaimon was hissing and his movement became even more erratic than before, his thrusts became harder and faster and it was making me go crazy. I looked into those demonic green eyes and saw back the eyes of someone…..something I didn’t recognize, a reflection of myself maybe or the eyes of the man who was making me his bitch. Several thrusts later without warning I felt myself being pulled up, my knees were laying flat on the bed I was straddling the green haired demon king, I was pushed down onto Amaimons hard dick and sat fully onto his lap. I threw back my head and half screamed half moaned as loudly as my vocal cords would allow me to. Amaimons hand grabbed the back of my hair and pulled my head forward into a deep kiss, I stuck my tongue in his mouth and sucked and kissed him with the most passion and determination I had ever felt. I lapped up the blood from around his mouth and in an almost animalistic way I broke apart from his lips and kissed down his pale skin to his neck and bit into his delicate looking flesh. It was so good…oh this was so good, I needed this, I wanted this, and I could never go back from this. My arms were wrapped around the demons waist and his were wrapped tightly around mine as well. I slightly felt a prick on my neck and it took me a few seconds to realized that Amaimon had bitten me too; slowly I started to rock back and forth and both our grips around each other tightened as if we were both holding onto the most precious things in the world. I stopped biting Amaimon and I put my neck on his shoulder as I rocked faster and harder, I could feel an overwhelming pressure building in my stomach and I knew I was gonna come soon. Amaimon and I moved in sync, I knew that Amaimon was close as well. I moaned and let out little cry’s as the pressure building went to a new level; I could also hear the demon king moan and grunt as well. Faster and faster my ass was pounded violently, I started to sob in Amaimon's shoulder as the pleasure became too much.

“Plesase…I…I...C-can't." 

So close, I was so close; Amaimon was breathing erratically, our movement now an uneven frenzy; my vision turned white and I screamed out as the pleasure broke through me and filled me up 'till I couldn’t control my body anymore. My body flopped and I couldn’t see anything but bright light and flashing stars. I felt movement and tight arms around my body, but I couldn’t move. I was still reeling from the ecstasy that filled my body.

“Amai…mon”

I quietly whispered before I floated of into blissful sleep. 

 

Shura’s POV

Bang Bang Bang Bang!

“Oi brat are you in there!”

I banged on the door more than several times; I was standing outside Rin’s room. More than a few people turned and looked as they passed me by at the noise I was making. I crossed my arms over my chest tapping the floor with impatience; I could feel my self-restraint thinning by the second. After several more second I decided I would just bash the door in.

With ease I kicked the door hard enough and it opened, I heard faint cracking noises and a few splinters of wood came from the side of the door. As I walked in I stopped in my tracks for 2 reasons, the first being the floor was covered in a massive array of colorful boxes the other reason was that I spotted the massive amount of blood on the floor, bed and walls. I narrowed my eyes and kicked the box’s in front of me out the way, walking over to the bed I reached down and touched the blood on the wall; it was still slightly sticky which meant this incident happened last night sometime or early this morning. My eyes shifted to the floor, a striped tie was lying crumpled in a heap. My eyes narrowed, I recognized that tie. Bending down I lifted it up, running my eyes over the fabric I put in in my pocket. I looked at the blood stains of the little carpet I could see; I followed the trail into the bathroom. There was a bloody hand-print on the sink and some spilled water on the counter. I felt a deep sense of danger and an unsettling feeling lay in the back of my mind. I walked out of the room, I didn’t know what was going on here but obviously there was something wrong. I didn’t know what had happened but I knew Rin had something to do with it and I had a suspicion that a green haired demon pest also was mixed in this. I sighed and shut the bedroom door, walking down the corridor and frowning at the thought of finding a way to explain this to Yukio. 

 

Bon’s POV

 

I sighed deeply as I and the rest of the class stood not doing much in the training area.

“So what do you think is happening?”

I looked at Shiemi who spoke up, she looked nervous like always. 

“I don’t know," I answered slightly sourly

“Well, does anyone know where Rin is?”

“Probably skipping yet again.”

Izumo flicked her hair and crossed her arms, while I winced at Rin’s name…..flashbacks crossed in my head and I wanted to go jump off a bridge. I just couldn’t get over the image of…..I wasn’t even going to think about it.

Shiemi's POV

I was really worried for Rin; it wasn’t like him to miss class 2 days in a row. I just had a bad feeling; he was acting weird yesterday as well. I just wanted to help him. I frowned and looked at everyone. Izumo was pouting and looked annoyed for no reason at all and Bon looked like he was in pain for some reason, Konekomaru looked normal and Renzo just looked bored. I hope things didn’t turn out a mess. 

 

Narrators POV

 

It was a warm day outside, the True Cross Academy in all its beauty was filled with life and noise. People talked and cars bustled passed outside the front gates. A certain yellow taxi stopped outside the main entrance and a very tall man stepped out. He wore heavy clothing which noticeably consisted of a long leather coat; he carried an old leather suitcase as well, walking into the Academy, catching many people’s attentions as he went. He walked through corridors not stopping for a moment; he walked up until he found a single corridor leading to a room. When he walked down to the door he walked in without knocking and continued into the office where the headmaster of the Academy lay in waiting with a painted look on his face, a slit of a smile appearing when the man walked through the door.

“I am Thomas J. Euteneuer, I have been sent to look over this pitiful academy of yours.”

“Well what an honor to have you here."

“I don’t want any complements from you demon scum."

“How rude of you Sir Euteneuer, I would expect more from such a highly prised exorcist such as yourself, have you not been taught manners?”

The man looked at the Demon in front of him with disgust clearly showing on his face. 

“The day I show manners to a pathetic demon in drag is a day that shall never come.”

“Now Sir Euteneuer its all fine and well you having you beliefs but I assure you I won’t stand for such…childish behavior in my Academy."  
“This academy is a joke, not only is it run by demon scum but it holds the bastard son of Satan, if it was up to me I would burn this place to the ground, and exercise everyone single last demon in this forsaken place.”

“I believe you are under very strict orders from your superiors Sir Euteneuer, I suggest you do what you have been sent here to do and do not cause trouble while you’re at it."

“Don't you dare order me in such a way!”

“My academy is a place for young exorcists to learn and grow to help fight the threat of demons in this world; the race of which my students are isn’t a concern.” 

“A demon like you wouldn’t care, exorcists are meant to be human for the very reason that humans are the ones that hunt down you disgusting unholy creatures, demons pretending to be on this side of human is pathetic."

“What a narrow mind you have, although it doesn’t really matter as long as you do your job Sir Euteneuer then I have no problem, although please let me warn you, if you in anyway attempt to harm any of my students or my academy without reason then that is when I will have to take action against you.”

The headmaster’s smile drained, replacing it with a look of authority and an aura that would make most silent without question. 

“The fact that there are demons let lose here is reason enough for me, although the Vatican doesn’t see it that way I will do my job and leave, that is unless I find anything even remotely suspicious."

“Suspicious, like what?”

“You know fine well what, if there is anything that links this academy or any of its student, some in particular to the works of Satan or any schemes involving such thing as treachery or treason to the Vatican then I will waste no time in eliminating such threats in the name of the lord and fathers.”

The man turned around his face the definition of anger; he walked out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

The Headmaster sat back and sighed

“How troublesome.” 

Mephisto’s POV

A migraine was growing in my head, it was obvious that Euteneuer was going to find some reason to accuse the academy of some kind of treason. It would be easier if things were calmer but at the moment both of my little brothers were starting to lose control. If I knew Euteneuer was going to be coming to the Academy then I wouldn’t have suggested Amaimon explore his new interest’s further and especially not with Rin, whom I know will be the ultimate target of Euteneuer’s hunt. I knew the Vatican would do something sooner or later, the son of Satan can’t just be allowed to live and killing him outright would be bad even if he was the son of Satan, so of course they would have to come up with a reason for his execution and the ultimate downfall of my academy. I knew the reasons for Rin’s absence these last few days, my two little brothers were getting closer to each other extremely fast and even without Euteneuer the rate at which they are spiraling is not to be unnoticed , I just hoped I could talk with Amaimon before they ended up getting into something they both couldn’t handle with tragic ending.

Amaimons POV

I don’t know how long me and Rin laid there together after we had finished having sex, it felt so good when I came inside of Rin. I so clearly remember his sobbing and moaning when I was fucking him until finally he reached the edge and screamed as he came and shock from the feeling of my cum filling him up. He completely slumped after that and fell into my arms, I myself also felt tired and shuffled down with Rin’s limp worn body still in my arms. I lay us both down onto the bed and converted us with the warm comfortable human bedding, I always though humans made such comfortable bedding.  
I don’t know how long we have been lying together with him trapped in my embrace…I didn’t know why I was feeling such weird things stirring in my chest, it confused me and worried me and I don’t know why I was doing this, I just wanted to stay here with Rin. I wanted him to stay with me forever, so I could protect him from any harm…so I could fully make him into a perfect, strong and most importantly beautiful demon I knew he really was…although looking at his sleeping face, his tangled hair and blood soaked body, his sharp fangs and pointed claws that wrapped around me, previously marking and scaring my back…he was already the most beautiful thing in Assiah and Gehenna combined…

With thoughts like these…what have I become?

I lay back and drifted into sleep with the comforting warmth clinging beside me, satisfaction lay fully over me…satisfaction I hoped never left my sight. R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for improvement are always welcomed.


	13. A beautiful Tragedy or a Bloody Romance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a beautiful beginning? or a tragic end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...what can i say, thanks for being so very patient (even though non of you actually had a choice) here's the long due chapter, i'm going slightly Cannon with some of the stuff in the chapter, nothing spolierish although with the new season out i don't think it matters. 
> 
> oh yeah Thanks to all the people who left Kudo's and stuff and comments and everything...also to that one person who asked for more Yukio i added a little bit of him in for you (You know who you are) 
> 
> Btw its a very long chapter to make up. also suggesting and criticisms appericeated for the fic.

Rin’s Pov

It was so warm; it was nice and comfy. I felt like I never wanted to leave. I found it so ironic that such a heavenly place could be achieved by the arms of a demon…even though I'm a demon too, well half demon. I felt the soft blankets under my fingers and I listened to the calming sounds of breaths from the demon king, I felt the rise and fall of his chest below me and every so often I would drift into a warm abyss.

It dawns on me that my way of thinking has changed, why the hell am I thinking such cheesy shit? I frowned intensely for a long while, snuggling my head deep down into…..

“What are you doing My Rin; is this another part of human interaction?”

“Hmm?”

“Humans like affection right?

“Hmm...”

“Are you ignoring me My Rin?”

I shuffled up slightly, moving my head off Amaimon’s chest and looked up at him

“Ok, I'm not ‘Your Rin’ I’m my own person you know, and saying ‘My Rin’ sound’s weird.”

The green haired demon lay beside me; his chest was half covered in a thin blanket while the rest of his body was messily wrapped around thick quilts, much like me. There was a noticeably large amount of blood, I was covered in it, Amaimon was covered in it…the whole entire fucking bed was covered in it…I felt bad for whoever was gonna wash this. I knowingly ignored the fact that my own bedroom was in a similar state but at the moment I really didn’t want to think about it. 

“But you are MY Rin”

“Well at least just say Rin, not ‘My Rin’, it sounds weird.”

He grabbed my chin and pulled me up towards him. 

I blushed deeply, I felt his hand sneak up my back, and ever so lightly I felt him rub my spine up and down, calming me greatly. It’s a weird feeling, I shivered slightly at the touches…this much affection was so different than what I was used to. I wouldn’t think I could get used to these things…although worryingly I was too comfortable in the situation I was in, so worryingly comfortable that the comfort started to drastically wear off and be replaced with something different. 

As I was thinking on the situation I was in I started to feel alarmed…what the fuck was I doing in a situation like this!?

“You’re MY Rin.” 

He whispered softly. 

“You sound super possessive…”

He looked at me, his eyes staring straight at me. 

“What?”

“What do you mean I sound possessive?”

I sniffed, and looked away. 

“I mean saying I'm yours, it sounds possessive…you know people don’t like that.”

“Oh really?”

He narrowed his eyes at me. His voice sounded questioning but there was also a sound of annoyance(?) in his voice. I felt a shiver going through me…although it was a shiver of…fear, and alarm? 

I don’t know how I got myself into this, what the hell. My breathing started to increase in pace. I felt dizzy and a bit unfocused. 

“Rin…”

I turned my head slightly to meet the pale and slightly worried(?) face of the normally scary demon king.  
“Are you ok? You’re not concentrating, and you seem to be…. Hyperventilating?”

“I-I’m fine…I'm ok.”

Amaimon frowned at me…it was weird and slightly freaky to see so much emotion coming from the normally monotone person.

“Did I upset you for being too ‘possessive’?”

“No.”

“Bu-“

“I’m just tired.”

He looked at me, his eyes piercing into my soul.

“Hmm…’kay, let’s go back to sleep then.”

And with than he wrapped his arms around me and pulled us both back until we were flat on the bed, with me trapped in his embrace…

 

Yukio’s POV

My legs hurt, my arms hurt…everywhere hurt. All the running and jumping really had got to me…I mean I think of myself as in shape but nonstop working for 3 days really does make you tired. And to top it all of I’ve been feeling on edge for no apparent reason for a long while. I needed to be more professional while working, I couldn’t let my own personal flaws get in the way of the job. That was always a fear of mine, letting my personal issues get in the way of work. I have always been motivated in my work, ever since father died even more so…I want to protect my family and my friends, more than ever.

I am so worried about Rin, he was so reckless so…childish, he had such a naïve look on the world and how it worked: “I’m going to kill Satan”; what kind of thing to say is that…if only he was more aware of danger of the world. I feel like anyone could walk in and corrupt him with ease. I just hope nothing happens to him that will break him, he’s so innocent to the world…and the world isn’t innocent as he thinks it is. I don’t really care is he calls me overprotective, that’s what an older brother is meant to be.

“Are you ready Okumura?”

I was pulled from my thoughts by the voice of one of my teammates. 

“Ah yes sorry, just a bit worried.”

“I get it, this mission is quite a large job, and all these demons just keep swarming.”

“I know, it’s pretty weird.”

“Well we should be done in a day or two; I thought it would be earlier but due to the sheer amount of them…”  
“Ah, just another day in the amazing life of an exorcist I suppose.”

My teammate laughed, as I stood up and walked over to him. He patted my shoulder as we walked out from the tent we were staying in. Off for another day of work; I sighed. Whenever a mass amount of demons swarmed in one particular area it always made me uneasy. What was the reason for this occurrence? Was it random; a planned attack? Who knows, ever since the ongoing battle with the forces of Satan and the impure king, things were a little tense. I suppose the fight at the moment with the impure king was just another hurdle in finally achieving the goal of protecting the world from the threat of demons…although it always was a worry as Rin was a demon too?...at least part of him was, the worst demon in existence and my big brother had to be related to him…well technically I was too but Rin, he was different. It was my job to keep him on the right path, the good path, as him brother it’s my main goal in life.

I was yet again taken out of my thoughts this time by the screeching of a most likely horrifying creature just minute away. Yeah, the amazing life of an exorcist…

 

Amaimons Pov

“Big brother what do you mean I’m going to be a pupil in the Academy?”

I grabbed a mouthful of sticky fragrant sweets and shoved them in my mouth, crunching them intensely. 

I looked at my older brother, his face lined with fake patience and a slightly annoyed tick. He sighed and clasped his hands together, leaning forward. I was beginning to think that this was his favorite pose. 

“Well, I though as you have been so…active in your interest’s as of recent that it might be good for you to try and see what it’s like to be a pupil in my academy. You know, maybe you will learn something about how humans live.”

Being a pupil in big brother academy would be interesting I suppose; it would mean I would be closer to Rin wouldn’t it? It would cut out all the hassle of sneaking about on roofs, I mean I like roofs but it would be so much easier to just walk to places…  
“Ok then.”

He smiled and slid a piece of paper towards me from the desk. 

“What’s that?”

“It’s the rules of the Academy; your school uniform is over on the other couch.”

I noticed that earlier. I don’t wanna wear a school uniform, I like my own clothing. 

“I don’t want to w-“

“You have to wear the school uniform; I can’t have a student walking about looking untidy; it would give a bad reputation.”

“But-“

“Put on the uniform.”

Big Brother was using is stern voice on me, I frowned and stood up to get ready. 

“You’ll be starting classes this morning, I expect you AND Rin to be on time today…I don’t want my students missing precious class time, also while you are in my school I expect you to behave accordingly and follow the rules to a dot.”

I looked away and picked up the uniform, making my way back to my room which held My sleeping Rin…I suddenly had a mental image of Rin’s grumpy face giving me trouble , apparently being possessive is wrong….although it said online that people looks for strong possessive lovers, it was an “attractive feature”. 

“Big brother.”

“Yes Amaimon?”

Big bro looked up from a paper he had picked up and started reading, looking at me with a look of forced patience. 

“Is being possessive bad?”

“…Possessive?”

“Yes, like towards someone else…like a lover or boyfriend.”

He smiled at me, like he knew something I didn’t, it annoyed me slightly as I knew he would take every chance to tease me. 

“Having some problems with Rin Little brother?”

“No…”

He hummed at me, silently pressing for more information. 

“Rin said people don’t find possessiveness attractive, but a page on Reddit says it is…”  
“Reddit?”

He gave quizzical look. 

“I’m going to have to limit your access to certain sites.”

“What?”

“Well, anyway little brother, it is true that…some people find possessiveness attractive, humans do sometimes like that although it can make them feel…uncomfortable and trapped as well, although demons certainly do like that trait.”

“But demons don’t normally do anything outside mating for offspring…”

“Well, that’s not entirely true Amaimon, a lot of demons do only mate for the pure reason of creating offspring, our father being a prime example, but sometimes there are rare… exceptions.”

“Exceptions?”

“Well let’s just say that sometimes demons can create special relationships, often strengthened by magical bonds, kind of like love at first sight.”

“Love at first sight?”

I don’t understand what he was talking about, magical bonds, love at first site? What?  
“Yes, it’s where…when some demons meet they can unintentionally trigger a magical bond, it makes each person strongly attracted and attached to the other...it’s very rare and complicated.”  
He obviously didn’t want to get into a long conversation and explain whatever it is that he was talking about in great length, at this moment anyway.

“Bu-“

“I’ll explain another time little brother, you have to go get changed and ready for school now don’t you.”  
“Right…”

“And try not to take everything you see online to heart.”

“Well ok then.”

“And make sure to button up your shirt…it will hid the bite-marks and hickeys.”

I ran out the door.

 

Mephisto’s Pov

It really was interesting to see how my little brothers had grown over very few days, although I was worried at their…dramatically increasing relationship. I of course had made sure to check up on them, they were certainly getting along very well when I has seen them, but it was true that demons didn’t normally have relationships, not healthy ones anyway…I was going to have to be careful with how things are going, this was a good things in perspective, my two little brothers were creating a bond together, at an alarmingly fast rate. Although the timing of their relationship was…troublesome, especially with the academy’s new guest.

I smiled to myself, and sat back and tried letting the worries ease a little.  
Ah so very troublesome, but so excitable at the same time…it made me smile to bathe in the prospects of what could happen in the future…

 

Rin’s Pov

If I could get up and get showered, then get dressed and maybe get something to eat and everything would be great; that was the ideal plan. Although at the moment I wasn’t past the getting up part. I groaned and rolled about the comfy mix of covers and pillows. I felt all the enthusiasm I had a few moments earlier drain rather quickly away into nothingness. I was feeling a bit calmer than earlier, after a little sleep I was feeling better. 

Although I still had worrying thoughts in my head, at least I wasn’t hyperventilating anymore….although my body was starting to ache rather alarmingly, and my back specifically was hurting at every movement.  
Having sex for hours yesterday and last night…and this morning really is overdoing it, how did I go from being normal me to this….I mean this is some weird fantasy shit, the type of crap you see in some weird porn or fanfiction. I mean sex was good, it was fun and it was a really pleasurable thing, but except from the normal benefits it made me feel like I could let myself go without people running away from me, or screaming. Or calling me a monster or bastard son of Satan or anything hurtful when it came to seeing the more demonic side of me. It's strange it’s only been a few days but I could see, feel the difference in normal living and whatever the hell I was doing now.

After a while it just gets so hard to keep a smile; all the stress and worry, sometimes I feel like the people around me are judging me, like if I don’t smile and be happy all the time then people will hate me, and I feel stupid for thinking like this. Maybe this is what I have been looking for…or maybe this was just a pathetic attempt at an escape from reality, from pain…from life in fucking general. 

I stretched slightly and let out a groan of laziness mixed with discomfort. As I rolled over I found the beautiful image of a crisp packet almost right next to my face.

Crunch...Crunch...Crunch...Crunch...Crunch...Crunch

“Rin are you awake?”

“Yes.”

“Good morning.”

“Ok…”

“Apparently waking a person, lover or soul mate up with a warming welcome is a goo-“

“Please stop talking.”

He, thankfully stopped and more crunching was heard, he was acting weird…I really can’t believe this is happening, I mean its Amaimon. The niceness was a little freaky…very freaky…extremely freaky…let’s just go with its “unsettling” considering our past and normal relationship together, and that’s not the relationship where we fuck for hours, it’s the one where we try to stab the hell out of each other…

I sighed and sat up; I needed to go to class today. If skipping the exam and the entire of yesterday wasn’t going to get me a lifetime a detention or being shot to death by an array of multiple different people then missing today as well would defiantly do it.

“I need to get dressed.” 

Sitting up from the comfy warmth of the bed I groaned and really wanted to lye back down. 

“Are you ok?”

I looked at him; he was holding a bag of crisps in one hand and a school uniform in the other.

“Not really, everything hurts.”

“Do you want a back massage?”

“…Where are you even getting this from?”

“The internet.”

“…”

“Sure.”

“Sure?”

“You asked if I wanted a back massage.”

Screw it, might as well, I mean my back hurt and after everything well…maybe it would be nice. 

The demon king looked at me and put down the uniform and the crisps on the bedside table, a slight pained look as he let go of the packet. I noticed he was missing some parts of his normal outfit but it was probably because some items of his clothing are dirty or something….

I watched him carefully as he sat on the bed and stretched behind me, his hand creeping to my back. He began rubbing my back up and down, pressing his palms into the top of my shoulders, and he worked his hands up and down my shoulder blades gently rubbing the middle of my back, working his way down my spine and down…down and to the front…I mean it felt great no lie but…I felt him come closer and I felt his lips on the nape of my neck; I sighed and put my head to the side.

“This isn’t how massages work.”

“It might be.”

“I need to go to class…like now.”

“Same.”

I pulled away and turned around. 

“What?”

“I’m a student at the academy now, I start today.”

“…”

“Big bro said he thought it would be an interesting experience for me to learn how humans live.”

“This isn’t real…”

“I have got my school uniform and everything.”

He pointed at the side table with folded uniform lying half of the side; the crisps were half out the packet and staining the side of the clothing.

“Move the crisps.”

“Are you exited Rin? We will get to be closer.”

“My life is truly looking up.”

“…”  
“You didn’t rip my school uniform did you?”

He looked at the floor then back up to me. I felt my stomach drop slightly; I don’t believe I was actually  
processing any information at the moment, my mind was weirdly blank. 

He lent down off the bed slightly and bent own, picking up something and reveling a ripped piece of white fabric. I pretty sure I could see some kind of tie shredded in there as well.

“Nooooo…….”

And with that I got up and walked to the middle of the room, I felt chilly and looked down; I wasn’t wearing any clothing, although I didn’t really care. I looked to the side and spotted a room at the right of me, a toilet visible from behind a slightly opened door. I walked over and went inside the room. I turned and shut the door, leaving a bewildered Demon King still casually sitting on the bed. 

“Riiiin!”

I heard a shout from behind the door; I ignored it and sat down on the toilet. My head down, after a few moments I looked up, as it happened a mirror was directly on the wall I was facing. What stared back at me was a look of shame, blood streaks, and tear marks, overall a stained pale mess. The feeling of pride from yesterday was gone, the high I felt then had drained and all I could see was a disgusting shameless wreck. The panicked feeling from earlier was setting in again, the situation I was in had taken a while to sink in…a small time of denial and sleep later and what I was doing had started to run up my spine and drill into my head. My head in turn started to pound and I felt dizzy. It had been so good! And I wanted it a lot, I did…and after it was over and I was away from Amaimon and his manipulating hold I felt an absence. So really it should be obvious what I should do…..

Although it wasn’t was it? 

It didn’t really hit me until now, the feeling of absence…it was just plain old shame. What did I do…what the fuck have I done? How could I have acted like this, like some kind of animal? I just let all of my morals go to fuck one of my worst enemies l…like some kind of slut. I’ve disappointed my friends, my brother, everyone….why did I just let go of all my morals for a night of sex, am I that selfish that I would let all my self-control all my hard work go just for a night to let it all go? Why…..why the fuck would I ev-

Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock

“Rin…your phone is ringing”

“…”

“Will I pick it up?”

I stood up, looking away from the mirror as I did and walking to the door. I sighed as I opened it. The green haired demon stood in front of me, a ringing phone in his hand, I looked down at the phone, the caller ID read….  
I took the phone from his hand and shut the door again, turning back around and walking over to the wall and sliding down till I was sitting on the cold floor. I looked at the phone again; it had stopped ringing although a few moments later the buzzing started up again. I tapped the phone and held it to my ear.

“Hey Yukio…”

 

Amaimons Pov

 

Everything had been going great, I had gotten what I had wanted, I found a new fun thing to do, something interesting and pleasurable. Not only that but I had experience the joy of human intercourse, I had found a new side of Rin—a side I loved, a side that was so much better than his pathetic human side he always wore, the stupid skin he used to hide what he truly was. Who he truly was…a magnificent proud and beautiful demon, someone worthy to be by my side. But now he was acting weird, like he didn’t even want to talk to me.

I even felt this weird connection I hadn’t before, he seemed so happy to be with me—he was so beautiful—but now he just ignored me and locked himself away in the bathroom. I thought he would be happy…but he’s not, and I don’t know why. Humans were just so complicated. I hated the fact that Rin had to be contaminated with their stupidity, their emotions and behaviors….if only he was a full demon like me, like Big brother…it would all be so much easier.

All this thinking, was giving me a headache. But I wanted to make him happy again….I wanted to see him like he was last, but he was in some kind of denial, he was upset….his pain was hurting me in turn, and I don’t know why but I wanted to fix it…this was weird.

 

Rin’s POV

 

“Hey Yukio…”

“Hey Rin!”

“….”

“Rin?”

“Eh yeah...yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“What—yeah I’m fine, I’m good.”

“Well how are you then, did the exam go good?”

“..I’m good yes, yeah everything’s great Yukio.”

“You don’t sound so good, are you sure you're fine?”

I felt my eyes going wet and a warm mess fell down my cheeks, my breathing hitched, and stopped for a second. I felt the panic rise slightly; I couldn’t let Yukio, my little brother worry about me, he worked so hard, all the time and again and again I disappointed him, and again and again I hide my shame and my failures with attitude and denial.

And here I go….I’ll do it once again. 

“Of course, you always worry way too much! I’m great, just doing the normal, lots of studying and educational things like that!”

Drip…Drip…Drip

“Are you sure you are studying? Lots of practice every night like I told you in my note?”

“Yes, yes of course.”

“What about th-“

Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip

“What about you then! Your super-secret mission going good?”

“Well we are almost finished with our task. My team is good; we work well together. The demons we were we tasked with eliminating are nearly all gone, I mean there was loads of them but it’s going good.”

“Well, that's great; I mean I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

“Well…”

“No I’m really proud of you, you eh…you work really hard.”

I sniffed slightly and more drips fell down, past my cheeks, my chin and down my neck. Yukio had gone silent…  
Knock Knock Knock Knock

“Riinn!”

“Who’s that?”

“It’s no one, just a friend.”

“Rin?”

I covered the phone with my hand and shouted at the voice. 

“GO AWAY!”

I put the phone back up to my ear. 

“Yeah Yukio, sorry about that.”

“What’s happening?”

“Nothing, its fine, everything is good.”

“You don’t sound good, what’s happening?”

“Yukio, chill out its fine.”

“Well…Rin?”

“Come on you worry way to much.”

A second of silent passed. 

“You're right. Well, it’s nearly 9 o’clock that means class is going to start soon, shouldn’t you be heading there now?”

“Oh yeah, I guess you're right.”

“I don’t want to disrupt your class time, I’ll call you went I get the next chance ok?”

I started to shake slightly as I heard him talk, I wanted to keep talking to him, and I missed him.

“Rin?”

“OK then, I’ll talk to you later. Love you Yukio.”

“Oh eh, love you too Rin.”

“See you.”

“Yeah, bye.”

 

Yukio’s POV

 

It was weird, I was close with my Brother—we were twins—but it was odd for him to be so open…of course I’m happy he is so truthful. I mean I love him as well, he is the most important person to me. And I’m happy that he is proud of me, although he didn’t sound right, he didn’t sound the same as he usually did; he’s normally a bit more excitable, and something was wrong, definitely wrong. I was right to be worried…I mean it’s my job as a brother to look after my family.

Rin’s Pov

I dropped the phone on the floor, and put my head on my knees and wrapped my hands around my shins. I felt cold and alone and my eyes burned with emotion. Shame crept up my spin.  
My head peaked up slightly as I heard the bathroom door open, and footsteps follow. 

I expected to hear a voice but nothing was said. The steps stopped and I kept my head down. Beside me I heard shifting, and from the corner of my eye I saw as the man who made me feel like this bent down and wrapped a quilt around me, his arms snaking around me in the possess, his chin sat upon my head.

“Rin.”

I swayed towards him slightly. 

“You're very cold… please don’t be upset with me.”

I stayed silent and anger started to surface.  
“Ri-“

“You did this to me!”

“…”

“I was never like this before, but you had to intervene, it’s not even been a week, only a few days and look what you’ve done, you…you!”

“Is it wrong to love you?”

“Love! You hated me like 3 days ago; you can’t love someone after 3 days!”

I moved away from him, hanging onto the quilt but letting his warm embrace go. I hit the wall and sprawled out my legs collapsing I slid to the corner of the bathroom. 

“You’ve ruined me! You made me feel so good, so happy you made me feel like everything I care for, I fight for didn’t even matter as long as I was with you in that moment, then now…Afterward, I feel like this, like fucking shit! You made me lose all of my cares for my friends and family, you're nothing but…but-” 

I looked up at Amaimon, his eyes were narrow and angry, I felt his anger through his stare and I felt my chest tighten and hurt and I felt pain.

“How dare you!”

He darted to me, grabbing my neck and pulling me forward and down, until I was pushed against the ground with him over my half naked body.

“I ruined your life?! This was meant to be a game—all I wanted was to relieve my boredom but now look at this, I find myself with these weird emotions I haven’t felt before! I don’t want to be away from you, even though it’s been so little time. I have lived thousands of years and never have I felt like this, these weird things in my chest…it’s like an attack I can’t fight because its myself attacking me, you made me feel like this! You have changed me! I was powerful without care; demons don’t feel emotion because it’s a weakness! I want to make you strong! And you were when we were together! And now look at this, you have gone back to your human side, and it’s causing you pain and causing me suffering but when you were embracing your demon side you felt great didn’t you!? You were spectacular and now…like this! You’re pathetic and weak…it’s hideous! And you’re making me hideous!” 

I watched Amaimon as he said this; as his words continued his voice become louder and I started to cry again for some unknown reason. He had grabbed onto my shoulders and was gripping so tightly that it burned. He stopped shouting and looked at me and his eyes met mine. He let go and stopped the pain, putting his head down onto my chest letting his body rest on mine, his weight sinking onto me and his arms holding me.

“Don’t cry….your making my chest hurt.”

“I’m sorry.”

I lifted my arms which felt so heavy and wrapped them around his body, tightly. And slowly my crying stopped, and my pain drained…it was weird I didn’t think emotions could play this way. I closed my eyes, and welcomed the darkness and the warmth the comfort above me seemed to outweigh the cold bathroom floor, but the warmth seemed to spread over my body, as I felt the demon resting on me, his chest fell and rose on my own and I felt better, and I began to drift off…

“Rin…we need to go to class.”

I opened my eyes, and sniffed. 

“Ok.”

We stayed there, laying together, not moving. 

“We need to move to go to class.”

“Right.”

Amaimon got up, and pulled me with him. I moaned slightly and winced at the sharp movements.

“You’re in pain.”

“Thanks for stating the obvious.”

I stared up at him, then down and realized I still wasn’t wearing any clothes, and the quilt that was covering me had fallen to the floor. 

“I’m gonna lift you up ok.”

“What?”

And with that he lifted me up bridal style and lifted me into the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and laid me down. 

“I need a shower, I'm really dirty.”

“Ok…I will turn the shower on.”

“We're gonna be late for school…”

“It will be ok, big brother will understand if we're late.”

“Ok.”

Amaimon turned on the shower for me and I grabbed at the chance of a warm relaxing bathing, even if I was in a hurry. I got back up and walked into the bathroom.

“I need a new uniform, my other one is destroyed.”

“Ok…I…will…”

“I have a shirt and tie in my room, and I need new trousers, I think my shoes are fine.”

“So, I’ll go to your room then…while you have a shower.”

“Right…”

I turned to step in the shower, Amaimon turned to leave; we went to do our own things. I showered in silence, and stared at the wall. I felt better, calmer. What an overreaction, I sighed and rubbed my neck. It had been about 20 minutes and I was enjoying the warmth and silence. 

“I got your stuff Rin.”

I turned, and looked at the demon king who leaned against the door frame, clothes in hand.

“Can you get a towel?”

The good thing about being a demon is the hearing is good, even if you’re in a shower. I shook my hair and turned off the water. I looked down, my new and improved bruises were starting to heal although were all still very dark and visible, the scratches weren’t doing much either, they were just staying there very visible although to be honest I didn’t care, I kind of liked them….I felt owned.

I stepped out the shower, Amaimon stood with a cream towel outstretched. I walked towards him and he wrapped the towel around me. 

“Thanks.”

I walked past him, his hand brushed past my hips. I heard him walking behind me. I walked over to the bed and sat down, the demon king stayed standing and walked over to a set of drawers across the room. He pulled out a black hair dryer from the top drawer and walked over to me.

“Where did you get that?”

“Big brother gave me it and some other things and he showed me how to use them too.”

“Oh that’s good…so do you know how to use a hair dryer?”

“Yes.”

“Ok…”

“I’ll dry your hair for you.”

I watched as he walked to the side of the bed and plugged in the hair dryer, it was weird seeing him half dressed. He was missing his coat and tie and his cloth were slightly rumpled, not to mention the fact his hair seemed to have stayed pristine in that weird spike he wore; it looked strange and I don’t know how he got his hair like that, but it looked cute in a way.

He sat down next to me and turned on the dryer; pulling me towards him I turned around and faced him, putting my head down. The heat from the dryer pounded down on my hair, Amaimon put his hand on my head and rubbed my hair. His hands were soft and ever so often his fingers looped around the strand of hair at the back of my neck and his hands brushed against the nape of my neck, I shivered slightly at the touch. After a few minutes my hair was dry.

“Sorry for the scratches…and the bruises.”

“It's ok, I don’t mind it.”

“I thought people didn’t like pain and injury’s and stuff.”

“No not normally.”

“…”  
“We need to get dressed.”

I stood up and took the school clothes left on the bed beside me, casually I started getting dressed. I put my socks and underwear on first, surprised that the bubble headed demon actually got them from my room.  
“You don’t seem to mind me seeing you like this.”

I looked at the demon. 

“Like what?”

“Well…naked and stuff, you kicked me when I tried to see you naked a few days ago, now you don’t seem to mind.”

“Are you uncomfortable or something? Do you want me to change somewhere else?”

He paused for a few seconds and smirked showing of his fangs. 

“No.”

I smiled back at him. 

“You need to get dressed too, we're already late.”

“Right.”

I put my concentration back to getting dressed, putting on my shirt and buttoning it up, leaving the top button undone, a messy style. Amaimon was getting dressed beside me, stripping down and putting on the uniform that was half covered in crumbs. I feel like my morals are going again but I was happy with Amaimon right now, just talking, relaxing—doing normal stuff. It felt right, although I knew this is why I was so distraught only half an hour ago, because I don’t act like this, because this isn’t the normal me…the normal me is happy and over exited and worried about what other will think, how others will react, other people this and that.

I feel confident, I was thinking of me now, I didn’t have to put on an mask or worry that friends I supposedly have aren’t gonna judge me because according to Amaimon I’m great like this, strong, beautiful…no one’s said that to me before, maybe because when I try let go people are scared but to him…I’m magnificent and I plan to stay that way, I didn’t want to spiral into a mini mental break down, again. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

We started walking towards the door I had picked up my bag and sword. Amaimon had gotten jeans instead of my school trousers although I hadn’t mentioned it, I knew I would be told off for it, at least he was able to get everything else, the socks, pants, shirt, tie, blazer. I don’t even know I had any extra uniforms…although thinking now he might have grabbed them out Yukio’s wardrobe; we were a similar size. 

“Wait, I need to so my teeth.”

“Oh right.”

I looked at him. 

“You should probably brush your teeth too, with all those sweets you eat your teeth are gonna fall out.”  
The demon looked alarmed at this, pulling at his teeth. I laughed at him; he started to poke his fangs and walked with me to the bathroom.

“Have you got two toothbrushes?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Well big brother gave me 5 extra brushes in case I broke some.”

“That’s a bit excessive…but I can understand.”

“What’s that supposed to mean...”

I smiled and opened some drawers next to the sink, quickly discovering the many toothbrushes that had a large note pointing to them; Mephisto could get really about Amaimon. 

“Make sure to brush your fangs properly.”

“Hmm…”

“Your fangs are better than normal.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The demon looked at me, shifting to look at me while still brushing his teeth, his mouth foaming with tooth paste.

“Well before your fangs weren’t very good, they were blunt and barley visible, but now they're great, very sharp and everything, you can tell you’re of a high breed of demon.” 

I looked in the mirror, he was right. My fangs were very sharp and gleaming, I looked like a vampire. I think I suited my new and improved fangs, I think they made me look…cool? Strong maybe? Amaimon seemed to like them; I smiled at his compliment and blushed at his praise.

“Well thanks; I…guess you're right.”

Actually I looked menacing. I didn’t realize before but it’s the same as yesterday: black bags under the eyes, messy hair, vampire fangs and obvious bite-marks, hickeys, scratch marks and bruising etcetera….I’m sure if I put my collar up a bit it won’t show much, although I didn’t mind. Looking over at Amaimon the whole foaming of the mouth thing was getting out of hand and it was dribbling down his chin threatening to go onto his new blazer and tie. 

“You need to clean your mouth up; your frothing…it looks like you have an infectious disease.”

“Mwwwahh!”

I sighed and put down my toothbrush, spiting into the sink and turning onto the tap. Wiping my mouth I went over to the toilet and picked up the toilet paper and bringing it over to the sink. I sighed at pulled the toothbrush out of the demon kings mouth.

“Ok spit into the sink.”

Amaimon looked at me and complied, I took some toilet paper and put my hand around Amaimons neck, pulling him forward and wiping his mouth with the toilet paper, cleaning up his chin and neck, I don’t even know how he got so messy. I sighed when I looked down and saw a stain on his tie.

“How did you get so messy it’s a simple task…”

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“Are you angry at me?”

“No, just try to be a little bit less messy; you got your stains on your uniform.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing!”

“Alright.”

“Let’s just get going.”

“’Kay.”

We both walked out the bathroom and out of the room itself. It dawned on me that I had no actual idea where I was. Although I knew we were in the academy, after a few steps I was greeted with a stupid fucking identical insanely long corridor.

“Where are we?”

“Big brothers Academy.”

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious”

“…But you asked where we were.”

I sighed, we walked forward together; I casually looked about as we walked.

“Do you want me to hold your stuff?”

I looked at him as we continued to walk. 

“Why?”

“It was step 4 on the ‘how to get and keep your girlfriend’ website.”

“I'm not a girl…”

I said as I handed him my stuff, he slung my bags over his shoulder, he looked weird in the school uniform although it wasn’t bad. I like his normal outfit, the green was really matching for him…the blue was just weird.  
“Do you know how to get to the classroom?”

“Yeah big bro made me memorize how to get back and forth from my room, to his office, to where the main hallways is and where my favorite tree is.”

“Favorite tree?”

“Yeah, it’s great. A squirrel lives in it and everything, and it happens to be near your classroom.”  
“That’s great; we can see each other more then.”

He blinked and looked at me. 

“Really? You want to see me more?”

“Yeah.”

I really did…I hadn’t been this happy in a long while, since dad died.

“Oh I recognized where we are now, I think our classroom is like a corridor away.”  
“I think you're right, yeah.”

We walked down the corridor, we only past one person who had dodged us when he saw us and ran down the opposite corridor.

“That was rude.”

I sniffed as I watched him speed walk away into the distance. 

“Did he upset you? I can deal with him if you want.”

“Are you threatening to kill someone for me?”

I stopped at turned to him, smirking. 

“Yes.”

I blinked. He was actually willing to kill people for me. Now, I know killing is wrong, but…someone who is willing to protect me, to kill for me…it sounded good.

“Are you upset I said that?”

“No. Does that mean you’re willing to protect me?”

“If it will make you happy.”

“Are you saying that because you mean it or you saw it on a website?”

“No I mean it.”

He stepped towards me, a serious look played on his face. 

“I’ll make sure nobody ever harms you, because you're mine and because you belong to me—nobody else gets to do anything to you because that's my job.”

“Your job, since when was I a job?”

“Since I made you mine.”

“Are you willing to die for me too then?”

“…”

“Your shirt is undone.”

I changed the subject, noticing how badly he had gotten dressed; you could see his pale chest quite noticeably, and his tie was just a knot. How did I not notice this before we left the room? I step closer towards him so we were less than a few inches apart. I started to fix his shirt and tie. I undid his tie and took it off, I started to do up his shirt, flattening out his blazer. He had also somehow managed to crumple the top of that as well; I feel like I need to look after him. I can understand now why Mephisto always looks so stressed with him running about. Despite his inability to put on a school uniform, I knew he was smart…able…dangerous too. 

 

Bon’s Pov

 

I was so tired; I didn’t get much sleep last night although I had a better night’s sleep than the day before. I stretched out and lay against the wall as I waited outside the classroom with everyone else, we had already met up in the training room and done some kind of weird mental exercise for an hour before coming to the classroom. And yet again no sign of Rin. 

“Can we go in yet?”

“W-we just have to w-wait till the teacher comes b-back,” Shiemi spoke up from beside Izumo. 

“We’ve been waiting out here for ages.”

“It’s not been that long.” Renzo lazed in the corner. 

“Alright you brats lets go into the classroom.”

Shura walked up in her usual stance, lots of authority in her voice.

I walked towards the classroom door, everyone else followed 

“Em…, i-is t-that Rin...and Amaimon….?” Shiemi said as we walked in. 

“What!?”

I along with everyone else turned to where she was looking, along down the corridor. I could see two people standing, close…extremely close to each other. The smaller one was fixing the others shirt? What? Looking closer it was actually fucking Rin and Amaimon, and they were both in school uniform, and Rin was tying his tie for him.  
What the hell were they doing, what the hell was Amaimon doing there and why were they being so close…

 

Rin’s Pov

 

“There done.”

I flattened out his tie, and pressed his blazer down.

“You need to make sure your appearance is good if you’re going out places.”

“I do make sure my appearance is good, it’s just I prefer my own clothing and these uniforms are weird.”

“You can’t wear the same clothing all the time…”

“I’ve worn a kimono a few times.”

“A kimono?”

“Yeah a blue one and one with loads of weird characters on it…it was pink and big brother freaked when I wore it…it was his.”

“…”

“…”

“I didn’t know he was into that but ok.”

“Into that…?”

I smiled at his confusion and started walking forward, Amaimon smiled too and followed, his hands in his pockets and a lollipop sticking out his mouth…I didn’t even know where he got it, I was gonna have to take the sweets away from him. His teeth were gonna rot. I looked forward and my smile dropped, Shura and the rest of the class were standing in a group with their mouths hanging opened and a stupid fucking look on their faces as they looked at us, how nosy. 

I walked forward but felt a pulse of panic run through me…

I saw Amaimon look at me from the corner of my eye and he put a hand on my back and pushed me forward.  
“Don’t worry it will be fine.”

I sniffed and walked forward the panic dripping away slightly as I felt the warmth on my back. 

“Since when were you so caring?”

“What’s that supposed to mean, I’ve been caring for you for a while now.”

“Like 7 hours.”

“…”

“The internet?”

“It was number 2 on the ‘how to get and keep your girlfriend’ it said comfort and encouragement is key to keeping your girlfriend.”

“You need to stop going on these websites.” 

“Big brother said something similar.”

We stopped as we reached the group, their faces imprinted with confusion. 

“What the hell is he doing here!?”

Bon shouted out, his voice loud and obnoxious, I watched as almost everyone stepped back in defense. 

“R-rin…?”

“Care to explain yourself brat?”

Shura stepped forward, hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes, and bore her stare down onto me. Normally I would be panicking in fear of her wrath but I felt confidence instead, and anyway there was a legitimate reason he was here, he was a pupil in our class now.

“Rin what the-!” 

Bon started to talk again, his voice irritatingly high, I looked at everyone else: Izumo, Renzo, Konekomaru…they all had that look on their faces, that questioning look, I bet they were already doubting me, thinking I had turned evil or some shit like that!

“Will you stop shouting?!”

That shut him up; he looked at me startled. 

“Jesus! What’s with all of you?”

I stepped forward closer to the group, my voice rose slightly. 

“What’s wrong is that you’re with him!”

Bon again. He pointed to Amaimon who just looked at him with a bored expression, crunching his sweets loudly…yet another new packet of confectionery's in his hand. Where the hell did he get these? 

“You know it’s awfully rude to point at people like that; you humans have no manners.”

The demon king swallowed his sweets, stepping forward to join me and talked with venom to Bon. 

“Like you can talk!”

Bon walked forward closer to us, only a few steps separating him from us, his voice sounded threatening.

“Stop being such an asshole!”

“What! Why are you complaining at me! He’s the enemy! Do you even recognize who you’re with?”

“Do I look blind? Of course I know? There’s a reason why he is here.”

“Care to explain?!”

Shura came into the conversation, I looked at her. 

“Amaimon is joining the academy; he’s a new student in our class. ”

“What do you mean by that?” Shura walked past Bon and up to us so we were face to face. 

“What does it sound like? He’s a student in our class now.”

“Don’t get cheeky with me brat, I never heard anything like that.”

The red head clicked her tongue, staring down at me; I narrowed my eyes at her ready to answer back with a bite…

“Now now everyone, no need to get so heated.”

I turned at the voice; out of nowhere Mephisto Pheles himself appeared in a ray of sunshine and sparkles, his cape flapping slightly and his heels clicking on the floor.

“What’s the meaning of this Mephisto?!”

Shura barked at the clown, he only smiled in response. 

“Don’t be so angry. I apologies I meant to tell you in advance but I have been busy as of late.”

She just stared at him. 

“Well you see, as my little brother-“

He walked over to me and Amaimon and put his arm around us. 

“- has been so interested in human culture as of recent, and the fact that he is now involved in our fight against our father Satan and the impure king, I thought it would be a nice idea if he joined the academy and got used to his surroundings in the human world.”

Shura looked like she was trembling in anger as he talked; she looked more pissed off that I had seen her in a while.

“As he is going to be in the help to take down our enemies, I believe it will be great if you all got to know him and vice versa.”

“Bullshit Mephisto! Why is he actually here?”

”Shura I have no idea what you are talking about, please refrain from such outbursts.”

He smirked at her; it was obvious he was enjoying her anger. 

“If you’re going to work together you might as well get used to each other, I mean Amaimon has promised to behave himself, and it’s better if you know and trust your teammates.”

“Do you know what he has done? He can’t be trusted and he certainly can’t work in a team, he is dangerous!”  
“Ever heard of giving people a second chance?”

The redhead narrowed her eyes, my classmates stayed silent in the background watching everything play out. 

“And what about Rin, why is he with him?”

“Well I thought it would be obvious, I mean Rin is indeed related to both me and Amaimon, we're half-brothers and I thought that in this situation he would be the best person to help Amaimon to…settle in and get used to his environment.”

“Wh-“

“And even better, as Rin knows the rest of you, he can help everyone to get to know Amaimon, and of course as they are going to be working together they need time to train together, and hopefully learn to work together as an effective team.”

“You expect me to believe this?”

 

“Why of course, it’s the truth!”  
She stared at me and Amaimon, clicking her tongue yet again…she done that a lot. 

 

“The lot of you brat, go into the classroom! Including you two!”  
She pointed at us, Mephisto in turn smile widely and patted us on the back. 

“Off you go now.”

The group walked into the classroom, bewilderment on their faces. I followed lazily, the demon king right behind me. We walked into the classroom and left the headmaster and Shura behind.

The door closed behind us, and then shouting began. I sighed and turned to look at the doorbell I really had no idea how long their “talk” was going to last for. I turned back around and looked at Amaimon.

“My seats over here, you can sit beside me.”

I walk down the classroom and came to my seat. 

“Sit down there.”

I point to the seat next to mine; he followed my instructions and sits down. I go and join him in the seat on the right of him. 

“Are you still eating sweets?”

I asked as he stuffed his face with some super sour strawberry mix bag of sweets. 

“Yemmmmww….Buuws.”

I watched in horror as he attempted to talk with mouth full of poisonously sour candy.  
“Okay, no. Just finish what you’re eating then speak.”

I watched as he attempted to swallow the mouth of sourness; he scrunched up his face as he obviously wasn’t expecting this amount of sour. It took a good 2 minutes to be finished. I saw from the corner of my eye the rest of the class’s contents lumped together in a little corner at the front, so obviously avoiding us.

“Are you done?”

“My tongue hurts.”

“That because you just swallowed a mass of sour sweets; you probably ruined your taste buds.”

I laughed at his devastation as he took out a packet of crisps and attempted to eat them. 

“I can’t taste anything.”

He looked so sad, it was weirdly cute. I smiled and bent over taking the packets of sour sweets from out in front of him, taking one out, and popping it in my mouth.

“That’s not surprising; you probably won’t be able to tastes anything for a while.”

“But…”

“It’s your own fault.”

We sat in silence for a little while but the quiet was ruined by the slamming of the classroom door opening and Shura walking in with fury on her face.

“ALL RIGHT BRATS, EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW!”

The class just stood there, nervous. 

“NOW!”

With hesitance, I watched as the class slowly walked to their seats. As everyone sat down Shura walked to the middle of the class and put her hand on her hips, her bikini top thing bouncing abnormally as she turned. 

“All right, as we all can see there is a new member of the class; he will be joining us from now on until further notice.”

“What the hell?! How can HE be allowed to be here?”

Bon yet again shouted out with his obnoxious voice…and people say I'm bad for outbursts. 

“I don’t want to be in a class with him; he’s already attacked and tried to kill us before.”

Shura took in a breath. 

“I know we have our differences…but were just gonna have to deal with it.”

“Bu-“

“NO BUTS!”

Everyone was quiet. I saw Bon look at me from the front but look away quickly. After a few seconds of awkward silence, class started.

And the awkwardness continued….it was gonna be a long day. I turned to Amaimon, he was already not paying attention, at least I waited 10 minutes to have a nap, or something.

I smiled as I looked at him, I felt so much better with him here…I felt like I had someone to relate to, even if the relation was people staring at you in hate and disgust. I didn’t care.

This was the start of a new day…a new time...maybe something good could come of this.

Hopefully…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks to ANekoForMe my beta for helping when she was busy (Ps. she has a great AmaimonXRin Fic, you should check it out XD)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/ANekoForMe/pseuds/ANekoForMe/works?fandom_id=247670
> 
> Also after reading over my fic i cringe so fucking much...did i actually write all this...it happen every time, all that smut, although i'm getting used to it


	14. Normality in the strange lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day lived by people in an abnormal situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah i'm back, after months i know i feel bad but hey its all ok now cuz here's the new chapter, enjoy and thank you for waiting so long and also hello to newcomers, welcome to madness
> 
> Also Thank you so much to my beta ANekoForME, she really gave me motivation and really helped, thanks (check out her stuff, she has a great RinXAmaion Story)

Rin’s Pov

“Amaimon, stop tapping your foot.”

I rolled my head to the side to look at him; he looked like he was dying of boredom. He was slumped down into the seat and his arms were lifeless and hanging. A pile of about 6 different sweets was scattered on the desk and on the floor. He looked at me with an expression of “help….please let me leave”. I was surprised he had the motivation for foot tapping. 

Really I couldn’t blame him, class was just going on…and on and it was horrible. Apart from the fact the whole room seemed to be tense…or everyone else in the room were making things tense. I was fine, Amaimon seemed bored to death but fine, and Shura was screaming at everyone. It was amazing her how her mood could change so easily and effect the whole day. 

“I hope you’re all listening as next lesson we are going to study the rules and consequences of demon summons and the study of Malas and his role in hell.”

Oh great, more historical studies on Demons Shura doesn’t like…every time this section of class came about it would just be an hour or two of boredom, slight learning and anger. I really thought she was more accepting of Demons but I can understand why she hates some of the more…evil ones I suppose.

“Rin….Rin…Ri-“

“You only have to say my name once.”

“She said Malphas’ name wrong.”

I blinked at him

“It’s Malphas not Malas…I met him a few times….he’s a great warrior or something, he works for father…he’s high up.”

“I see….So she got it wrong.”

I ignore the later of the information and smiled at the opportunity to annoy Shura with my superior intellect…

I put my hand up, drawing attention to myself.

“What is it brat,” Shura barked at me from the front of the classroom

“Well I just thought I would mention your eh…mistake.”

Her face darker and her eyes narrowed.“My What?”

“Your mistake”

“What mistake?” She snapped at me, the wallowing rage from this morning’s encounter from Shura’s favorite headmaster, Rin’s constant absence from class these few days, missing an important test, the lingering thought of having to explain this to Yukio and finally, having a used-to-be enemy demon brat sitting and messing up the classroom as each second went by, edging her voice. 

“Oh the Demon we are studying next lesson, his name is pronounced Malphas not Malas…”

She just stared at me, and I looked at Amaimon, he smiled at me and I smiled back….it was a very weird encounter. I looked back and Shura was looking pissed at me.

“It’s in the official scriptures that the demons name is Malas, don’t be a smart ass Rin.”

I really have no idea why she was being so bitchy about this, she was mistaken although it seemed like she was trying to make me ashamed…her voice almost sounded disappointed and I have no idea why.

“Actually he’s right, Its Malphas not Malas; you’re wrong,” the Demon king spoke up beside me, and I looked at him with gratitude.

“Am I now?” She narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips.

“Yes you are.”

I tried to hold in a smile, I really did…but as the seconds went by a slit appeared and a smile sprung up.

I’m genuinely surprised at my new found confidence, normally I would cower at the thought of annoying the oh-so-terrifying Shura, and I didn’t feel scared though, not at all. Not with Amaimon by my side, I felt invincible…a feeling I hoped would last. 

I watched as Shura looked to me and to the demon king and back to me. And she walked away, back to the front of the class and continued to teach the lesson. She just ignored us and I looked at Amaimon as he did the same…and that was it. She just continued to teach the lesson, everyone else in the class just looked at us for a few seconds while we were talking and when Shura walked back to the classroom they turned back around and faced her. And the lesson continued…

And with that the period ended and it was lunch time, a break.

I stood up with relief, my chair scratching on the floor as it was pushed back, a horrible squeaking sound echoed as it slid. Finally, freedom! I smiled down at Amaimon who was drifting half in and out of sleep. 

“Come on wake up sleepy!” I kicked his leg and he whined at me, standing up and grinding the chair against the floor, I winced at the sound. 

“Is it over yet?”

“Yeah…come on, I wanna get something to eat.”

“Yeah I’m hungry as well…I have run out of crisps.”

“And here I thought you had an infinite supply.”

I turned and started walking slowly down the isle of the classroom, the green haired demon walked up quickly behind me, matching my pace in an instant. I mentally noted that the rest of my faithful classmates had already shuffled out of the classroom leaving only a watchful Shura at the front of the class. I walked slightly quicker and paced down the room.

“What are we having for lunch?”

“I don’t know, what do you want?”

“Cake.”

“Anything else?”

“Crips.”

“And?”

“More gummy worms”

“How did I know?”

I smiled at his reply, he would be a sweet enthusiast till the very end…I know I have a sweet tooth, but his was on a whole new level. I bet if he was in a sweet eating competition he would eat for the world 2 times over…it was cute, watching him stuff his face. So often he walked around with what would be seen as childlike innocence, but he can turn into a violent psychopathic murderer in the blink of an eye. It was fucked up in a way, his actions were cruel and the mind-set needed to switch from action to “innocence” so quickly was just something else. It disturbed me, but maybe I could change him? Make him better? Even if what we were doing was unorthodox and… wrong? I could change him or I could at least try. But I just hope with my very sudden change of personality, of though process and the lack of caring, that he wasn’t warping me in turn. But I suppose I needed to change to get through to him, I could improve myself in the process. I liked the confidence, the not caring attitude but I couldn’t let myself go too far. Maybe I could embrace my demonic side more, but not to the point of insanity?

“Are you ok?”

The demon king, leaned over my shoulder as I realised I had just about stopped mid side, lost in thought.

“Oh yeah I’m fine, haha sorry.”

I laughed lightly, and smiled back at him, genuinely happy for no apparent reason.

“Rin!” Shura’s voice shouted from the side. She was a few feet away and looking at me. 

“Yes?”

“I want to talk with you,” she looked over to Amaimon and set a hard glare, “alone.”

I looked over at Amaimon, he just looked blankly. Seconds ticked by.

“Hey, Amaimon, would you mind waiting outside the classroom for a second while I talk to Shura?”

He looked slightly pouty and trudged to the door, I was glad he had went without problem, for some reason I expected something more to happen. I watched as the door opened and he went through, and then closed it with a thud. I grimaced and looked over at the red head folding her arms. I expected her to be mad or angry at me, but I couldn’t pin the expression on her face.

I walked up over to her, Shura let out a sigh and looked straight at me. 

I looked at her intently, but I felt confident, I didn’t even feel nervous as I stood I felt like nothing could take away this feeling. 

“ What the hell happened?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Do you not see anything wrong with this situation Rin?”

“Wha-“

“Since when were you all friendly with that Demon Amaimon? When did you both become so close?”

“Well…I mean were not that close, Mephisto just asked me to look after him while he…tries fitting in?”

“I can tell when you’re lying brat,” she said in a dark voice.

“I’m not.”

I was; I was lying and I'm horrible at it…although I suppose Mephisto would back up the story. 

“And what about your dorm?”

“My…dorm?”

“After your little vanishing act I went to check on where you were, and what I found in your dorm was a bloody mess. Literally!”

Oh shit, she saw my room; I had totally forgotten the mess that was made, the blood, the chocolates, and the conspicuous white stains on the bed sheets…

I swallowed and suddenly my confidence started to drop, I felt an edge crawl up my back.

“Well, there’s a perfectly good explanation for my dorm…”

“Don’t screw around Rin! This isn’t the time.”

 

“…”

“What the hell was with the blood, the fucking boxes everywhere, are this some kind of joke?”

“N-no.”

“I know fine well that demon had something to do with it as well!”

I stayed silent, my eyes frayed to the ground.

“I found this on the floor next to your bed,” she said as she reached around to her pocket and revealed a familiar striped tie, stained with blood.

“Amaimon was wondering were that had gone,” I muttered quietly, biting my lip. My newly sharpened fangs sliced the inner flesh of my bled and I tasted crimson iron.

She slammed her hand down onto the wooden desk beside her, the tie crushed under the bottom of her palm. 

“Explain to me Rin, exactly what happened.”

“W-“

“STARTING WITH WHY YOU WERE MISSING DURING THE TEST DAY!” She started full on screaming at me. I was surprised she hadn’t earlier. My head started to hurt and I felt my mood plummet to the depths of hell.

“HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WILL EXPLAIN THIS TO YUKIO!?”

I felt guilt over run me at the reminder I yet again failed my brother…

“Can you stop shouting?”

She laughed, not that anything was funny but because she was in some kind of super enraged trace

“Explain now, what happened.”

I gulped, I couldn’t tell her the truth by any standards but maybe a little white lie wouldn’t hurt.

“Well…”

She cut me off with a sharp tone, one which saw me spiral into a guilt induced mind set. “Don’t you dare lie to me.”

I looked at her, I didn’t want to lie, I really didn’t but…what could I say that wouldn’t make this situation turn into some hellishly bad.  
“Let me explain…”

 

Amaimons POV

 

Class, I had found, was extremely boring. I do think it’s one of the worse things I have ever experienced in my many years in life, and that was really saying something. I had gotten the message when Shura had said she wanted to talk to Rin alone. My Rin... I didn’t like the woman, ever since that one time in the forest, she didn’t really take my fancy. 

The forest that night really was something, me and Rin had a great fighting experience. It was so cute how angry he got when I threatened his “friends”. He got so worked up especially over the little tarty blond one. But look at them now, scurrying away down the corridor like the little pathetic insects they actually are. They say they are his friends, they will stand by each other and support each other, but after one small little thing they turn their back on him, and knowing Rin it will hurt him 3 times as much as it will hurt them. Rin is so much more than I ever thought he could be…or will be, and for him to achieve what I want him to be, they are gonna have to go at some point.  
Rin won’t like that though, but I’m sure at some point I convince him. 

I yawned loudly and stretched back against the wall outside of the classroom, watching as the group of teenagers walked down the corridor every so often glancing back at me before going out of site, so rude. 

I frowned and patted down my pockets; these uniforms had basically zero holding capabilities. My other normal clothing was able to hold everything! All of my favorite sweets and snacks from both Gehenna and Assiah, everything from cookies to crisps to those gummy things, I frown and start to pat down my pockets hoping to find even a tiny piece of candy or a lollipop or anything! But, in the end, nothing.

I leaned against the wall outside the classroom, waiting for MY precious Rin to come out. Although Rin didn’t like me calling him that, I could at least call him that when he wasn’t around…or just think it in my head, at least that way he wouldn’t get mad at me. 

 

Rin’s POV 

 

I took in a breath of air and opened the classroom door, leaving a raging Shura behind me. So I bent the truth a little, and left a few things out…but I thought the story sounded ok.

It still counts as the truth even if I miss some parts out.

I walked out into the hallway; Amaimon leaned against the wall next to the door. 

I looked at him and a frown spread across his face, he slumped up from of the wall and walked over to meet me as I started towards him.

“What’s wrong?”

I smiled unenthusiastically at him, not very happy after the stern look of disappointment from Shura

“I’ll tell you later, let’s just go get lunch okay?”

I started walking down the corridor and not giving him a chance to answer. He scuttled up behind me and to my side.

“Where are we going for lunch?”

“Eh? The cafeteria?”

“Ok…”

We walked in silence down the long, echoing corridor. There was no one else in the long open space, just both of us walking in silence. My mood was downed after the little conversation I just had. I had told her that Amaimon had played a trick on me, some weird kinda practical joke by putting all the chocolate boxes in my room, then after the confrontation which ended in a small fight, which explains the blood we ended up going to see Mephisto and making up the reason why I missed class…it wasn’t my best moment, but I panicked.  
The plot holes were so painfully obvious, I mean the story just came out my mouth and I had done my best to tell a “plausible” story while cutting out all the inappropriate things that would surely get me a sword though my chest and/or locked up.

I mean if me and Amaimon realistically had a fight, then I’m sure my room and the whole dorm would most likely be destroyed and burning down in flames. I mean who would believe that the son of Satan and the Demon King of Earth had a heated fight in a smallish dorm restricted to a single bed and nothing else…And who pranks someone with mass amounts of sweets? Even if Amaimon did “prank” me, I’m sure he would do something more like putting holy water in my drink when I'm not looking….well maybe not now. And even if we did go visit Mephisto, it wouldn’t take an entire day!

I sighed and inwardly cringed and the shit that I spoke to Shura. I mean, I knew it was rubbish and the look she gave me told me she knew fine well too. My mood kept shifting today, one moment I was super confident and happy, feeling like nothing in the world could touch me! Then the next I’m guilt ridden and spiraling in depression, obviously something wasn’t right. 

And it was pretty obvious the possible reason to the change. I’m not stupid. 

If I’m with the oh so amazing, ex-enemy psychotic demon king I feel great…when the realization hits me and the reality strikes of what I’ve done or am doing…then I just spiral down. 

I fuck Amaimon, I feel great. I realize I screwed my arch nemesis, then I feel guilt stricken and break down talking to Yukio. More sex, I feel great, spending time together it’s all nice and lovely; then the shame of lying so blatantly to Shura brings me down….

I looked at Amaimon and frown, and I realize he was staring at me already.

“Are you hypnotizing me or something?”

“What do you mean?”

I sighed and inwardly winced and my stupidity for asking. Hypnotizing me, yeah right. 

“Nothing…it’s just, nothing.”

He looked uncomfortable and less excitable than normal, the awkwardness was horrible.

We continued walk, our footsteps echoed and the noise of the busy cafeteria echoed down to meet us as we neared the end the long corridor. We walked up to the large doorway at the end of the long corridor and we both walked through. The demon king opened the door first and with very surprising curtsy let me through first. 

I nodded at him slightly and walked through into the hall that lead into the cafeteria. The hall was very small and turned into the lunch room; it was so close you could hear the movement of people. We both walked into the cafeteria, several pairs of eyes darting to us as we walked in. I hung my head down slightly and I felt self-consciousness spread in the back of my head, spreading into the rest of my brain. The worry darting back like it kept doing and I just wished I had the confidence. 

“Let’s go this way.”

I nodded at the many plates of food and snacks for sale, and I inwardly winced at my stupidity. I realised that here at True Cross Academy, the food was so overpriced. Sure, it might be high quality, but who could afford the prices. Who would pay over ¥ 3,000 for a sandwich!  
I stopped suddenly and looked at Amaimon. Normally, I made lunch for me and Yukio and we ate together, or with my “friends”, who seemed to dump me every time an opportunity arose.  
“I forgot, the lunches in this academy are way too expensive. Normally, I bring my own packed lunch but I, well I didn’t have the chance to make anything this morning.”

He made a face of thought and looked down at his pockets then to me, and then he smiled with a fang filed grin.

“Don’t worry about the cost, I’ll pay for anything you want.”

“What? How much money do you have?”

“Eh, I don’t know but I think I have a lot.”

“Did Mephisto give you an allowance or something?”

“Yeah big bro gave me some human currency but I ran out of it, so I had to go get more, and I ended up with lots.”

I narrowed my eyes and I had a suspicion creeping into my mind, I folded my arms.

“And where did you get more money?”

He looked pouty and started to feel about his pockets, patting down the school uniform in a desperate search. He looked down at his school blazer as if the money would suddenly pop out of his pockets. His magnificent green pointy masterpiece of a hair style pointed at me as he bent his head downwards. I chuckled as I got a great view of the weird pointy structure on his head, it looked soft and it didn’t even look like he had used any type of hair spray or product on his hair, which in itself is amazing. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh it’s your hair….its’ just really pointy.”

He just looked at me and I realized he might be sensitive about the whole pokey head thing.

“It’s not bad though! It’s lovely…”

“You think my hair is lovely?”

The demon king smiled at me and I blushed deeply and I felt embarrassed.

“Never mind, can you not find your money?”

Frowning almost comically Amaimon put his arms to the side and shrugged.

“I really hate this uniform big brother is making me wear…I left everything in my normal clothing; my sweets and everything!”

Without thinking I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him, or I at least tried to.

“Don’t worry, we will go out and you can get some more sweets?”

“Really!?”

He practically bounced with excitement at this news and I realized I felt better.

“Yeah…but we’ll have to go to my room and get money.”

“Let’s ~ go~ then!” Amaimon spoke in a sing song tone and started off back to the way of my dorm, away from the cafeteria.

When I turned to follow him I noticed all the people looking at us and my stomach dipped down, I looked over the room and sitting at a table was all my class members, all just looking at me. I walked quickly away and followed Amaimon. I started to feel the anxiety creep in again, those judging stares and disappointed looks. Yukio’s image and Shura’s face appeared in my mind. I swallowed hard and set my mind for the incoming mood swing, but it didn’t happen.

I felt warmth clasp my hand and I looked down to find the scary demon king was holding my hand.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m holding hands with you!”

He sung in a cheery voice, he started to swing out hands back and forth and he skipped slightly

“But-“

“Nobody’s around so it should be fine.”

He wasn’t wrong, the hall was empty and the way to my door would probably be the same considering it was lunch time and everyone would be settling down to eat. I squeezed his hand tighter and his long fingers and claws clasped around my own fingers. He smiled at him and we both skipped a few steps together swinging and we laughed together. It was silly and childish but it was fun; it was better.

 

Bon’s Pov

 

This couldn’t be happening…It was him, I saw in Rin’s room! That demon bastard!

Watching him through class was bad enough, and now I had to watch them be all friendly and touchy-feely. They acted as if they were best friends. What was with Rin’s change? How can someone change personality so quickly? He was so arrogant to Shura and acted rude and overconfident. He apparently made friends with a known enemy and they're now…they're now….they're in a relationship? No, this couldn’t be right, this was a mistake. There is obviously a reason for all this, and the person with Rin that I saw was obviously a different person, it’s all a misunderstanding.

I wish, really.

“So, what the hell is up with Rin?”

Renzo spoke up, overly loud from across the table; he was chewing on something resembling rice.

“Did you see them two together?” Konekomaru spoke up, a confusion lining his face. I felt like I was heating up, the whole situation is uncomfortable, especially with my extra knowledge. 

“I-I’m sure there’s…ehhm a-an explanation.”

Shiemi stuttered from beside Izumo. Izumo herself just picket at her lunch with a sour expression on her face.

“He could be a traitor.”

Izumo spoke up, her lips pursed and her eyebrows furrowed in a deep, almost permanent frown she wore.  
“Rin isn’t a t-traitor!” The blond exorcist spoke up. I watched her small burst of confidence. It was common knowledge Shiemi might have a crush on Rin. It was obvious. It was just a shame what was happening, Rin was turning his back on us all.  
“Oh come on, did you see him with that creep!” 

“W-well….”

“That weirdo put his hands all over you!”

I frowned at the heated exchange, Shiemi looked slightly defeated. 

“He tried to kill all of us!”

Well that was true; I remember that night in the woods clearly…the night I found out Rin was Satan’s bastard son. I felt so betrayed, how could Rin lie to us all this time, pretended to be our friend, and then it turns out he was Satan’s son all this time!  
Of course we had patched things up over a while. Rin wasn’t bad…or at least he didn’t seem bad, he actually seemed like a good friend, someone you could trust…but this was weird, it was making me question Rin’s trustworthiness. I mean if he could so suddenly just switch his personality like this and apparently make friends with dangerous demons like Amaimon, then who knows.  
“Well no one can argue with that.”

Renzo tilted his head and pointed a spoon in the direction of the group, vaguely moving it side to side.

“Sir Pheles did say he wanted Amaimon to join the fight, or whatever.”

I spoke up, trying to make some sense of the situation…I didn’t want to put Rin down so much, but at the same time I couldn’t help but be skeptical… It was one thing for him and the demon king to be forming some kind of friendly relationship, but it was another thing for him to possibly being in a homosexual relationship with the demon.

I mean if they were in a relationship, then why? And when did it even start? This all seemed way to sudden…it had only been like 2 days.  
“I don’t trust him!”

Izumo yet again barked into the conversation, flicking her hair to the side. 

“I-I think we n-need to find out m-more about the situation.”

Shiemi seemed unsettled, like she really wanted to reject anything putting Rin down.

“I agree, I want to find out more information.” Konekomaru who had been silent up until now spoke up. I let out a deep sigh and stretched back, my head hurting.

“Whatever.”

And with that the conversation halted and I went back to eating my lunch.

 

3rd person POV

 

It was mid-afternoon, the day outside was warm, and the cloudless blue sky brightened with the light of the sun as the rays had free range to spread across the sky. The magnificent structures of True Cross Academy shine in the light. In the lunch room of the academy sat students all dressed in identical pristine uniforms. Noise spilled from the cafeteria, a mix of laughter and idle chatter.  
The lunch room had several vending machines lined across one wall, all containing different canned drinks and packed food. There was a stall of food being sold and masses of students lining up and many tables lay out at one side of the large room with many students sitting and eating together. 

At one side of the room, near a side door there was a couple standing of to one side, or what would be perceived from a perspective of other people to be a couple, or maybe they could have been close friends.  
However these two people were both males, something that would likely take away someone’s thought that they were even a gay couple…as this was socially not completely accepted. Many would rather look at two males as friends rather than lovers in comparison to a male and female. But that did not stop the obvious connecting these two had. 

Both of the boys stuck out rather finely in the room. Both were dressed in uniform however one was very messily dressed, black haired with a blue tint that gleamed in the light. The boy had noticeable blue eyes that shone with an array of emotions, his teeth were very pointed, so much so they looked more like sharpened fangs…however this feature almost nonexistent unless you looked closely at the boy. However, it was notable. 

The other boy looked like slightly uncomfortable in his uniform, his shirt wasn’t full tucked in at the sides and his tie looked wrinkled from constant pulling and fidgeting. His appearance was even more stunning. Green hair that was darker at the bottom and became lighter at the top, the top being an odd spike that was impressive by anyone’s standards. The boy had green eyes and the same spiked fangs the other boy sported, however the pointy haired male also had pointy ears kinda like an elves or a fairy’s. They were both a sight to behold.  
Both seemed to be talking in their own little world, unaffected by their environment surrounding them. They talked to each other and the black haired boy laughed and smiled while talking, as the other seemed to pat about his pockets making an effort to search every part of his outfit. They had chemistry together; a weird kind of warmth, only heightened by the gesture of the black haired male who prominently put his hand to rest on the others shoulder, a gesture which was filled with care. The couple seemed to come to a resolve in their conversation and both walked together out of the room, both smiling, both happy.

However across the room at the side of another door and opening to the lunch room was a very tall and sour looking man. He stared intensely at the couple as they interacted, his mouth a fine line and his eyes judging full of hate and anger narrowed at the scene. He wore a long leather coat and heavy clothing that made the man look stern and scary at the same time. As the two boys left the man huffed and his shoulders straightened slightly as he turned and walked away from the doorway, intent in his eyes. 

 

Rin’s Pov

 

“Hey Amaimon?”

“Hmmmmm?” He hummed and we walked down the corridor, hands locked together as we swung our arms back and forth together merrily.

“What’s Gehenna like?”

I had wanted to know for a while, all I really know is it’s the daemon world, hell…Amaimon has fist hand experience being there so he would know a great deal about the place. I couldn’t imagine it being a very nice place though. 

The demon king seemed to grip my hand slightly tighter.

“Well…it really depends where you are, I suppose.”

He hummed and bit his thump on his free hand if in deep thinking.

“Its pretty dangerous in Gehenna, there’s lots of different demons and scary monsters”

“Scary monsters….”

I laughed at his childlike attitude, it was adorable.

“Yeah, there are lots of different things in Gehenna, its completely different from here, the landscape is different, some areas are frozen solid and some are constantly burning. There are some really mountainous areas and some completely flat, there’s a great ocean called the black sea where some of the most dangerous demons inhabit.”

I listened in awe, Gehenna sounded amazing, not what I was expecting at all. It sounded a lot more interesting that the human world.  
“What the black sea like?”

“Well its completely black…like a big solid black mass and its boiling.”

“It’s what?”

“Boiling…it’s kinda like acid.”

“So it’s just like a massive black mass of acid?”

"yeah basically"

“Dose anything live there?”

“A few creatures do yeah…although it’s really rare to see anything, mainly because you’ll melt if you get anywhere close to the area.”  
“Wow. That sounds dangerous.”

“Yeah but not all places in Gehenna are bad, if you're powerful enough and have enough influence you can live in luxury.” 

“Well it makes sense. What about those who aren’t, you know…privileged.”

“They live in fear, in filth and in the dark…always trying to find a way out, always trying to become powerful, it’s kill or be killed. The strong live, the weak die. ‘Survival of the fittest’ I believe is the quote.” 

“…”

“I’ll take you down to visit sometime if you want; there are lots of yummy sweets in Gehenna, if you can afford them.”

“Really? Is that safe?”

“Yeah it’s fine, I’ll protect you.”

“You sound so heroic, I feel so safe.”

“Ahhh Rin! You shouldn’t be so sarcastic, I’m super strong!”

I smirked lightly, and stopped as we arrived outside my room. I just remembered the mess that was in my room, I was going to have a word with Amaimon about this. I let go of his hand and stepped forward to open the door, signing deeply as I opened the door revealing the horrific mess inside. 

“You're helping me clean this up.”

I said with a note of finality, he would help me clean this shit up.

“Did you like my presents?”

“The chocolate?”

“Yeah.”

“Well yes it was lovely….but I didn’t need this much!”

“I didn’t want you to run out,” the demon king said in an innocent tone, I swear he was almost giving me a puppy look.  
“Well I can confidently say you achieved your intentions…I won’t run out of chocolate for a long while”

“That’s good!”

We went into the room and I stopped as to not stand on any of the multi colored boxes.

“Ok, we need to stack these somewhere.” 

“All of them…?”

“Come on; let’s put them…under the bed!”

“Why?”

“Well there’s nothing under the bed…and everywhere else is messy,” I sullenly looked over at my brown littler and paper filled desk, “and if we like stack all the boxes under the bed it should all fit together neatly.”

Amaimon just looked at me dumb folded, I could tell he couldn’t be bothered doing this…but screw that because he put them all in here in the first place. 

“Right….”

I bent down and started to pick the boxes up, throwing them onto the bed. The demon king came down beside me and started to help. I smiled at him and carried on, I don’t really understand what’s happening but it seems just being with Amaimon makes me happy, and that’s good right now.

 

Shiemi’s Pov

 

I am so worried about Rin. He was acting super weird and out of character. I thought there was something going on last time I saw him; that was yesterday night. I’m concerned about the appearance of Amaimon, it was horrible last time I met him. He had tried to kill all of us! He hurt my friends and he forced Rin to lose control. I don’t understand why Rin is being so friendly with him. I know at heart Rin is so nice, even if he is the son of Satan. He is a kind and good person. But why is he suddenly forgotten what that demon has done to everyone…he was everything Rin stood against. I’m scared he’s putting a bad influence on him. It’s only been a few days and Rin has changed; he worked so hard to try and make everyone accepting of him and makes friends with people, but now he’s skipping class and being cheeky and out of character. What happened these last few days, I don’t know.

I scrunched my eyes up as I felt a headache coming on at all the thinking and worrying. I quickly walked down the corridor towards Rin’s room, I wanted to try and talk to Rin before class started back. 

I arrived outside the brown door that leads into Rin’s room, I walked forward to tap the door, but I stopped. I could hear voices from inside, it sounded like two people. 

“Amaimon I said collect and stack the boxes not eat the contents!”

I could hear the sound of munching and crunching loudly.

“Yeah, but if I eat some then there will be less boxes to stack.”

I stepped a little closer to the door, wanting to hear what was happening. A little doubt crept in my mind that I shouldn’t be listening to others conversations, but I was very curious and it sounded like it was Rin and Amaimon talking…I wanted to find out what they were doing together.

 

Rin’s Pov

 

Clicking my tongue, I watched as chocolate disappeared from the red box one after another, ribbon ripped and steamed on the floor next to the box. 

“What?”

“Nothing, we just need to clean this up.”

I grumbled to myself and went back to stacking, under the bed was clear so I got all the boxes and put them under. Starting at the back and working in a line to the sides, I was able to stack 5 or 6 boxes up and around the same to the side. The boxes were different shapes but I put the bigger one at the bottom and did my best to fit it all in neatly. 

“Don’t be so grumpy.”

I stayed silent and huffed, sorting the boxes into piles of small, medium and large sized…and the few extra-large boxes. I could smell the chocolate all around me, it made my stomach rumble…I still hadn’t had lunch, and I hadn’t eaten in ages as well. Suddenly a large structure wrapped around me, arms wrapped around my stomach and Amaimon’s face peaked up around my shoulder. He leaned over and pecked my cheek. 

“Hey!”

“What? I'm showing you affection to make up for upsetting you.”

He kissed my neck and down to my shoulder, it was slightly tickling me and I could feel his warmth. Not only down my neck but around my back and stomach. His hands sneaked up my top and around my chest. His hands feeling up my bare skin, I blushed deeply and felt myself relax back into his steady embrace. 

“You didn’t upset me…it’s just kinda inconvenient.”

“Hmmm...”

“I appreciate you getting me all this stuff…”

Thinking about it must have been very hard to get this amount of confectioneries…there was so much, and it’s not like it wasn’t good quality, the chocolate was delicious…I felt bad for being angry at him. When he was trying so hard, how could I stay angry? I felt the annoyance of the situation drain away from me in his grasp…I was just over reacting, yeah. 

“I’m glad…really.”

He hugged me tight his lips were at the creek of my neck, I felt so relaxed…a warm feeling lay in my chest and I smiled. I breathed out. I lay my head back so I was completely leaning against the demon king, wide open. 

He took his lips from my neck and leaned over me, leaning down and kissing my lips, so warm and loving; I felt like I was floating…I just felt so happy.

I smiled up at him when he finished, he smiled back, his fangs showing proudly. I wanted to go in for another kiss but was interrupted by the grumbling of my stomach. 

“I'm hungry.” The demon king spoke up, still leaned over me and hugging me in his embrace.

“Yeah…me too.”

The embrace continued on for a few more long seconds before Amaimon gradually let go and stood up, grabbing onto my arm and hauling me up with him. 

“Where do we go for something to eat then?” The demon king said with an enthusiastic rub of his stomach.

“I’ll cook something; buying stuff from the academy is way too expensive!”

“Ah! Your home cooking! I’m super exited!”

“Well I’ll try my best to cook something nice, what do you want?”

“Ehh…..dunno.”

“That’s not very helpful. How about a stir-fry? Or a curry? I can make those up reasonably quickly.”

“Curry sounds yummy!”

“Alright then!”

I smiled and turned to go out the room, Amaimon following behind. I made my way to the kitchen which was very close to my dorm room. The demon king skipped beside me as we made our way. A short minuet later and we were standing in the kitchen, I walked over to the fridge while the green haired man started to poke around the kitchen, picking things up and looking at jars and cans. There was chicken in the fridge, I had all the species and vegetables to make curry, something which I made a lot as me and Yukio liked to eat it. 

“It's gonna be around 25 minutes till this is ready, can you wait that long?”

I was hungry myself, my aching stomach told me this, although I had enough restraint to wait until I was done cooking; I knew it would be worth it if I waited a little longer…I don’t know about Amaimon though, that guy ate like nothing I had ever seen. I had a lot to eat but after spending continuous time with him I noticed the amount of junk food, crisp and sweets he swallowed down. It was funny actually. 

“That fine, as long as you make lots.”

“As you wish.”

Amaimon walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, slumping over me. I could smell a sticky sweet scent lingering over him. A lollipop stuck out of his mouth. 

“I’m going to go get some sweets, you don’t mind if I go away for a while?”

It was weird, it was like he was asking my permission. I felt like we were oddly close; I wasn’t uncomfortable with it, I was happy. But even I could tell you didn’t just click like this. Everything was going great; I don’t know why I was thinking this was, I wasn’t trying to find something wrong or anything. 

“Yeah its fine.”

“Ok then.”

He leaned over me a little more and kissed my cheek before running out the room before I could turn back around. 

Weird.

 

Amaimons POV 

 

I left Rin and skipped out the door and halfway down the corridor. I need more sweets so I might as well go back to my room. I stock piled a load of different confectioneries just in case of a situation like this….where I found myself with nothing to eat. As I walked, I felt a chill race up my spine. I took a sharp corner and found the first window I came to and promptly climbed out, climbing up onto the roof in my new stupid clothing was not very good for this…too tight and clingy. When I got to the top of the building I looked down onto the academy and the tiny looking ants that crawled about its grounds…humans were so weak and pathetic they might as well be ants. Nodding down to where I had climbed from I narrowed my eyes and my vision lingered for a while. Except from the fact there was a shortcut up here I could take to my room, I had a suspicion, I felt like I was being watched in the corridors…there was something or someone else around. I shrugged as not much was happening, boredom setting in I started to run along the roof, occasionally jumping over obstacles. I would have to get back to my Rin and his delicious cooking soon; I didn’t want to make him wait.

 

Rins Pov

 

I closed my eyes and smiled brightly at the lovely aroma that was suffocating the kitchen. My curry was just about done and it smelled great, if I say so myself. I took the ladle that hung off the large pot and held it close to my mouth, gently blowing on the reddish orange liquid. The ladle was hot from against the boiling pot; my fingers heated and I felt my stomach rumbling being so close to food. Just as I was about to try the curry a voice from behind me spoke out. 

“Yummy food!”

A pair of hand wrapped around my waste and I let out a gasp as the liquid wobbled on the label.

“Watch it! I nearly spilled this!”

“Sorry… can I have some now?”

I put the ladle back in the pot so it didn’t spill and tried to look at Amaimon. He leaned over my shoulder, his hair rubbed against my cheek and he leaned in more, engulfing me in a warm embrace. His lips brushed close to mine and I felt heat rising to my cheeks.  
“ I need to taste test it first.”

“I can do that.”

He smiled and I felt my stomach flutter a little, it was a warm smile, a nice one…not one of mocking or evil intent, the reality of it made me happy.

“Your face is all red… are you sick?”

My thoughts were cut off as the demon king scooted around from behind me until he was directly in front of me, one arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I let out a startled noise as his other hand rose to my head, brushing back black strands of hair away from my forehead.

“What are you doing?”

We were the same height and I could look right into his eyes. I always thought they were green but looking closely now they were actually more blue…turquoise maybe?....what the hell was I thinking.

“I’m checking your temperature.”

“I’m not sick; it’s just the heat in the kitchen!”

I pulled back from is grasp and turned my head to the side, I felt stupid for blushing so easily. 

“Hmmm…”

He made a questioning face at me then turned and looked into the bubbling pot.

“Well, can I have some food now then? I’m hungry!”

He rubbed is stomach theatrically and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright, move out the way.”

He shuffled to the side and I stepped up to the pot. My tale hung down behind me brushed against him. 

I once again lifted out the ladle, I turned to him and handed it over, careful not to spill anything. 

“Make sure to blow on it so you don’t burn yourself”

He slurped the liquid and his eyes lit up, he made a noise of appreciation. 

“I suppose you like it then?”

“I want an extra-large bowl of it; Rin’s food is super yummy!”

He put the ladle down and stepped forward, leaning into my chest. I in turn looked to him; I really had to talk to him about personal boundaries, although it was nice to have so much affection directed my way.

“Alright ok no need to cling to me, go sit down.”

I pried him off me and he wandered out of the kitchen and to the set of tables and chairs outside the room. I could see Amaimon sitting down lazily, leaning across the table.

“Do you know what would make the curry nicer?”

“What?”

I stirred the curry and reached up to the cupboard and took out some spices: paprika and chili and some other fancy named powders.  
“Blood!”

I turned my head to him and gave a quizzical look; my hand still vaguely stirred the red, orange mix. My other hand held onto a glass jar. I leaned back a little to stop the steam hitting my face. 

“Blood? What do yo mean? I’m not putting blood in the curry.”

“It would make it taste nicer.” 

“Nope.”

“But you liked the chocolates.”

“This is curry.”

“But it has the same effect, blood makes everything taste nicer…I mean, the curry is already red.”

“Just because it’s a similar colour doesn’t mean they would go well together.”

I opened the lid of the glass jar and tapped the side; a dark auburn powder fell from the jar and into the bubbling pot. Quickly dissolving into the pot, I mixed it around and reached for some more spices and some chopped greenery. 

 

Amaimons Pov

 

“Stop eating crisps when I'm just finishing the curry!” Rin shouted at me from the kitchen, I could see him through the doorway. He pouted at me and picked up some plates, spooning the crimson liquid onto the plate. It smelled nice and my stomach grumbled. It took all of my self-restraint not to finish the crisps and take out the gummys out my pocket and eat them too, but if Rin had spent so long making a homemade lunch for me how could I ruin my appetite. 

“Hmm…”

I folded the foil packet and crushed it into my pocket, humming slightly I lay my head against the table and looked at the half demon and I felt my lips curl into a smile; it was nice to smile…normally.

“There’s rice with the curry, is that ok?” Rin called over as he dumped rice, on one plate and looked over at me while handling the other.

“Yeah that’s okay.”

He smiled at me and his fangs showed brightly. Soon he would become everything I want him to be.

“Right. Be careful, because the foods hot.”

He walked over carrying 2 plates of steaming food, I could smell the curry and it made me feel 10 times hungrier than I already am. I can’t wait to eat My Rin’s yummy homemade food. 

 

Rin’s POV

 

I smiled and watched as the demon king shoveled piles of food into his mouth at an alarming rate. 

“You’ll choke if you eat to fast.”

“Knoomp I wnthonnt.”

“What?”

“No I won’t.”

He swallowed down the mouthful of food and smiled happily; I returned the smile and was happy that he was enjoying my food. 

“You like it?”

“Yeah, it’s really nice….you’re good at cooking.”

“Hehe well I try. I’m just glad that you like it.”

“Of course, how could I not like your cooking.”

I felt my face flush a little, I never pinned the demon king as a romantic flirty type…this really was a new look on things. I suppose you never know how many people can have different sides of their personality; although that’s not very surprising, one day someone can be one thing and the next day they turn around and be someone completely different. 

“I never pinned you for being a romantic type.”

He just smiled and continued to shovels food into his mouth.

 

Shiemi’s POV

 

I hummed slightly as I walked down the corridor. It was sunny outside and I was happy to see all of the pretty blossoming flowers outside. I left Rins room a while ago after a few seconds, feeling like a horrible person for ease dropping even if I was trying to help Rin, I went back to the lunch hall then walked about some more, after a while walking by and smiling at the few people I saw I suddenly could hear talking and laughter from down the hall and I quickened my pace slightly. I turned a corner and watched from across the room the two people talking and eating at the large table next to the kitchen. I walked over slightly nervous although I don’t really know why. I shouldn’t be nervous but I normally am all the time anyway. I looked away and felt like I was intruding for some reason. I looked at the clock on the wall from across the room, only 20 minutes until class started back and it would take that long if I wanted to walk back without rushing. I decided to leave and set off back to the hall. I couldn’t get out of my head the image of Rin looking so happy. Maybe I was being too invasive about this; maybe Amaimon had changed and really was helping us? I hope so; I like to believe everybody can change even people like Amaimon. 

 

Rin’s POV

 

“So how do you get your hair to stand up like that?”

“Ehh…”

“Lots of hair spray?”

The question had been bugging me for a while….how the hell did he keep his hair standing like that? I could barely keep my hair styled normally and he was pulling of a spike coming out the top of his head.

“Hairspray? No my hair is completely natural.” The green haired man talked through breaths when he wasn’t shoveling in food. 

“Yeah right…that’s not humanly possible.”

“Well I am a demon…”

“Yeah but it doesn’t mean you can evade the laws of physics.”

“Do you not like my hair?”

The demon king titled his head to the side and he pouted slightly looking right at me.

“ No, no it's cute! I like it, eh…adds to your character? You know I already said it was lovely earlier.”

“Lovely? Oh yeah my lovely hair…you know you’re cuter than me.”

Yet again I felt a blush on my face and turned my head away to the side from the smirking demon king. As I looked the side the clock on the wall caught my eye and it took a few seconds for my head to click what was wrong.

“Shit, were gonna be late for class!”

“Uuuhhh, I don’t wanna go back to the class. It was boring.”

“I know, but we have to go. I can’t let Yukio down any more than I have.”

I had let Yukio down enough already. I stood up quickly and grabbed my bag from under the table where Amaimon had put everything.  
“We have 7 minutes to get to class.”

Amaimon was looking down glumly at his empty plate, a look of pure sadness on his face.

“Don’t worry you can have more when we get back promise.”

His face brightened instantly and he stood up and grabbed my sword bag from under the table that I had forgotten to pick up.

“I’ll clean up when we get back and you can have more curry. It's in the pot and there's plenty of rice we can just heat it up.”

“Ok!”

He came over to me and took the bag of my shoulder.

“Don’t worry I’ll carry that for you.”

“You don’t have to.” I said to him as I started walking to the direction of the corridor, he followed close behind. I mainly looked away from him because I didn’t want to show the rising blush. I’ve never blushed this much in my life and at this point I was beginning to believe I had some kind of medical condition arising, stupid demon king. 

 

Later – 

 

“Finially, it's over!”

Amaimon let out an exhausted sigh of relief and lay back loosely on his chair. The look of pure boredom and torment on his face during the last few classes finally changing to that of relief. I smiled at the thought; he was so energetic. I suppose for someone always having fun and having something new and exciting to do whether it be eating or mass murder, sitting in a class room listening to someone speak for several hours must be genuine torture. Maybe he had like ADHD or something? He was so jumpy, barley able to keep attention on one thing without fidgeting or tapping or bringing out his sweets and crisp buffet from his infinite pocket space. Can demons even have ADHD? I would have to ask later. 

“So what do you think of the trip? Excited?”

“Hmm...”

“Come on it might be fun.”

He turned his head to me in his position of lying stretched out across the desk, a lollipop hanging from his mouth.

“Fun?”

“Yeah! It will be great…probably.”

“Need….fun…”

“Alright, let’s go back to the dorm.”

I smirked and grabbed his arm, hauling him up from the desk and laughing as he flopped onto me, wrapping his arms around my body and snuggling up to me in .

“Rin! Can I speak to you?”

Shura walked up behind me and Amaimon, I peeled the demon off me and onto the chair and turned to her. She let out a audible sigh and folded her arms.

“Right, due to the fact a few days ago you missed an important test it would normally be an instant fail for you and you would be unable to go on this team exercise trip in a few days’ time.”

I felt guilt crawl up my spine and regret forming in my head as I listened to her speak, just before the end of class Shura announced in 2 days’ time there was going to be a team exercise trip, something about using our skills effectively in a team with some other groups. This type of thing happened every so often, either going out on mission for exercise or to deal with whatever creatures were making problems or to do training or team projects, although this seemed to be a more abnormal one because we were traveling a bit to get to wherever we were going for this. 

“So…”

“Don’t interrupt brat!”

I closed my mouth as quickly as I opened it.

“As I was saying, you should normally not be able to go on this exercise however, I have pulled a few strings and have gotten you a re-sit for the test.”

“What, really!”

I stopped myself from saying anymore even in the wake of my excitement as soon as I saw this scowl on the red heads face and her warning earlier not to interrupt. 

“It will be tomorrow afternoon right after lunch in room 2C, a few classes down and you better pass.”

I smiled broadly and thanked Shura happily.

“I’m only doing this because I don’t want Yukio to be upset when he arrives back from his mission. I heard the whole thing has been pretty stressful for the team assigned.”

“Is he ok? What's wrong?”

“It’s just an abnormal amount of activity near the site where the original demon outbreak was. It is being dealt with appropriately.”  
“But-“

“All you need to worry about is passing the test, showing up for class…”

She paused and looked behind me at Amaimon who had stood up and was holding the bags.

“And taking care of our new student.”

I coughed and nodded, the worry that Yukio might be in some kind of overwhelming danger niggling at the back of my head. I looked at Shura and felt bad for being a dick to her earlier in the day when I corrected her in front of the class. I never normally do anything like that.

“Alright let’s go!”

I called back to Amaimon and started to walk down the class to the door; behind me Amaimon skipped to walk beside me but was stopped when Shura spoke out to him

“Oi! Amaimon!”

The green haired man turned to her and opened his mouth slightly, rolling the lollipop now identifiable as blue around his tongue 

“You better help clean up that mess in Rin’s dorm. I don’t’ think Yukio would be very happy to find the place more messed up than when he left it, and I guess you had something to do with the mess.”

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. I blinked turning back around and headed to the door again, Amaimon quickly behind me. Just as was about to step into the corridor I heard her shout to me.

“And you’d better use bleach for the blood!”

As we walked down the halls Amaimon turned to me and I looked at him.

“So…can I get more curry now?”

I smiled back at him, “Yeah, of course.”

He slowed a little and leaned over to me, kissing my cheek and brushing his lips across mine as he leaned back. I could smell raspberry, probably from the lollipop. It was sweet and kinda comforting. Then, he took his hand in mine and started strolling down the corridor without speaking.

“Ehh…”

“I’m showing affection in everyday life to show that I still appreciate and am interested in my girlfr-partner…”

“Right…”

“Do you want a sweet?”

“…yeah alright”

He put his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a very small really cute dark red box with golden designs running the length of the box, curving around the corners and wrapping into the middle to form a delicate symbol of sorts, a very thin crimson ribbon held the box closed.

“That’s really fancy”

“Only the best”

I gave him a look and took the box he held out to me, it was slightly awkward as both out hands closest to each other were combined to I had to reach around a little further.

“Thanks, why is the box so small I mean its pocket sized”

“It’s because it’s so hard to make you can only buy it in very small quantities”

I looked down at the box

“Why is it so hard to make?”

“it’s mainly because the ingredients are so hard to get, its blood chocolate like most confectionery's from Gehenna so of course it’s all the best quality blood you can get that’s been like aged over thousands of years”

“Right…”

“But there’s a certain ingredient that come from a certain creature in the void”

“The void? What’s that?”

To be honest this all sounded very suspicious, and I was still getting used to the whole blood thing…I mean it was different when it was someone else’s blood and not your own.

“It’s like a lower part of Gahenna, like a sub area”

“There are different sub sections of hell?”

“well yeah the void is actually the lowest part, it’s completely black, apparently there’s been no light in the area since its existence and only a few creatures can exist although its basically a death sentence to enter, one you go in you get sucked into the darkness hence the name The void”

“…so how do you get the ehh ingredient from the creature then?”

“Sometimes on very rare occasions a creature may wander out of the void and it would be captured, the last sighting of a creature spotted was around 4,000 years ago”

“That’s pretty amazing”

“I suppose so”

I had no idea there were separate sections of Gahanna, I guessed it was a big place but I wondered how big, I hoped to learn more from him later. 

A crunch echoed out as the demon king bit into a hard candy, he looked from me to the box

“You gona have some?”

“Oh yeah”

I let go of his hand and very carefully opened it, still walking down the corridor we turned a corner. Inside the box were 4 individual chocolates or what looked like chocolates. They were packed perfectly on some kind of red silk fabric, the chocolates themselves were completely round like a mini orb, they looked like normal chocolates except in the middle of each was a clear circle which showed a deep crimson red liquid in each of the confectionery's, golden speaks shined out from the crimson liquid and it looked really pretty, not to mention I could smell something really sweet and rich, I guessed it was the chocolates but it was weird for a chocolate to smell so fragrant.

“You want one?”

I didn’t really need to ask the demon king as he was already drooling at the mouth and had starts in his eyes  
“We can half them”

He grabbed two out the box and almost cradled them lovingly in his hands. I picked one up looking at it suspiciously.  
“How much did you pay for these?”

I causally asked as I popped it into my mouth and looked to the demon as I done the same 

“Ehh I don’t know that exacts in human currency but maybe like a few million”

I bit into the chocolate then nearly spat it out and covered my mouth, a few million! Is that a joke…4 chocolates for a few million!

“What the hell, a few million?”

I chewed while speaking and just like every sweet I got from Amaimon it tasted amazing, the best yet I suppose luxury cost luxury prices.  
He just smiled at me. 

I felt something run down my chin and I wiped it away, it was some of the crimson liquid from the chocolate.  
“This stuff is messy, but really nice”

“Do you feel appreciated?”

“Well, kinda,” I smirked at him.

“I'm going to have to try harder.”

He looked thoughtful.

“Your gonna go bankrupt if you’re spending so much on sweets you know”

He just stuffed the other sweet into his mouth and look pleased with the world 

“Alight let’s get back to the dorm quickly then, lots of stuff to do!”

Thinking now there was a ton to do…clean up (attempted), studying and feeding Amaimon. And that was a job and half…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i added a bit at the end after i done my chapter for those who have and enjoy the blood kink parts XD even if it isnt much hehe


End file.
